A Rose By Any Other Name Would Be As Sweet
by sarenelsoria
Summary: A veela Scorpius 'gets' Rose Weasley pregnant. Now by wizard law they have to get married. She tries to find the reason behind the first war. While attempting to have the two families get along. A story about the human condition. used to be Being A Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I don't remember that night very clearly, dulled as it was by firewhisky. All the sixth and seventh years had, had a party, the night before the last battle. To distill the grief in all of us, it did not matter the house we had all suffered loss. I vaguely remembered Scorpius's hair blond in color and his vibrant silver eyes burning into me. Wanting me, no one had ever looked at me like that before, wanted me like that before and I knew within my mind that I was ready.

The next day, I awoke next to Scorpius' soft breathing; he was holding me gently as if I was somehow precious. I knew that he would never consider me precious, me that he sneered at and called half blood. Although he might have been in Ravenclaw he belonged with the snakes, they could have him; he was better suited to that then to my house. He was too ambitious not to be a Slytherin and yet sometimes I felt as though the sorting hat had been right. I was still the smartest person in my class but only just, it became harder and harder to beat him. I had him to thank for my fourteen OWLS and a similar number of NEWTS. I had been so determined to beat him that I had gotten the record for the amount of NEWTS received surpassing even my Mum.

Scorpius shifted in his sleep and buried his face in my hair. He seemed childlike and somehow sweet while he slept. I gently turned so I could see his face and lightly brushed his hair back from his eyes. He stirred and murmured before his arms tightened around me and he let out a small snore, something he would never do if awake even if pretending sleep. I imagined him looking haughty his hands on his hips in that usual manner, saying 'Malyfoys don't snore.' I laughed quietly to myself before I felt my stomach warm and start to glow. I stared in horror at it, I knew what this meant. We had made a mistake and it had cost me, I had been so stupid I groaned and beat my head against the floor but it didn't change anything. I was a half-blood true, but that meant that I was also half pureblood and my grandfather had taught us all about the pact made with all families. In the event that an unmarried man and women sired a child, the woman would marry the man so that there would be no bastard child about. There were other rules as well, once a child had been conceived the woman was not allowed to get rid of or abandon the babe.

I did not want to wake Scorpius, I didn't want to face him. To tell him that we must be man and wife. To tell him that our union had sired a child. I did not believe that child was a mistake, already I felt its magic within me, bringing forth the light that was inside of me. I was at once glad that my brother was not allowed to kill Scorpius, neither was any of my family. I was relieved that they were not able to kill him? It was then that I realized that I didn't hate Scorpius, I had a respect for him and his abilities and that was what pushed me hard to be better then him at my studies, if not at Quidditch. I had inherited my mother's hate of high heights and I had my own fears of everyone around me dying before their time, but perhaps that was from the after affects of the war then anything else. I always knew I wasn't as brave as those around me and that had been proved by my acceptance into Ravenclaw. The hat had not even considered Gryffindor but had beguiled me with the idea of power in Slytherin. I had been told how all Slytherins were terrible slimy gits that would stab a man in the back the moment they got the chance. However it wasn't until later in life that I began to question my father's reasoning. I wondered just how many people would stay in the house that the hat had originally sorted them into, if they were sorted again.

Scorpius shifted and mumbled something softly into my ear, I just caught the word love before his mumbling ceased. I hoped for his sake that he did not care for anyone, it would be terrible to have to lose someone in that way. We had both broken the trust of Ravenclaw house by lying together, all the seventh years each had their own dormitory to study in as there was no space for additional people within them. I realized that we were not in my dormitory but in Scorpius', somehow I had gotten here last night. I felt somehow that I was unworthy of my house that we both were. Scorpius for impregnating me in his rooms and me going along with it.

I sighed and gently stroked back his hair, I had always envied his hair, it felt like fine silver silk upon my fingers. My own hair was exceedingly bushy a wild red mane that would not respond to anything and I had tried every potion and spell I could think of in the hope of taming it. My best friend Adrianna called me Firehair or Little Gryffindor, playful jabs made in friendship. I had never even gone on a date before Malfoy, I couldn't believe that I had lost my senses like that. Somehow I had managed to get us both into a nightmare. My Dad and Mr. Malfoy hated each other, my family had been enemies of the Malfoys since the time of persecution. They had even caused us to lose our ancestral home to fire.

Scorpius withdrew his arm turning onto his back, like a newly landed fish. I giggled at my silliness and it was the giggle that awoke him. His eyes opened slowly and he blinked back sleep looking like my pet owl Trelawney. I had seen her in my first year but she had retired soon after my arrival.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked his voice heavy with sleep and then he turned to his side. "I would never tell you this while I was awake..." He paused and I stared at him, I realized that Scorpius was still half asleep. "But then again you would never willingly come into my bed short of dreaming." He actually dreamt about me? Me? The half blood, I didn't know whether to be flattered or sickened by the fact that his fantasies involved me. "Always the same dream a good one, you don't look at me with hate at all, I feel complete somehow. I know I am going to die Rose, but it was worth it to try to get you to like me. I suppose it's my veela heritage that makes me want to sing love poems to you whenever I see you in the hall or dorm. This is a good dream, I wish that I had more like this before I die."

"Why do you think you are going to die?"

"The veela within me, if it does not mate with its soul mate then I will perish. Now I know that I am dreaming my Rose knows all the answers she never needs the questions."

"Perhaps it isn't all answers that I know, there are many answers both to life and to learning. I suppose I am better at the ones in learning then in life." I said and he nodded before he kissed me, it was a sweet kiss and I felt myself respond to it by kissing him back and running my fingers through his hair. I had always been attracted to Scorpius somehow, whether because he was always civilly uncivil or because of his eyes that were amazing in their silver color. They looked like magic eyes the way they were colored. Scorpius sighed softly his head slipping to the cushions.

"That feels so good." He said before his eyes closed and a moment later he was breathing deeply once more. I stared at him in surprise, he didn't hate me, and he said that he loved me and that he was part veela. That scared me, veela were always protective of their mates and children, but I wanted to be protected didn't I? I wanted to know that I and the others around me were safe and Scorpius would have to ensure their safety if I asked it. However there was a deeper part of me that knew that it would not be right to ask, as a veela had no choice to obey their mate's every wish. By controlling the mate of a veela you could control the veela itself that was why veela seldom left their mates out of their sight. That explained why Scorpius had been fallowing me all year, watching me but not insulting me as much as he used to. I had thought he had stopped because he finally realized that his insults weren't going to bring me down but perhaps it was for another reason entirely. I felt so confused, I knew that whatever part of Scorpius that was veela was drawing me to him. The feelings I was experiencing might not even be my own.

Scorpius flung one arm over me in his sleep, his body quivering. "NO, No, please, I'll try..." He murmured his face contorting with an inner agony. "Please, Rose, don't let me die, come back." His voice was getting more panicked. "Why won't you turn around, why won't you see me? See me Rose look at me." I stared at him as he thrashed on the bed and then something amazing happened, wings shot out of his back, they were amazingly delicate and white, angel's wings. I had heard Mum talk about angels before, there was no equivalent in wizard culture. I reached out before pulling my hand back for a moment, it was the ultimate intimacy to stroke a veela's wings and whatever was happening to me I was not ready for that yet, veela bonding or no veela bonding. Scorpius was still in the throws of his nightmare, except he wasn't talking anymore, instead he was letting out a soft keening that reminded me most of an injured bird, something within me felt broken at his unhappiness and that scared me, Merlin everything scared me, why did I have to be such a mouse? I should have been sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Scorpius?" I asked softly. "Wake up Scorpius I need you to wake up." His eyes opened at once, going from sleeping to full wakefulness within a moment.

"Rose?" He asked and then his features hardened. "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

"Um well, you invited me here." I replied professing ignorance. "Last night, during the party I think we had both drunk to much and now we have to get married."

"Married why would I marry you?" Scorpius asked his voice however became unintentionally softer at the word marry.

"Because I am baring your child, a fine fix you've got me in Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"That I got you in, I might have been not listening that closely when the house elves explained the finer bits, but I do know that it takes both a man and a woman."

"That doesn't change the fact that I am carrying a babe." I replied and the words seemed to sink in better this time.

"A child? My child?" Scorpius asked and I nodded. "My heir?" I nodded again.

"If it is a boy, although given my family's chances of producing female children that is what is most likely." I replied and put my hand to my stomach. "I would offer for you to see but I don't think that I have any clothes on." I blushed and Scorpius did as well.

"Just like a weasel to coerce me into bed, and get pregnant with my child." Scorpius said and I stared at him in surprise, he had been so gentle when he thought he was asleep but now he was completely different.

"Coerce? It takes two as I recall you saying." I replied. "I'll close my eyes so you can dress if you'll do the same courtesy for me."

"Agreed." Scorpius replied and I shut my eyes as I heard him get up and rummage around in his room. "You can open them now." He said and I opened my eyes. He was perched upon the bed as if he were about to fly at any moment but his eyes were locked with mine for what seemed like hours and at the same time no time at all.

"I'll get dressed then." I said and he nodded closing his eyes as I got up and found my clothing. It was all neatly folded, I was a bit of a neat freak admittedly and I loved to cook as much as my Grandmum Molly. Mum had even gone so far as to allow me to cook over the summer, it was fun to see my Dad and brother's eyes light up with something I had created and I realized a short while ago that I one day wanted a large family like Grandmum's.

I smiled murmuring a sweet little tune that my father would always sing to me before tucking me in. I loved the words but I wasn't quite yet ready to sing in front of Scorpius. I finished putting on my clothes before lightly tapping Scorpius on the shoulder, he jumped practically a foot into the air in surprise and I even heard his heartbeat it was pounding so loud.

"Do you really hate me that much?" I asked and he stared at me startled.

"I don't hate you Rose... I...." The door opened suddenly and in strode Professor McGonagall. She stared at both of us with a mixture of horror and disappointment in her gaze.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley what are you doing in each other's rooms?"

"It's my fault headmistress." Scorpius replied. "I coerced her into spending the night in my chambers, although I don't exactly remember how. Its a bit hazy after the third cup of firewhisky."

"Firewhisky you were both drinking at the school?"

"All the seventh years were, although I doubt any of them shared in our stupidity." Scorpiuis replied. "I think that what we have is an overcompensation of wits, you see we might be smart at the learning of lessons, but as for life lessons..."

"Don't think you can charm your way out of this Mr. Malfoy, you have impregnated Mrs. Weasley and by the ancient laws you must both bed her and wed her if a child is produced from your union." We both nodded at the same time.

"I am resigned to what I have gotten myself into Headmistress." I said to her before putting a hand to my stomach. "I did want children eventually, but perhaps not so soon. I should have not taken the firewhisky, it was an error of judgment, one that I do not regret but an error all the same."

"I do not know what to tell your families, no offence Rose but the Weasley family, once they take it into their thick heads to hate someone well..."

"I know my family, they believe that there is a world of black and white, they cannot see the grey like the rest of the world." I replied and McGonagall stared at me for a moment.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw Mrs. Weasley although it would suit you best to carry that reasoning with you into your life." McGonagall said and I nodded. "Hopefully in the best circumstance there will be no curses aimed at the guest party at your wedding." Scorpius and I both blushed and I realized how badly this could go for me, just two generations before the Malfoys had aliened themselves with death eaters while my family was on the opposite side of the war. I wondered again what would make someone do that, it had to be more then a quest for power but I had resigned myself to knowing that I would never know. That there was some knowledge that would never be reveled to me.

"Thank you for your advice headmistress, but I believe that there are certain paths and turning points in life, it is too late to turn back now, to stop myself from being with Scorpius, even if I could I wouldn't." McGonagall nodded.

"I see that you have your own wisdom Mrs. Weasley, your own strength as we all have. For some that is courage, for others it is knowledge, undying loyalty for others and yet others believe in their wits as their strength at least subconsciously. There are many qualities in each person and many choices to make. Some choose the harder path, while others go with what is easier, the sorting hat, sees the possible futures, but in the end it is the person that sits under it that must decide. It gives us choices and we choose the one that in our hearts seems right. I respect you Scorpius for doing what was right, instead of what was easy. If it was not the day of morning and the start of summer I would most probably punish you but as you have both graduated you are beyond my displeasure but not that of your parents."

We both nodded. "Might I go to them?" I asked McGonagall and she nodded.

"Yes you may both go to your families, Mr. Malfoy your father is here." She said and Scorpius nodded.

"Thank you Headmistress." Scorpius said and executing a very elegant bow before quitting the room and I fallowed behind him. I no longer knew who was the true Scorpius but I knew my duty set by wizarding laws. A veela's mate must stay with them until death and veela could never lie about who were their chosen. He could not lie about his dreams either so I knew that I had to be his mate, or let him die which was now an impossible option once we had mated for the first time because his death would mean my own. Stupid proud Malfoy he had almost killed himself and a part of me was horrified, the one that was bond to Malfoy, did he really expect me not to realize that?

Scorpius stopped half way down the staircase and waited for me. He then took my arm and nodded at me. "Hold yourself well Weasel, if you do not have pride then what do you have?" I nodded and fit my hand into his arm as we walked down to the memorial. When we reached it everyone stopped in what they were doing and stared at us. Our mutual rivalry was infamous and it was a struggle to keep my baring.

"Mr. Weasley." Scorpius bowed. "I would be honored to ask for the privilege of your daughter's hand in marriage. She will bare my heir in a few months time." My father growled and lunged at Malfoy before the protective wall knocked him back.

"What choice do I have, you coehursed my daughter, and I know this is some plan of yours Malfoy but I'll stop you somehow." I had never seen my Dad look like that before, so helpless as we all were in this situation. All except for Malfoy who was getting exactly what he wanted like always.

"Your marrying Rose Weasley?" Draco Malfoy questioned and Scorpius nodded.

"By the light that guides my power, I am forced to bring what I have made to flower." Scorpius bowed to my father. "I am truly sorry it was an error in judgment on my part." There was a gasp from the crowd a Malfoy seldom admitted that he was wrong.

"As it was on mine." I said. "I suppose that being a Ravenclaw does not mean that you know what to do in all circumstances, I think that we can all make errors in judgment sometimes." I said and touched my stomach and smiled as I felt the warm glow of life within me. I looked at Scorpius and his eyes seemed to be burning into mine.

"Perhaps we should leave now." Scorpius said and I nodded, together we used the closed down wards to apparate. The day of morning was the only time that the antiapparition wards were down.

I stared around me as I felt myself sink into lush grasses. I was on a gravel strune path around me were beautful flowebeds of plants I was also famillar with from my potion exams. In the distance a castle like house stood a fortress of stone. There were turrets and battlements as well as towers and I knew from my mother's stories that there were also dungons. Scorpius was walking towards it and I fallowed close behind him, although I had never seen the manor I knew at once what this was.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, you are most probably the first Weasley to see it in over five hundred years." I stared at it before his words became clear in my mind.

"My family has been here?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Once the Weasley family was our vassals although they conveniently do not remember such a time. They forget how they left us during the persecution and thought to be safe within their own home instead of helping the wearing world to survive."

"A Weasley would never run from danger."

"Perhaps, but the Weasley family has changed over the centuries as much as the Malfoy family has. We both had to change in order to survive and those who did not died horrible deaths at the hands of muggles. Perhaps your ancestors thought to join another part of the wizard resistance, more likely Fabian Weasley sought a way to insure his family's survival at the cost of my own family's. My family responded in kind." I nodded and put a hand to my stomach, remembering the fire that they had caused to destroy my family home. We walked to the house and Scorpius stood before the gate staring up at it. "I am one of decorum and pride I will be unyielding in my quest to bring honor to the Malfoy family."

I had heard of the door keeping, how only those with the words could have the doors open for them. It was an ancient protection charm and no one knew how to create them anymore. We both entered the house together a house elf stood in the entryway bowing. I smiled at the little creature. I had always liked house elves.

The room was amazing two dragons were locked in combat in a painted sky, one was white and one was red. In the corner sat a chair obviously meant for a servant, the floors were polished wood that trailed into stone after this room. It had a simple elgance about it and it impressed me as it was supposed to. I had never before been into a greeting room but I had heard about them. During parties the family would stay in this room to greet the guest several hundred years previously. That had changed with the invention of Floo powder and now the family greeted their guest in the rooms that they had set aside for the party.

"Knobby, prepare the bedroom adjacent to mine for Mrs. Weasley and set out lunch in the dining hall."

"Knobby is happy to serve master." Knobby bowed low to Scorpius and then the house elf turned to me.

"This will be my wife, obey her orders as you would the rest of the family." Knobby bowed again and nodded before disappearing with a crack.

"Do you treat him properly?" I asked Scorpius.

"We don't abuse our house elves and they provide service for us in return. Its not as most people think, house elves have a written agreement with wizards, in order for their magic to work they must be kept busy. If a elf perceives mistreatment they can turn against their master and would not be legally responsible for their actions if they had asked for their freedom. In truth house elves need us as much as we need them, they depend upon the magical core of a building to keep their magic strong."

"I've never heard about this before." I said in surprise.

"Usually the agreement is kept between master and elf, Knobby is blood bound to serve my family and that is why I and now you will be able to call upon him if needed. We should most probably get to know one another."

"I've lived with you for seven years, I know you how cold and malicious you can be." I replied and saw the hurt spring to his eyes before it was covered with a stoic facade.

"Sometimes I wonder if you could ever truly know a person, or if a person could ever truly know themselves." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"How many roads must a road walk down before they call him a man." I said and Scorpius stared at me. "Bob Dylan, muggle songwriter, his words seem to be a different sort of magic." He slowly nodded.

"The muggles have some things going for them." He conceded and I stared at him, for a Malfoy to say that... I looked up quickly to check the ceiling, but after a moment of looking at it I stared, two dragons were gauged in combat with each other, a red dragon and a white dragon. "What are you looking for?" Scorpius said.

"I was making sure that the world wasn't ending if you must know." I replied. "But now I am looking at the dragons, they are magnificent."

"They represent the Malfoy's heritage, even muggles have heard of the red dragon of Scotland and the white of England." I nodded and he smiled up at the dragons. "They also show the nobility of man, our family symbol is the dragon as the Weasels have the Griffin as their symbol."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Your old coat of arms has a Griffin upon it, after your family betrayed mine their coat of arms was taken away by the Wizardgammet. They suffered the worst punishment a pureblood wizard could and lost their history."

"If I remember the story clearly it was the Malfoys that changed and betrayed us." I replied and he sighed.

"Well we each have our own views on the matter and lets leave it at that."

"Agreed." I replied as I fallowed Scorpius into the dining room. Knobby appeared floating a tall serving dish, he placed it upon the table and opened it. Inside were tiny sandwiches artfully arranged and I was glad that my brother wasn't there, he got my dad's appetite, if it wasn't moving then it was fair game according to him. I however was capable of eating without grossing everyone else out in the direct vicinity. Mum had tried to teach us all manners, Hugo stubbornly refused pointing out how Dad was eating and Mum had stopped with him although I enjoyed it immensely and took to it like a grindylow to water. I waited for Scorpius to sit before delicately taking a sandwich with the tongs and placing it on the plate handing the tongs to Scorpius afterward who raised a single eyebrow before doing the same. We ate together in silence. "That was good thank you."

"You look like you needed to eat something, I can't have my heir malnourished." Scorpius replied and I nodded, I could tell he was hiding himself away from me again. I did want to get to know him, but I wanted to know the real him not something he put on for show, he had been so different to me when he had thought himself asleep, kinder somehow and gentler.

"Would you like to feel the baby? The warmth it creates I mean, the baby itself is still too small." I said and he nodded reaching out a hand and tentatively touching my stomach. His face lost its carefully schooled features and a look of joy so intense came over it. He held his hand there for a moment before withdrawing it.

"He's powerful." Scorpius said to me. "Its not supposed to be this strong before your two weeks along."

"How can we be sure it's a boy?" I asked him and Scorpius sighed.

"Malfoys always have one male child." He replied. "Its our curse, a male heir and no spare. It's why the Weasley family lost their symbol. They cursed my entire family to ever be able to sire only one child. We responded by cursing them with having many heirs, it is impossible for a Weasley to bare more then two children."

"My Uncle Charlie doesn't have kids." Rose protested.

"Sometimes fatherhood is uncertain especially on a dragon reserve." Scorpius replied and I felt my fists twist themselves into rounds of rage.

"How dare you accuse my uncle Charlie of being an oath breaker?" I asked him and Scorpius's eyes widened.

"I didn't I simply meant that he will have quite a few children if he hasn't got them unknowingly already." Scorpius said. "I think our curse is the better of the two, it made your family poor because everything had to be split among the children. Weasleys never could curse properly."

"You should see my Aunt's Bat Bogie hex now that's impressive." I replied and Scorpius snorted.

"A childish plaything of a curse."

"How would you know?"

"Oh trust me, I know. My family has the most extensive library on dark arts in the world or the grey arts as some call them. Grey magic is very different then white magic as is dark magic. You have to have balance within the world, if the world wasn't balanced then where would we be, there has to be balance in the world."

"I see your point but that doesn't mean that we need to practice dark spells."

"Did you know that half the spells a wizard uses could be thought of as dark in some way, if you constitute dark magic as magic that harms another half the apparently dark spells would be light ones. I don't think we should have to limit ourselves to white magic just because some can't understand the knowledge and beauty that is in the darker spells." I stared at him for a moment before he actually blushed.

"No continue, I find this fascinating I think that you're right to a certain extent. Things could be learned from dark spells."

"That's just the thing, dark spells are labeled as dark because the muggleborns don't understand them."

"Maybe because wizards didn't wish them to."

"You have to be born with that knowledge, we cannot share everything with Muggleborns."

"Perhaps what you are searching for, is what is already lost." I replied softly. "You cannot stop people from possessing magic and those people need to be taught or else the power will be wild and untamed."

"Yes, but we do not have to share all of our world with them." Scorpius replied before turning from me and walking out of the room, I stared at his retreating back, watching him until he was gone.

"Knobby?" I asked and the house elf appeared instantly. "Where is the library?'

"Fallow me mistress." The house elf replied with a bow and I nodded fallowing behind him. We went to the library together, it was an amazing library almost as big as the Hogwarts library, everywhere were books carefully put in an exacting chronicle. The library even had sections laboriously made in neat handwriting. By the fire sat several green armchairs and a portrait of a young nobleman on a horse was displayed over the mantle. It could have been Scorpius or Draco, or even some very distant ancestor. Malfoys all, like Weasleys looked curiously alike. I stood for a moment before heading to the shelf marked Journals and Reference and I pulled a single book at random from the shelf, _The Memoirs of Abraxas Malfoy_. I took the small leather bound notebook and sat in the chair reading it and seeking understanding in its pages.

_I turned seventeen today, I can feel the power growing within me, its accelerating I have never known such power. I feel as though all my life I have been asleep and have now just awoken. It is as father thought except even more then I imagined. I will do my duty and protect the Malfoy name and insure that the line continues. Already I know who I am to be bonded to, I feel her presence within my very soul. Her magic is so strong and I feel it bonding with my own. She is so beautiful, her blood is pure of contamination and that makes a certain joy in my mind. She makes everything seem right with the world and I want to cry out in joy every time that she is near, but I do not. She must accept my courtship first, accept me for who I am and what I am. She must or else I will perish, a terrible death of desolation, but I will not let a woman make me lose all reason, I will keep my fortitude and my own council. She will join with me in time..._

The writing continued describing his mate in every detail and it was fascinating to see a veela's mate through the eyes of a veela. I felt myself warm inside as his feelings poured through me, perhaps it was what part of Scorpius felt. I realized that our bond completion made me want to be close to him, even though I did not could not feel love for him as I didn't know him I wanted him to be near me. My entire existence depended upon him being near me, it was beyond desire, and it was a need so great that I had not felt it before. Reading the journal had somehow brought it out in me.

I had to close the book and take several deep breaths in order not to rush from the room in search of him. I was more afraid in that moment then I had been in my entire life, how could I a strong woman be so bound to a man that I would drop what I was doing in search of him? No I was not that sort of woman he would have to come to where I was before I would go to him. I took up the small book once more and continued reading.

_I flew for the first time today, it felt amazing like I was hole for the first time in my life, like after so many years of being blind I could see. The feeling it gives to be able to go into the air is amazing, the sight of your enemies or friends down below is more then incredible it calls like a siren whispering of the freedom of flight and I wished to never go down but my father called me so I had to do my duty by him and respond. The ones who seek to destroy our world are becoming more numerous there is no grey magic with them, it is all black or white. They cannot see that the wizard world is colorblind. They limit their abilities by thinking this and no matter how many times it is said that magic is neither good nor evil it is not understood. With magic there does come power, the power to will your desires into being, with the right amount of spell work but the things the mudbloods forget about is that there must also be duty. A duty to protect the earth from harm and those who would seek to use it to their own ends in the name of bettering the world. I believe that the world is a hopeless case already, it is impossible to better as there are people who will insure the repetition of history and act not out of respect for their magic but out of fear for their survival. Already my father is considering joining with Grindlewald to attempt to stop the scarring of our society. Muggles and Mudbloods do not deserve to be called human as they wish the harm of others for no other reason then fear and blind hatred. At least when we hate we hate for a reason, I must go again father is calling me. He wishes to draw up the marriage proposal with the Blacks, I will marry my bonded and produce a heir soon and the Malfoy line will be assured for one more generation at least. I can only hope that this continues to be the case._

I stopped reading, my world seemed to be falling to pieces around me, and it was not as I knew it. There seemed to be some truth to Abraxas's words but what could we do? I didn't know any longer. I sighed before replacing the book on the shelf before leaving the library I had never realized before that there was such a thing as too much knowledge. I started to walk not really mindful of where I was going until I got to the closed door and heard the sound of someone sobbing. I was unsure of what to do, but everything in me wanted to comfort someone when they were upset. It was just a part of who I was so I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Scorpius's voice asked from inside.

"Can I come in?" I asked and there was a silence from both of us for a moment before the door opened, Scorpius stood his eyes red and puffy but he still held himself with dignity and his mask was firmly in place.

"You may enter my room if you wish, yours is across the hall, this will be as much your home as mine and no room will be locked to you as you are my wife. This is my wing of the estates, my parent's wing is to the right after the entrance hall." I nodded and sat down in an armchair watching Scorpius as he did the same.

"I've been feeling drawn to you somehow today, it's the oddest sensation." I said and he nodded.

"Dinner will be soon." He replied avoiding the question in my words, before sitting in the armchair opposite.

"Is there something wrong, have I harmed you by my words in some way?" I asked him and he straitened his eyes meeting mine.

"No, you are unable to harm me, as much as I am unable to harm you. It is simply too much too fast and I fear... That you will never love me."

"So you are afraid of a marriage without love? Love will come in time Scorpius, there is already attraction within both of us otherwise this child would not have been conceived. Perhaps once we get to know one another better."

"But didn't you say that you already know me?" Scorpius asked and I remembered saying that, daring him to prove me wrong.

"And as you said Sometimes I wonder if you could ever truly know a person, or if a person could ever truly know themselves." I replied. "There is more both of us could learn about the other. I for instance know that you do not snore over loudly."

"Malfoys don't snore at all." He replied and I smiled.

"Right, you just breathe heavily." I replied.

"Exactly, and you do not snore either, I am a light sleeper and would have woken if you did." Right he was light as a log. I wondered how many more lies he would have to tell, maybe if I took his words at the opposite I would find their true meaning.

"Maybe we should eat, it seems as if it is getting quite late." I said and he nodded.

"Agreed." He replied before standing up and I fallowed into the dining hall. "My parents should be back soon from the morning."

"Why do they go, it seems like a lot more painful punishment then anything else. I wouldn't if I was them."

"Do you mean about my family taking a different side to the war other then the one that was victories?" Scorpius asked. "Do not think we are ashamed of what we believe and who we are, never think that. Everyone lost that day, some more then others, my father lost someone very dear to him and a few months later his only other friend was also taken away to Azkaban. Poor Gregory didn't even get a trial, they were more then friends, they were his vassals and it was his duty to protect them. A Malfoy seldom cries but in telling me about his friends, my father openly wept. Do not think that you know me or my family, we are not the monsters the world seems to think we are. They fear us, everyone fears us, when once the family name garnered respect, and people now do things for us from fear. Would you like to know how it feels to have people whispering things as you pass, they don't even give me a chance! The world is not divided into good or evil why can't they see that?"

"Because very few people can, you are right Scorpius, the world does have an us versus them quality to it. However we are only human, despite being wizards, it is only when we lose sight of our humanity and believe that we are faultless that problems arise. I have never thought overmuch of the reasons behind the war, other then that it was terrible. I have much to think about tonight and so much more to learn, will you teach me the customs?"

"Of course as you will be a Malfoy you need to know all things my family believes, as I need to know about yours. Perhaps in the sharing we will get to know one another better."

"Alright Scorpius, just promise me that you will not lie." I said to him and his face flushed.

"I never lie." He replied.

"You never tell the truth either." I replied as we reached the dining hall and sat down at the table. The room was amazing, ten chandeliers lent their light to a long elegant table with dragon claws carved upon its ends. Elegant chairs lined with deep red velvet were grouped around the table, and had the same dragonclaw ends. The table was decorated with amazing inlays of magical creatures as well as a border of stars the symbol of wizard culture. I stared at the room for a moment before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy appeared.

"Your here I see." Mr. Malfoy said to me and I nodded.

"Scorpius took me here, I trust that you have worked everything out with my parents."

"Yes and you will have an exam at Saint Mungo's next Tuesday." Mr. Malfoy replied.

"The manor is very beautiful." I said as Knobby appeared.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, every Malfoy adds something to it, it's a bit of a family tradition." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Please call me Rose, I won't be a Weasley for long after all, it's about time that I get accustomed to it." I replied and Mr. Malfoy nodded.

"You may address me as Draco if you so desire, although the Incredible Bouncing Ferret is strictly prohibited." I stared at Mr. Malfoy for a moment, wondering if he wanted me to laugh or not.

"I will not call you that if you wish." I replied. "As long as you do not call me Weasel." Scorpius had a bit of a coughing fit at that one.

"Very well." Draco replied.

"Would you like some water Scorpius, that sounds like a nasty cough. Oh and dear, I'm Astoria, no need for formalities among family."

"Its nice to meet you Astoria, I don't believe that we have ever been formally introduced. It is a bit hard with my family's dislike of yours."

"Spoken very plainly, I admire that ability in a woman." Astoria said smiling. "Yes, well you must be different then them or else you would not be marrying Scorpius."

"Not so different as you would think, I just give people more of a chance then them. You can find out a lot more that way then just labeling them at once, especially with your family, I've found that Scorpius can be a completely different person then the one that I was used to seeing. A muggle playwright said it well, all the world is a stage and we're but actors in it."

"Shakespeare." Draco nodded. "One of my favorites but you are wrong about him being a muggle, he was a squib."

"That would explain a lot." I admitted. "There is so much to learn here, its fascinating to meet people with different views then your own." I smiled at Scorpius. "Scorpius and I were having a bit of a debate on the finer points in magic, I found it fascinating. I hope that the fact that I have a muggleborn mother doesn't lower me in your eyes."

"It depends on whether or not you seek to change our world." Draco replied. "Its so tedious having all these new laws come up every other century with people that really don't know what they are talking about. I think that we should teach the muggleborns how to control their magic, but not let them into our society where they try to change it with only half an understanding of what they are changing if that."

I nodded. "I am a firm believer in research." I replied. "Scorpius has given me a lot to think about and I hope that I have done the same. Ravenclaw in my opinion is the house with the least set in stone morals. I believe there is truth in what you believe but not so much so that I want to go around killing muggles." Scorpius and Draco looked at me astounded.

"What did you say?" Draco asked his voice like steel.

"What part, the one about there being some truth in what you believe, or the part about killing muggles?" I replied.

"The second." Scorpius said through his teeth.

"Well then prove me wrong, Voldemort did kill muggles as did his followers along with pureblood families that had been around for centuries."

"You little Weas...Weasley!" Draco roared. "How can you know the dark lords reasons, how can you know what he tried to stop before he went mad with the help of Potter. How can you know what it is like for us, trying to salvage our world when with each passing generation it becomes further and further away from the way it used to be? We have not saved ourselves, we have destroyed all."

"Well then, how do you believe that the world was destroyed?" I asked them and Draco stared at me a look of admiration in his eyes.

"You should have gone into politics Rose, you have a mind for it." Astoria said.

"I was thinking of that, but first I must do what is required of me by baring this child. What do you believe is required of me beyond that point?"

"A true wizard supports his wife so that she can run the household and support his family." Draco replied.

"So I see, according to you I should be wife and mother, but nothing more?" I asked him.

"You support my son in ways that you see fit, as well as the family. You could be a dignitary of sorts for him and persuade others that our opinions aren't as bad as they think they are. Or you could stay at the manor if you wish, you could have your own position beside Scorpius but your first duty would be to protect the interests of my son."

"I see, before I can protect those interests I must first know what they are, I must first know this family before I could think to do such a thing and you must know me. My beliefs and morals, we should learn from each other."

"Finally a Weasley that isn't a hothead and might possess a brain."

"Oh trust me Draco, I have my own temper but I do know when to keep it veiled." I replied. "As for my family being hotheads, I do admit that they are rather quick to judge, as the world is rather quick to judge them."

"The world you say?" Draco said. "The world sees what it wants to see."

"I agree." I replied.

"You what?" Draco asked.

"I agree." I stated. "People say that Grindlewald or Voldemort were evil, that we should hate them, but I don't believe that. What reasons have we to hate what we don't know? I lost family to Voldemort as you did to my family, but still I don't think that one loss outweighs the other. There was a reason that people fallowed Voldemort as much as there was a reason that people fallowed Dumbledore or my Uncle Harry. Its not a simple good verses evil case or at least I think its not. History is often reported to the viewpoint of the victories." Draco nodded.

"Perhaps we can discuss this further while we eat." He said and I nodded.

"I would be delighted." I replied and saw both Scorpius and Draco smile.

"You chose well son." Draco said to Scorpius.

"Chose?" I asked. "I think it was more of a thing of youthful passion then a choice, but I suppose deep down at least we chose each other." I said as the house elf served an entire braised lamb with mashed potatoes and gravy. I waited for a few minutes for Draco to serve himself, before realizing that they were waiting for me to serve myself and I laughed lightly. Scorpius's eyes met mine and I saw a flicker of devotion within them.

"What do you find amusing?" Astoria asked and I smiled.

"Simply that we're eyeing each other like we are dragons." I replied and Astoria started to laugh as well.

"Please serve yourself." Draco said his eyes barely disguising their amusement and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and delicately served myself some of the lamb and potatoes. "This looks good." I said before passing the tongs to Astoria, who took a portion before passing it to Draco and Scorpius. We ate in silence and after the meal Draco sent for a decanter of wine. "Might I have some milk Knobby?" I asked and Knobby nodded.

"Would mistress prefer dragon's milk or cows milk, or Griffin's milk."

"How does one milk a dragon?" I asked.

"Very carefully." Draco replied. "Although the properties are well worth it, it often gives a wizard strength and can help in the development of a child, I suggest you have some I had forgotten that we have it."

"Very well then, bring some dragon milk then please Knobby." I said and Knobby bowed low before disappearing with a trail of smoke and reappearing a moment later. "I did not know that getting Dragon's milk was possible, my Uncle Charlie works with dragons in Romania and he has never mentioned such a thing to me."

"We have friends that keep tame dragons as pets, they have several welsh greens I believe." Draco replied. "Their children grow up along with the dragons and the dragons see them as littermates and allow them to milk them when they come of age. They then sell the dragons to those who will take care of them as well as the potion ingredients that come from the dragons when they shed their skin, or when they clip their toenails."

"Fascinating, they must be very brave to do such a thing." I said before pouring some of the milk into the goblet.

"Yes, they are. They are also our vassals and as such give us a small tax as we give them protection." I nodded before sipping at the milk and feeling a warm liquid feeling spread down my throat. I sighed as I took another sip and saw the light in my stomach grow even brighter. I stared in surprise as did Scorpius.

"No question as to whether or not my Grandchild is a wizard." Draco said and I nodded smiling, I was unable to see the difference as of yet in my shape, but the magic was strong, the child I was baring would be powerful. I put a hand to my stomach touching it lightly and feeling the warmth that it held.

"Its incredible isn't it?" Astoria asked and I nodded.

"Amazing." I agreed. "Beautiful." I sighed and smiled. "Would you like to feel the warmth?" I asked Astoria and she nodded putting a hand upon my stomach.

"So strong." She said in wonder. "Draco feel him."

"May I?" Draco asked and I nodded, it was a bit odd to have so many people touching my stomach, but they were to be my child's grandparents. I finished drinking the goblet and poured another, now my whole body was softly glowing it felt glorious, I laughed delighted and spread my arms up in the air. Scorpius stared at me in wonder and both Draco and Astoria looked up staring at me in the same wonder.

"You are beautiful." Scorpius breathed without thought.

"It feels glorious." I said smiling. "Bright light overtakes me, feel the magic that makes me." I said.

"Who wrote that? I have not heard it before."

"My mother." I replied. "When my brother was born, she created a song for me. I was two at the time but I still remember it."

"Granger always did have a way with words." Draco conceded and I smiled before yawning slightly, feeling a sudden weariness.

"Tired?" Astoria asked and I nodded. "That makes sense as the child draws upon your magic and strength." I knew that but I didn't know it would be so sudden, I was fine a moment ago but now I was exhausted.

"It comes suddenly." I said yawning and she nodded.

"As suddenly as it retreats, I would wake up in the middle of the night, wide awake and be lethargic in the mornings. There wasn't any pattern to it at all." Astoria admitted. "But it was well worth it." She smiled at Scorpius I nodded before yawning again.

"Forgive me for retiring?" I asked.

"There is nothing to forgive." Astoria replied and I nodded before turning towards the hall.

"Other direction Rose." Scorpius said and I blushed nodding, before going in the opposite direction.

"Knobby?" I called and the house elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Could you show me to my rooms, and please call me Rose I am not your mistress yet."

"Yes Mistress Rose, fallow Knobby, Knobby will show you where to go."

"Thank you Knobby." I replied and the house elf bowed.

"Knobby is happy to serve." Knobby said leading me to a beautifully inscribed chamber. On the ceiling winged men played together, the artist had managed to make them look as if they would come off of the ceiling and join me in the room. They were expertly done, although they did not speak. A fire was blazing in the corner and was ingraved with the simple design of two white wings. The bed was much like the ones I had used at Hogwarts in that it was a four poster, the hangings over the bed were purple in color and transluset so I could still see the painting if I wished. However I was tired so I gave the room the breifest inspection before I sighed and realized that my clothes had been put into the room somehow. I took out my nightgown and put it on before casting a quick scurgify charm on my teeth and lying in the bed, letting the darkness swirl in upon me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I awoke as dawn was breaking; a need came overwhelming me to see Scorpius. I got up and went into Scorpius's room. He lay upon the bed, his face full agony, his wings were open and he clawed at his pillows. "Love me, please love me." He said and I stared at him in shock, I settled upon the bed and looked down at him watching him in pain seemed somehow unbearable to me, I knew that I didn't love him yet but somehow he continually drew me to him.

I gently touched his hair and he shifted as if feeling my presence in his sleep. He sighed contentedly as I lay down beside him, letting out a gentle puff of air as I continued to stroke his hair. His wings were still out and I felt the urge to touch them again but I didn't. I sighed as I heard him softly breathing; somehow he seemed at peace now that I was beside him. I smiled, I had a certain power over him and that made me feel less helpless to the questions that my mind had come to yesterday.

I smiled and lifted myself from the bed; Scorpius actually mewled and clutched at my arm. I settled once more and he seemed to relax against the bed once more. I didn't know what he would do if he awoke to find me in his bed. I wasn't ready for that sort of commitment, that thought made me laugh, I was ready to have his child but not to share myself completely with him as he didn't with me. What was I afraid of him realizing, that I cared for him, that I cared when he was in pain? I didn't know but the deep slumber that he appeared to be in now, meant that he had not slept well before. From the way that he had appeared to me when I had entered his room it was very likely. I sighed and gently stroked his hair before standing, the moment I left his side the nightmare returned. I couldn't be seen with him however; I couldn't let him see me lying beside me so I left the room.

I went to my own and took out my clothes changing into them. "Knobby?" I called and the house elf appeared. "Wake Scorpius please, I think that he's having a bad dream." I said and Knobby nodded.

"Young Master is often given to bad dreams." Knobby said. "I will rouse him."

"Thank you Knobby." I replied and the house elf bowed. "Knobby? Tonight will you make sure that he won't awaken until morning?"

"Mistress Rose, why is you asking this of me?"

"Can you be silent?" I asked him. "Not tell the rest of the household."

"If it is helping Young Master I will."

"I know Knobby, that I-I am supposed to be Scorpius's mate. I am afraid, I don't know him and yet I feel drawn to him. I don't want to do something I feel unready for and yet I cannot bare his suffering." I replied and he nodded.

"I will do as Mistress Rose asks." Knobby replied. "Although is difficult for me, is helping Young Master."

"Yes, I understand. I want him to tell me of his own accord, not from his dreams, so please don't tell anyone." I repeated myself.

"I will not, house elves is good at secrets."

I nodded. "Thank you Knobby." I said and Knobby smiled before bowing.

"Mistress Rose is kind, she is." Knobby said. "She thanks Knobby, some of Master's friends forget." Knobby smiled. "But I is knowing that Masters love Knobby in their own way, Knobby is happy, does not need spit." I stared at him.

"Spit?"

"House elf liberation, Knobby is hating that. Knobby wants to serve master."

"Oh you mean SPEW." I said laughing lightly. "Don't worry Knobby I'm not my mother and I don't fight her battles." Knobby nodded bowing.

"I is waking Young Master now." He said. "He is sleeping soundly." I laughed again I liked Knobby, he was sweet.

"Are there more house elves here Knobby?" I asked and he nodded.

"There is three house elves here." Knobby replied. "House elves is needing wizard magic to survive. House elves is weak, without power we die. There be three house elves, three masters. Soon maybe other house elf come, house elf like Malfoys good family be fair in judgment to house elf. Masters do not punish us, I is allowed to punish self if I do wrong. I never go against family so I is never getting hurt. Unlike house elves that is living with other masters." I was fascinated by what the house elf was telling me.

"After you wake Scorpius will you take me to the library?" I asked and the house elf nodded.

"I is honored to serve mistress." Knobby said.

"I would also like to meet the other elves, perhaps help cook lunch?" I asked and Knobby stared at me.

"House elves is needing to be busy. House elves is needing to help wizards, house elves is not needing help." Knobby said and I held up my hand.

"Calm down Knobby, I don't think that you need help, its more that I like to cook then anything else. However if you wish to not have help then I will not." Knobby nodded looking relieved.

"I is going now." The house elf said and went across the hall entering Scorpius's room soundlessly. A few minutes later Knobby returned. "Master is not sleeping, I is taking you to library, then I is taking you to breakfast." I nodded and walked with the little elf through the hallways of closed doors until we came to the library, I had been focused before on only the large collection of books before but now I couldn't help looking up at the amazing ceiling. Tiny scrolls marked out the constellations as each was labeled. I realized that quite a few Malfoys had been named after stars, as was a Wizard tradition. Some believed that if a wizard was named after a constellation they were distained for greatness and luck for the rest of their lives. Doubly so the wizards that were named after their month of their birth I wondered if Scorpius had been born in November.

I looked at the bookshelves and found a book on veela bonding and sitting in the chair opened it. I smiled as I saw the single white feather stuck within the book. I wondered which of Scorpius's ancestors had left the feather inside the book, or if it had been Scorpius himself that had done so. Inside was a small rendering of the Malfoy family tree, it stopped with Scorpius but it was glowing slightly. I smiled gently touching the glowing pages in the book. We had not yet had our child, but there was the proof of its existence. I flipped to the first chapter still smiling, I was going to be a mother and I would bare Scorpius's child into the world. No matter how many times I had thought it in the last day the wonder of it did not go away.

The veela is a interesting and difficult creature to understand, unless you are one of them. They are exceedingly protective of their families and mates. It has been know for a veela to kill someone if their mate is threatened. Veela depend upon their mates for their very survival, they are creatures of passion and need love from their mates to survive. If they do not feel love from those they are mated with they will suffer from terrible night visions, humors of a millennially nature and ultimately death, if the pair has begun the bonding the death of the veela can result in the death of the mate from heartbreak. Their hearts minds and souls would be tied together after finishing the bonding process. If one does not bond with their mate, the veela can go insane and force themselves upon their mate, this circumstance is rare however and there was only four known reporting of this happening.

I closed the book before putting a shrinking charm upon it and putting it into my pocket. That was enough for now, this was more then pure knowledge for the sake of it, this was my life and the life of my child, lives that were dependant upon my ability to fall in love with Scorpius. No love could not be forced it would have to happen naturally. Perhaps that was why he had calmed when I had been within the room with him. She stood up and Knobby instantly appeared.

"Mistress Rose is coming with Knobby? Knobby is showing Mistress Rose the kitchens and the house elves that have supplicated for Mistress Rose's attention."

"House elves?" I asked.

"Mistress Rose is not going without a house elf. Mistress Rose will need our help she will, we can be teaching Mistress Rose the ways of a Malfoy as we did with the Young Master." Knobby smiled. "I is honored to be Young Master's personal elf. My magic is tied with his, is a great honor to serve Young Master Malfoy."

"Very well then take me to meet with the other house elves." I said.

"Knobby is happy that Mistress Rose so says. Knobby is taking Mistress Rose to the kitchens." I smiled and fallowed him to the kitchen, eleven house elves stood within the kitchen, nine that were nervous and two that were wearing the sacks that the Malfoys had given them. I smiled and bent down before the little creatures in the Malfoy pillowcases, a slight house mark was on the hem of their sacks.

"I am Rose, or Mistress Rose as Knobby appears to prefers to call me, I would like to get to know you better." The two house elves smiled.

"I is Blinky." The house elf replied.

"And I is Mooby."

"It is good to meet you both, may you always find contentment in what you do for this house and the people within it."

"We is always enjoying our jobs." Mooby agreed and I smiled looking at the other house elves. I smiled at them and they looked down at their feet.

"I am not certain if Draco or Scorpius would want me to choose one of you without them." I said and they nodded. "I will ask later after breakfast." I knew better then to ask their names as they were seeking employment and that would make them even more nervous and even more difficult for me to choose one above the rest. "Knobby will you take me to the dining room, I will wait for Draco, Scorpius and Astoria to arrive." I laughed softly to myself, I would never thought that I would ever call Scorpius anything besides Malfoy, however now I was naming them all by their first names.

"I is doing as Mistress Rose asks." Knobby replied and they walked together to the dining room. Scorpius was already there drinking tea from a goblet. I smiled and sat beside him.

"Good morning Scorpius." I said to him and he grunted before taking a sip of the tea. I smiled, I had always suspected that Scorpius wasn't a morning person no matter how much he tried to hide it. "Its a beautiful day today." Again he grunted swirling the tea in his goblet and the glaring look he was giving me made me laugh. His eyes met mine with the same adoration flickering for a moment before he hid it and made his features be unreadable once more. "Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He replied.

"Close yourself off from me, I want to get to know you Scorpius if we are to be husband and wife I should know you shouldn't I."

"Very well, I will try not to control my emotions around you, I'll make myself vulnerable for your convenience." Scorpius replied.

"If its such a chore then don't bother, forget that I ever asked to get to know you, then we'll lead our lives as strangers within our own home. That's not what I want for me, or our child." I said my anger vanishing as soon as it had come. "Please Scorpius I want to get to know you."

"Very well what do you wish to know about me?"

"I want to know your middle name." I replied.

"Why?"

"It is easier then calling you Scorpius or Malfoy that seems too formal."

"Its Hyperion." Scorpius replied.

"Hyperion."

"Yes Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Scorpius replied and I smiled.

"Quite the mouthful." I said and he nodded. "My middle name is Luna, Rose Luna Weasley, I suppose it will be Rose Luna Malfoy soon."

"Luna it suits you well." Scorpius said. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." I blushed and he smiled. "Your beautiful when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Blush." He said and colored briefly himself, I smiled.

"So are you." I replied. "Although not beautiful more handsome then beautiful." Which made me blush even more as Draco and Astoria entered into the dining room, they looked at us both and then intently at each other as if using some sort of silent communication. Which I realized from what I had read this morning was exactly what was happening.

Knobby appeared with a crack along with the two other house elves serving several dishes. "So you have met Blinky and Mooby." Draco said smiling.

"Yes and there are nine house elves waiting in the kitchen." I replied. "Apparently they want me to be tied with one of them, I wanted to wait for you to accompany me."

"That was very smart of you, there are certain elves that will use your power and betray your secrets in return." Draco said nodding as he helped himself to the eggs as well as bacon and toast. I waited until the tongs were passed to me before taking a portion. "I talked with my private physician and he has agreed to see you today."

"Good, the more magical groundings a child receives the better." I replied. "I remember my Grandmum helping my uncles with the birth of their own children. She had been trained in childbearing magic after the birth of Charlie." I smiled at the thought of my grandmother.

"That sounds like Mrs. Weasley, a force to be reckoned with, I used to be frightened of her at school." He admitted and I chuckled. "Have you ever seen the woman in battle, she would make dead men come alive with the thought of her displeasure." This made me laugh outright before taking a bite of eggs.

"At what time will the physician come?" I asked.

"At eleven, which should give us enough time to choose the servant you wish to bond yourself to. It is good that you are pregnant as the house elf will feel a special bond with the child." I smiled at the thought as I continued to eat, helping myself to a second and third helping as Scorpius's eyes widened.

"I'm hungry its you that made me this way so you can put your eyes back in your head." I snapped surprised at my sudden flare of temper.

"And so it begins, I do not envy you son." Draco said and Scorpius appeared pale, I felt a wave of humor overtake me and started to laugh, being unable to stop, for several minutes.

"Every time Draco bemoans that we are unable to sire more children, I remind him of my instability during Scorpius' pregnancy." Her eyes danced with merriment. I at once sobered and nodded at Draco.

"Perhaps we should go to the kitchens." I said and he nodded as I stood up and Scorpius took my hand we went to the kitchens together. Draco smiled at the house elves and pulled five younger ones forward.

"How old are each of you?" Draco asked.

"I am a hundred years old Lord as are my companions, we is cousins." Draco smiled at the young elf that had answered, however I felt myself identify with the one standing to the left of the one who had spoken. She seemed pretty and nervous, the others were staring strait ahead but she did not hide her fear. I gently lifted her face with my hand.

"I am Rose, what is your name?"

"Vinky, Lady Rose." The house elf replied and I smiled a curious feeling overtaking me, Vinky's eyes widened, she felt it as well. "Thank you Mistress, thank you." The small elf said. "I is so happy."

"You chose her?" Draco asked and I nodded.

"Was it wrong of me to choose, she seemed to call to me somehow, she did before I conversed with you as well.

"Then she is your elf, there would be no other reason for you to feel the bond so strongly." Draco said and smiled. "Perhaps you will all return after my grandchild is born within a few months."

"We is honored for your asking." The house elves all replied before disappearing.

"That was shorter then I have thought which is good, because the physician will be coming soon." Draco said and I nodded. "We will wait for him in the parlor." I fallowed behind Draco as he left the kitchens and Scorpius seized my hand, I couldn't help but take a glance up at him, his face appeared to be full of joy, I smiled. He was so beautiful like this, an angel among men and it made sense to me that the muggle legion had spread from male veela for the first time. The female veela had dark vulture like wings, while the males had the wings of swans, it was to attract their mate to them as they did not possess as strong as an allure. You did could not stay in a house full of veela over the Christmas holidays and not find a few things out.

We did not have to wait long, the physician appeared a moment later out of the fire. "Hello Mr. Malfoy, where is the young lady."

"Here." I replied. "Please call me Rose." The man nodded.

"Your babes are very strong, I can tell that already Rose. No one has ever called the magic of the Malfoy or Weasley family weak. Well, I can't tell as of yet whether or not your child is a boy, as is to be expected, or a girl. However I can give you some magical grounding and make sure you and the babes are healthy. May I put a hand to your stomach? It is necessary to ease the progress." I nodded and the man gently placed a hand upon my stomach. "Yes, your child is very strong, it's amazing to feel this much power this early." Scorpius beamed every inch the proud father and I couldn't help but smile. "Revenioliber." The man said pointing his wand hand at my stomach and he smiled as I saw a glowing sphere and a little dot within it. "That is your child Rose, so far it appears healthy. I will be back in two weeks time, I suggest that you also visit my collogues at saint mungos although they do not know all the spells I do, they still can assist with the delivery of your child." I nodded and smiled.

"We will see them on Tuesday." Draco pronounced.

"Very good, now if I may examine you Rose?" Again I nodded and he took out his wand again to perform diagnostic charms. "You are in good health, just be sure to do what your body and magic tells you, that's often the best way to insure a pregnancy without complications. Have you been drinking dragon milk?"

"I drank some last night." I replied.

"Good I am glad that my wife's dragons have benefited you."

"So it is you that raises the dragons."

"Yes, once you learn the mechanics of one species its not overly difficult that of another. The same spells work on magical creatures as well as they do on their female counterparts." The man smiled at me and I felt an answering smile, Scorpius's knuckles became white as he dug them into his palms, wow jealous much.

"That's fascinating, um could you undo the charm?" The man nodded.

"Decesignumliber." He said softly and the round orb hovering above her disappeared.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"It is my duty." The physician said and I smiled at him, before faking a yawn. "If you are tired you should retire to your room and rest." I nodded, yawning once more.

"I am a bit weary although it is not yet even afternoon."

"It is as I have said." Astoria smiled. "You will become weary at odd hours." I nodded yawning once more.

"Knobby?" I called and at once Knobby appeared. "Could you help me back to my room?" I asked and Knobby nodded.

"I is happy to help." Knobby said. "But is Vinky, who should be showing you."

"She knows the house already?" I asked and everyone laughed lightly, but it was impossible to take offence at their amusement.

"She is bound to you and to the house as you will become a Malfoy, this is her home and you are her master, supplying her with your strength." Scorpius finally managed. "She knows the Manor as well as any of us now that she is joined with the manor's core and has a slight bond to my father through it." I could tell that it was infinitely more complex then he was explaining.

"Vinky." I said and the little house elf appeared, already dressed in Malfoy livery.

"What can Vinky do for Mistress Rose."

"Take me to my rooms please Vinky." I replied and she bowed.

"Vinky is happy to serve Mistress Rose." She said and I smiled taking her small hand in my own, she looked up at me with surprise and devotion in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me Vinky." I said as we rounded the corner. "I hope that you are enjoying yourself.

"Oh yes, Vinky is helping to prepare lunch and dust the manner, Vinky is a happy elf." I smiled at her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Vinky, I will not punish you I would never do such a thing. However I would like someone to talk to, might I trust you to keep my secrets.

"Vinky is honored to serve mistress she is not telling a soul." I smiled again glad that I had chosen her I liked Vinky.

"If you would like some ribbon I have some in my drawers, its not clothes, just something pretty." I said and tugged lightly on the tunic, her eyes filled with tears. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Mistress is too kind." She replied and I smiled.

"Not at all Vinky I like you and hope that we can become friends as well as Mistress and elf, if that is permitted. I really don't know that much about house elves or the binding together of house elf and Mistress or Master if the case may be."

"I is obeying your orders, helping you in the upkeep of the house and the raising of your children if you is wanting. In return you is supplying me with a small amount of magic."

I nodded, I had thought it was something like that, although since my family hadn't bounded themselves to house elves in generations I was unsure of the technicalities. "That sounds fair, as long as it doesn't harm my child." Vinky smiled.

"Is not harming child, is helping child to bonded with house elf." Vinky replied. "Vinky is female, Vinky is able to help with childbirth." She leaned forward and giggling whispered. "The men folk do not like the technicalities, they too can help but they is somewhat poorer at it." I laughed along with the little elf. "They is not liking the way in which they is made, and human or house elf they is blushing at the news of your monthly cycle."

I smiled. "When I bled for the first time, I was at a Quidditch game with Dad and Hugo, they both were very pale and came rushing into my Aunt Ginny's tent at one o'clock in the morning with cries of Rosie's bleeding." The little house elf laughed at that and I smiled, I had been mortified at twelve years old and had never lived that down among the female Weasleys. Before the elf I had never told a soul about that experience, it most probably scarred me. Then another thought invaded my mind, if my father had gone pale over my bleeding what would he feel when I was baring my child? He would most probably faint, I loved my Dad, he was so brave about most things, but put him in front of a hormonal woman or a spider and he would make evasive tactics.

"Is you happy to have only one child?" The house elf asked.

"Who can tell with curses, perhaps they will overcome one another and I will have only a daughter although that is unlikely. More likely the curses would be broken with our union as the families would not want to burden their dependence. For a curse to hold the intent of the curse must still be with the dependence. Which means that my family and Scorpius's must truly hate each other."

"Maybe, but is not true likely." Vinky replied. "You is Malfoy, Malfoy is family, Weasley is family so no hate. Is very hard to hate family."

"Do you have your own language Vinky?" I asked and she nodded.

"House elves is speaking elfish when together, we is the last elves." She shook her head sadly. "There is once many, now so few. We is house elves, the lowest of the elves and yet we is surviving when the true elves, forest elves and river elves is gone. We is joining with wizards, we is needing help to survive. We is bonding with true elves before they is dying from humans. That is why we is turning to other elves until there is no more elves and we is turning to wizards. We is needing wizards to survive, we is asking wizards to let us take care of their houses. Wizards is saying yes, many years is passing but we is still serving true wizards. We is loyal to true wizards but not the ones who is liking humans. I is hating humans for what they is doing to humans." I stared at the little elf.

"I do not hate humans."

"But you is not likening them either." The house elf replied. "We is knowing if wizard is not liking humans." I nodded, I wasn't sure how I thought about muggles, and they seem a mix group. They are more willing to attack then others and more wiling to hurt the planet although we weren't doing anything to prevent it either. Perhaps if all the species worked together we could come to a solution but so many things had been lost when the muggles had turned on the rest of the magical creatures. I sighed sadly as we reached my door.

"Muggles are similar and at the same time different then wizards, I believe that they are capable of great good as well as great evil. As is any creature on this earth. I suppose we fear them because there are so many more of them then they are of us. They are more volatile then most species and they fear magic as much as they revere it. I suppose it is strange to love all muggles as it is as silly to love all wizards, house elves, or any number of magical creatures." Vinky nodded as I opened my door and went inside.

"Is you needing help with your robes?" Vinky asked and I nodded closing the door, it would be a good way to continue our conversation and build trust between us.

"Yes thank you Vinky, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"I is having two brothers, they is twins and is only ten years younger then I is." I smiled at the little elf. "I is needing to find my own Master, my mother is helping me with magic, but there is only one wizard in house."

"Which house were you born to Vinky?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I is a house elf from the house of Shacklebolt, mother is so proud." She smiled at me. "She is saying 'I is always knowing Master is great. I is always knowing." I smiled in reply as she took off my robe.

"I liked Kingsley." I said. "The few times I met him with my parents he is a good man." Vinky nodded.

"He is not having a wife or children, his wife is dying in the war and he is not wanting another." I sighed with sadness as Vinky slid on my nightgown. "He is not knowing about Vinky, Vobby or Hobby, house elves is not sharing children with master if Master does not have place for them in house. They is fearing that the children is bonding with Master."

"I heard you tell Draco that you are a hundred years old, how old would that be in wizard years?" I asked and she smiled.

"I is your age in wizard years." She replied.

"Will you teach me elfish." I asked and Vinky stared at me.

"I is honored, that you is wanting to learn." Vinky replied. "I is learning English from mother." I smiled at the house elf, already I felt a kinship with her. I could imagine her with green clothing, standing next to a taller elf. I had read about the true elves in books, they had been beautiful creatures and I felt sadness that they no longer graced the world with their presence. By the time that wizards had thought to help the elves it had been too late.

"Teach me some now?"

"As'alika someth enarku asilath." Vinky smiled. "May the tree of life bless you."

"A'aika somth enaru asilath." I said.

"Close, try again, As'alika someth enarku asilath."

"As'alika someth enarku asilath." I smiled I had always been alright at languages, and I never forgot a thing once I had learned it.

"Good, you is speaking well." She said as I took out a battered copy of Tales of Beadle the Bard.

"Do you know how to read?" I asked her.

"Not human script is you trusting me with your words?" I hesitated before nodding.

"I'll trust you if you trust me, that way we'll trust each other." I replied and she laughed.

"I is liking you."

"And I you Vinky." I replied smiling before writing out the alphabet on a piece of paper. I spent time teaching her four letters and letting Vinky write them out before I yawned. "I will teach you more later, just don't teach the other house elves alright? I am not sure if Draco would like this or not." I said and she nodded.

"I is not sharing what you is teaching me, if you is not sharing what I is saying. I is keeping your secrets and you is keeping mine as you wanted."

"Agreed." I smiled at her and drew a small amount of blood from my finger, from the small sharp necklace my Aunt Muriel had given me for my coming of age. "Do house elves have blood oaths?" I asked and she nodded her eyes filling with amazement.

"We is having oaths." She replied and I smiled as she did the same, I had not realized that house elves had carried oath knives on them.

"By my magic and the power that guides me I swear that I will keep the secrets of Vinky the house elf until my dying day." I smiled at Vinky who cut her finger.

"By my magic, the power that guide me and the tree of life I swear that I will uphold my Mistress's honor and make it my own as well as keeping her secrets until my dying day." I stared at the house elf in shock for a moment before pressing together our wounds and healing them, until only a small scar remained, an oath wound would always leave a scar.

I laid upon the bed and listened to Vinky softly singing to me, the singing was incredibly soothing. "As'alika someth enarku asilath, As'alika vinki'ania sarth asilath. As'alika knobianu Dobbianri asilath. As'alika asilath hobriana karia asilartharni venaikiana. As'alika asilath farsani veariki asanath, farsani veariki asari. Hobriana asilath vobaniaria esaria veskiniana, hobriana asilath vobaniaria. That is a lullaby of my people this is what it means in your language. "May the tree of life bless you, may the spirits guide you, may the branches protect you, may you always know your heat home, may you never need to wander, never need to fear. Know that you are loved my child, know that you are loved."

"It is beautiful." I said and the house elf smiled.

"Thank you mistress, rest now." She said and I nodded allowing my eyes to close and my breathing to calm into sleep.

When I awoke it was to the door opening, I had always been a light sleeper but had learned early how to feign sleep around my realities, they each had their own distinctive footsteps so I would 'wake' as my cousin Freddy or my brother came into the room. Like their namesake they had a taste for trouble, where as Roxanne and George would have a running joke. He would ask her sometimes 'are you sure your my daughter?" To which she would reply. 'are you sure you are my Dad, Roxanne had been sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my family except me. They had been so proud of me when I had gotten into Ravenclaw, or more of my mother was. 'I always knew you were a risk taker like me.' Mother had of course the choice of going to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I smiled at the thought before someone sat upon my bed.

"Are you awake Rose?" Scorpius asked and I feigned sleep for a few minutes. I felt him beside me and he wrapped an arm around me cradling me to him, his fingers gently splayed over my stomach. "You have no idea how long I've wished to do this, hold you in my arms. My heart sings at the thought of you and my dreams are haunted by you. I haven't been sleeping well for the entire year, because of the thoughts of loosing you brings, I have terrible nightmares."

I sighed in my sleep and rolled over onto my back, Scorpius letting go of me as I did so. "You are so beautiful, Firemane, I agree with what you friends called you. Its so very beautiful, bright red Weasley hair, the kind of hair I want for my child. You turn heads, my Rose although you do not see your own beauty every other male does. This last year has been so hard for me, picturing you in another's arms, but somehow you chose me. True you were intoxicated at the time but you chose me all the same and that gives me hope. What you are doing now gives me hope as well. For you see dear Rose I am not just a wizard, I am a veela as well."

I turned my head and moaned softly in my 'sleep.'

"The veela never completely goes away, no matter how many generations pass, as long as you believe in it, when I was a small child, father used to fly me around the manor to get me to sleep. I was so proud of myself when at the age of eight my wings opened for the first time, they were fledgling wings, and unable to fly but the way father talked about them they sounded like the most glorious wings in the world. He had a small portrait made that day, and it still hangs in the office."

I couldn't help but smile and he sighed.

"Everything about you is so beautiful Rose, every part of my soul cries out for you. I cannot sleep, let alone do anything else without you, you make my heart soar. I can feel your presence at all times, even when I sleep. I hope that one-day, you might love me as I do you.

"Scorpius." I said a soft smile upon my face.

"Oh Rose I love you." He said and then gently kissed me on the lips. "I am so tired, I don't find myself caring if you awake to find me in your bed or not." He said and laid his head upon my chest. His arms curling around me, he was asleep within moments and snoring like the truly drained.

I smiled and opened my eyes, looking down at him. He had admitted to me his fears, even though he thought me asleep at the time he had done it. "Accio veela book." The tiny book zoomed into my hand and I gently extricated my hands from Scorpius as I enlarged it again and started to read.

After a veela is born, it will resemble a beautiful human child for the first eight years of its life. Then the first change happens, children with veela heritage can often be quick to anger at this age, as the veela within them wants to be recognized. At eleven years of age the first molting happens and they are given the wings more or less that they will have for the rest of their lives. Although, these wings are the size of the child as a child would be unable to support the weight of the adult wings. After the first molting, the veela will molt every six months for the rest of their lives. From the age of sixteen to the age of twenty-four veela search for and court their mates, once a mate is found they have a year before the first feelings of despario hit them. The desperio as mentioned above comes in three stages if the veela is feeling as if their mate does not love them, or bond with them.

I skipped over the next few chapters as it listed the anatomy of the veela and not the relationship as I wanted. The bonding could be taken in any order, but most commonly first there is the confession where the veela admits of their heritage, where their mate has the ability to listen. Second is the acceptance of the veela, where the mate allows the veela to court them. Third is the courtship this is often the longest portion of the bonding. Then their is the declaration of love, where the veela and their mate admit that they love each other and wish to be together for the rest of their lives. Finally in most cases there is the mating, after a veela mates for the first time it seldom does not result in a child or children as is more likely with the first mating.

I stared at the page I had never even thought of the possibility that there could be more then one child growing within me. I smiled at the thought, why not? My family was given to twins, in my generation alone there were two sets, Molly and Lucy named after the mothers of Percy and Audrey, as well as Fred and Roxanne, George was given to names that did not sound alike for twins, where as I thought it would be sort of sweet to have similar names for twin children.

Scorpius shifted in his sleep and started to drool upon my nightgown. I smiled at the thought of his horror upon awakening to find drool upon my nightgown, and his loud protests that 'Malfoys don't drool.' I gently stroked his hair and he muttered in his sleep something about not wanting to be a house elf, I laughed softly before returning to the book and skipping over more pages, not needing to know all the details, later I would return to the book if I needed to, which was unlikely, it was more of a guide for the veela then for the mate. I smiled at the thought of Scorpius reading it and wondering who his mate would be, or if he already knew thinking about me.

I heard footsteps coming from the hall and saw my door opening I quickly shrunk the book as Astoria came inside, staring at the two of us as she walked to my bedside. I smiled at her and she smiled in reply. "We can talk if you like, he's asleep lets preserve his male dignity by allowing him to believe that he sleeps like a dragon." Astoria laughed at that.

"I came here to talk to you about Scorpius." Astoria said and I nodded, if my son was a veela he would do the same.

"I know, he's told me, in his sleep or when he's thought that I was asleep, but told me all the same."

"What will you do?" Astoria asked.

"Well if he ever gets around to asking me I would most probably accept, although I'm not sure if I want to rush into anything with him and weaken the bond. I like Scorpius but I can't say yet I love him, I care for him deeply and a part of me cries out for him, I suppose that's the start of the bond." Astoria nodded.

"It is, Draco didn't tell me about being a veela until after we were married, I suppose it's different with everyone." I nodded looking at my stomach.

"How many people do the last stage first for example." I smiled at the thought of a baby, my baby.

"Not many." Astoria replied. "But then again not many have your family history."

"Ah you mean that wonderful hate/hate relationship that we have with your family?" I asked and Astoria stared at me astounded. "What, I'm a Weasley, we wouldn't know subtitle if it danced naked in front of us."

"I think that you know subtitle better then you let on." Astoria said.

"Perhaps, the hat was tempted to put me into Slytherin." She gasped at my admission and I smiled. "It didn't even consider Gryffindor even then I was slightly different then my family. I wanted to know others opinions which set me apart from my family, its a bit my way is the right way at home. They don't even really recognize that there are other ways of being a wizard that could be equally valuable. That's why I want the child to be raised with the beliefs of both families not matter how contradictory." Astoria smiled at me.

"You are a very astute woman Rose, I am honored to soon call you my daughter." I smiled at Astoria.

"Thank you." I replied. "I'm learning so much here, the knowledge you have about the wizard world is amazing."

"You mean that you're amazed by how dark it is."

"I consider myself a white witch with a grey philosophy although I would never use dark spells myself as it goes against my nature, I could see the advantages of using them."

"Why then are you holding yourself back, you know my opinion and Draco's on the matter already."

"Yes well its a bit different if you've been raised in a muggle supporting family, my grandparents are muggles and I couldn't think of harming them."

"Not all dark magic causes harm, just like not all light spells are unharmful. Dark magic is more misunderstood then light magic because others fear it." Astoria said and I nodded.

"maybe its not the spell, but the intent of the spell that matters, like the unforgettable, they don't work unless you really mean them."

"Exactly." Astoria smiled at me. "So if you can justify your reasons, in your own heart its never truly wrong to use a spell. If you believe in what you are doing and that it is right then you shouldn't have to explain yourself to others. If you feel that need to justify it to others you must first examine yourself and see if you believe what you are doing is right."

I nodded I liked Astoria, her logic was different from my own but at the same time I found it to be very strong. She wasn't afraid of admitting her beliefs like some. "If it is the intentions that matter, when does it start to get out of hand? We can all agree that the war was terrible and lost its reasons becoming nothing more then a struggle for power."

"The thing is about such wars, no matter their intent they always wind up harming others, for something that could be avoided if people were willing to talk. We can all be stubborn sometimes and unyielding I suppose its a part of wizard nature." I smiled at her in reply.

"Yes, I agree with you." I replied and she nodded. "I'm sorry about all of this, I feel as though I have forced myself into your lives. You know if I was muggle I wouldn't even find out about being pregnant until after a month."

"Really they have to wait a whole month before knowing that they're pregnant? It's so easier to know right away in some ways. Its a bit hard to miss with wizards, for one thing you have that glow." I smiled at her.

"True, I can't believe some muggles though, they leave their children sometimes, or don't tell the man about the child."

"It's difficult, but muggles are sometimes unfaithful, where wizards never are. Its impossible to be unfaithful after you take your blood vows." I agreed.

"Muggles have vows as well, although theirs are based upon only trust, it seems less meaningful to me in some ways." I said and she nodded. "They can vow all they want, but really what it comes down to in either case is love." I smiled at the thought of the vow with the house elf, vows were not to be taken lightly, if a wizard knew within their heart that they had broke their oath, they would slowly loose their magic until they were only able to brew potions or the most rudimentary of magic. Such wizards would be shunned for what they had done, that was why entering into an oath with someone was considered sacred.

"Very true and some wizards attempt to circumvent their oath by making others and it does slow down the process of magical infirmity although such people are never truly trusted." Astoria said and I nodded, thinking of Severus Snape, who had managed to somehow keep all of his magic, I suppose that you could make an oath and not truly mean it within your heart, then it wouldn't be classified as betraying the person you made your oath to. "Perhaps we have debated the finer points of wizard philosophy enough for now. Every time I speak with you Rose you amaze me with your knowledge. Draco is uncomfortable talking about his beliefs with you, for the very reason that you seem to know how to ask exactly the right questions and know the give and take of debate very well."

"Thank you." I said. "I was in the debate club at school and found it fascinating."

"Scorpius wanted to join, but I convinced him that he would be better accepted if he tried out for Quidditch instead."

"We would have welcomed him." I said. "Or at least I would have, there were no Slytherins in the club, or people with other views then ours."

"Perhaps because they wished not to be discriminated against more then they already are."

"True, but I wonder, if we discriminate against Slytherins, or if they discriminate against us. That's why I like to open my mind as much as possible to other possibilities." I said and she nodded.

"You are wise beyond your years Rose, a true Ravenclaw."

"Thank you Astoria." I replied and she smiled nodding.

"Dinner will be served soon." She said and I nodded as she left my room closing the door behind her.

"Scorpius?" I asked, before gently shaking him, he didn't stir. "Scorpius?" I asked again somewhat louder, before shaking him again. I sighed and called Knobby.

"How is Knobby helping Mistress Rose?" Knobby asked looking at Scorpius.

"How do you wake him?" I asked Knobby and he smiled.

"Young master is ticklish." Knobby replied and I smiled.

"Thank you Knobby." I said and Knobby bowed before disappearing with a stream of smoke. I tickled Scorpius' sides lightly and after several minutes, he sleepily swatted away my hand.

"Stop it Knobby." He mumbled.

"Dinner is going to be soon Scorpius, which means you need to get up." I said gently.

"Few more minutes, Mother." Scorpius said and I couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Come on Scorpius, what's this I hear about Malfoys being light sleepers?" I asked him and he seemed to rouse at once.

"Rose?" He asked me.

"Who did you expect, you fell asleep on my bed after all." I replied. "Come on, get up."

"Very well." He replied sitting up and stretching yawning slightly. "I wanted to see if you and the child were alright, it seemed so peaceful in here that I must have dozed off." I allowed him to make his half-truths, if he had simply dozed off why was his head upon my chest?

"Its a very peaceful room, isn't it?" I asked him smiling.

"Yes, it is, its one of my favorites, I almost chose it when I turned eleven and father said I could have any room I wanted in my wing of the manor."

"The manor is very beautiful not how I imagined it." I said and he smiled.

"There is darkness as well as light to any place." He replied.

"Very true, now Rion could you return to your own room?"

"What did you call me?" Scorpius asked his voice curious not angry.

"Rion, its a lot shorter then Scorpius and it suits you." I replied. "Its a shortening of your middle name."

"Your family is rather fond of shortening long names." Scorpius said grinning.

"Or making short names longer." I agreed. "My family calls me Rosie, as we are to be family as well you may if you wish.

"I would be delighted, Rosie, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" I asked him in reply.

"Would you accompany me to Diagon Ally for the day, we need to get you a wardrobe befitting a Malfoy." He quickly added.

"I would be delighted." I replied. "It would give us an opportunity to get to know one another."

"You want to get to know me?" He asked.

"I do, yesterday, that was just a bit of Malfoy baiting, you can be a very different person Rion when we are alone."

"Yes, you will need to learn how to be dignified, you aren't a completely hopeless case like some of your family."

"Scorpius Malfoy," I said playfully. "Was that a complement I just heard?" Scorpius blushed and I smiled. "I believe that it was, Rita Skeeter would kill to report of the day, but lets not tell her shall we?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes, lets leaf the beetles out of it." Scorpius replied and I smiled.

"Ah yes a Malfoy cracking a joke a rare occasion indeed and don't tell me that Malfoys aren't amusing if they want to be. There seems to be a lot of Malfoys are not and not enough of what they are." I reached behind me and took out a pillow. "This sir is war." I declared and hit Scorpius with the pillow. Unfortunately it was griffin down and old fashioned in that it was not sown in. Feathers went flying all over Malfoy and I couldn't help not laughing as he spit out one feather, before reciprocating with a pillow of his own. We beat each other with pillows for a few minutes before our weapons were exhausted and the room was covered in feathers.

"Rosie you appear to have a feather in your hair." Scorpius said and gently removed a feather from my hair, I felt my cheeks color.

"As do you Rion." I replied and removed five feathers from his tousled blond hair. "Now perhaps you should get ready for dinner in your room as I need to change." He nodded and smiled.

"As the lady desires." He replied and gently kissed my knuckles. "I look forward to tomorrow.

"As do I." I replied smiling as he left my room. I put on some nice robes and combed out my hair before coming out into the hall. Scorpius was waiting for me smiling softly.

"You look beautiful Rose." He admitted and I nodded.

"Thank you Scorpius." I replied and he took my arm in his own as we walked to the dining room. Draco and Astoria were waiting for us and both were smiling as they saw us come in together.

"Did you have a good rest?" Astoria asked and Scorpius nodded.

"It was pleasant mother." He replied. "I will be accompanying Rose to Diagon Ally tomorrow."

"Good." Astoria said as the house elves appeared and started to serve the food. "How was your day?"

"I spent some time in the library, father have you been studying veela lately?" Scorpius asked.

"I have." Astoria replied with a smile. "Veela are so fascinating, you can never truly learn enough about them." She winked discretely at me and I fought back the urge to laugh.

"They are quite interesting, especially the way in which they find love." Scorpius replied as the elves filled his bowl with soup. I waited for a minute before realizing that he wasn't going to admit anything to me that night, I saw Vinky and smiled at her. She answered my smile with a hesitant smile of her own.

"Yes and the courtship." Draco said and looked lovingly at Astoria who smiled back, I felt completely out of it. At least I knew more then I let on, but here they were having an entire conversation without me and it was a bit maddening. As the house elves finished serving the soup I took a mouthful to disguise my irritation but it burnt my tongue.

"Ow." I said forgetting momentarily where I was.

"What is the matter?" Scorpius asked concern unmistakable in his voice.

"I burnt my tongue." I replied and laughed. "I haven't done that since I was a little girl." He smiled in reply as I took another mouthful, this time careful to blow upon it. The Malfoys continued to talk about veela physiology throughout dinner and although I learned a few things I found it highly annoying that they appeared to be having a conversation without me. I finished the bowl and filled another from the serving dish that the house elves had left behind. I suppose because I was 'used' to the idea of house elves they would be serving us now.

After dinner we had fruit tortes for desert, I passed up mine in favor of some more dragon's milk. "Did you enjoy the soup?" Astoria asked and I nodded.

"It was very good." I replied and she smiled.

"Vinky prepared it, its traditional for a new house elf to prepare the meals for the family for a week after being bonded." Astoria said.

"I didn't know that, are there any books on house elves in the library."

"No, mostly it's ingrained." Draco said. "I don't think that there are any books about house elves anywhere." I nodded, finishing off my milk, I smiled as I saw Scorpius's eyes grow heavy and I yawned.

"I'm tired." I admitted when really I wasn't. "May I be excused to go to my room?"

"Yes, Scorpius looks a bit tired as well, poor child his NEWTS wore him out." I nodded we had, had NEWTS the week before and had gotten our results back the next day. People by now knew better then to keep Ravenclaws waiting on grades, too many people had driven themselves to the hospital wing in intensity.

"They were rather difficult." I admitted as I got up. "Goodnight Draco, Astoria, Scorpius." I nodded to each.

"Wait, do you need help finding the way?" Scorpius asked. "I am going to go to my bed chamber as well." I smiled at the old fashioned use of the word.

"That would be appreciated, thank you Scorpius." I replied and he nodded.

"You are most welcome Rose." He replied and bowed slightly, I smiled and allowed him to take my arm in his. We walked together to my rooms where he bid me goodnight. "I will see you in the morning? Have Knobby wake me if need be." He said and I nodded.

"I look foreword to it Scorpius." I replied and he smiled before leaving me at the door to my room. I went inside and changed into my nightgown, waiting for ten more minutes before going across the hall, Scorpius was already asleep, moonlight illuminating his face through the two tall windows that stood on either side of his bed, overlooking the grounds as mine did the walk up to the house. He looked ethereal and then I laughed lightly to myself before closing the door softly behind me. Of course he looked ethereal muggles had thought that veela were gods messengers, or perhaps they were, the thought of Scorpius being a fallen angel sent among mortal men seemed likely to me. Had I actually just thought that? About Scorpius, then I had to admit to myself that he was beautiful and ethereal.

I got into the other side of the bed, wondering why I was doing this. It must have been the bond between us and I almost gagged it sounded so incredibly corny. I believed in love, it was sort of impossible not to with my family. I wondered what attracted me to Scorpius, was it the way he needed me, the way a part of me needed him. I was severely questioning if male veela had no allure because something within Scorpius called to me. Then again veela bonds were complex and it sort of made sense that I didn't want him to be harmed, I was too nice, that was my problem, as well as being too afraid to even be considered for Gryffindor.

I sighed and looked at Scorpius, the blankets weren't even pulled up on him all the way. I smiled and gently tugged them up to his shoulders, he was wearing traditional night clothing, a nightshirt and pantaloons. I smiled at the thought, pantaloons had been very popular in wizard culture, still were for that matter much like a pair of muggle jeans, except a wizard wouldn't dare wear them with anything and everything. Sometimes I wondered at the muggle fashion sense.

Scorpius smiled in his sleep and started to snore more softly, he appeared more relaxed now somehow. I felt an answering smile growing on my face, he looked younger somehow, he wasn't smirking but then again, I hadn't seen him smirk in several days. I wondered if they were taught from an early age the Malfoy smirk, because whatever else they did not do, Malfoys did smirk. I laughed quietly to myself at that and Scorpius shifted as if he somehow knew of my humor. I laid down beside him listening to his breathing somehow lulled me into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(The Longest Chapter I've ever made:)

I awoke the next morning and realized that Scorpius was awake, I blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry, you just seemed like you needed me somehow." I admitted and he nodded.

"I do need you, I..." With a crack Vinky appeared.

"There you is Mistress." Vinky said with a smile. "I is being asked by Knobby to be waking you." Scorpius looked at the little house elf and so did I the moment gone.

"Good morning Vinky." I said and smiled. "How are you today?"

"I is good, I is helping clean and cook!" She said it like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Sounds like fun." I replied and she nodded vigorously.

"It is being fun." Vinky replied enthusiastically.

"Um, Vinky, maybe you could wait to be called first next time." I asked her and Vinky's eyes widened.

"You is mating? Vinky is sorry mistress Rose, don't sack Vinky Young Master please."

"We weren't" I said at the same time as Scorpius said. "We weren't." We smiled at each other and started to laugh.

"I'm not going to sack you Vinky." Scorpius said with a smile. "Anymore then I'm going to sack Knobby."

"You knew?" I asked startled.

"Of course I knew, Knobby told me." Scorpius replied. "House elves are always more loyal to those they are bonded to." I blushed furiously.

"You seemed peaceful when you slept in the afternoon. You seemed to need me and I didn't want to be embraced" I looked down, trying to hide my embracement.

"Yes, I have bad dreams sometimes, but most of the time I'm fine, fine enough not to need sleep aids at least." Scorpius replied.

"Good." I said and he smiled.

"Your beautiful when you blush, I particularly like the way your ears turn red." If anything that made me blush harder. "Perhaps we could have breakfast in Diagon Ally."

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"By the way, I'm not offended, although a bit surprised that you would do something so Slytherin as to ask my own house elf to drug me. I didn't know you had it in you." Was that admiration in his eyes.

"I did it for you, I feel connected to you somehow I can't describe it." I said and he turned away. "Do you feel the same, maybe it's the child, maybe it wants us to make this work as much as we do."

"The child is making you drawn to me?" Scorpius asked.

"Well it is a Malfoy and a Weasley, we aren't exactly known for our ability in relationships, the poor little confused tyke. It does sound like our families in celebration if they worked together to get someone together."

"When would a Malfoy collaborate with the Weasleys to get someone together?"

"Doomsday." I replied promptly and he laughed.

"True, perhaps we should get dressed and discuss it over coffee, I know this great cafe." I stared at Scorpius for a moment, never thinking that I would hear the words great and cafe coming out of his mouth.

"Sounds good." I replied. "Is it casual?" I asked and he nodded.

"I like casual places despite what people think." Scorpius replied and I smiled.

"I get to pick out a place as well, have you ever tried a hamburger?" I couldn't hold back my amusement but hopefully it only showed in my eyes.

"And what is that?" Scorpius asked.

"A hot muggle sandwich." I replied and then blushed realizing how it sounded.

"I'll pass." He said dryly.

"Very well but you will have to try it someday, my mudbloodness dares you." I replied and his eyes widened.

"I can't believe that you just said that."

"Neither can I." I replied and we both laughed, laughing with him was so easy somehow.

"I'll let you take a walk with me down Muggle street when you agree to go with me to Knockturn Ally?"

"Agreed, however I don't think we'll be able to do it in one day. I would also prefer not to have dangerous objects around the child." Scorpius nodded.

"Fair enough, you keep away your grandfather and his plugs away, and I'll make sure to put the dangerous objects away around him. Although I wouldn't buy dangerous objects. Not all dark objects are dangerous after all."

"Avoid plugs then? Then I won't have you visit my Grandparents anytime soon, any of them." I said with a smile and tossed my hair aside, it had been in my face.

"I don't mind your wizard Grandparents although they might be a bit strange and I'm not trusting myself around them. Your muggle Grandparents however."

"My muggle grandparents are cool with the whole magic thing. They've had years to get used to it, it's intense seeing them especially since neither Hugo or I took muggle studies. Their house is full of all these weird gizmos, for Grandpa Arthur it's like an amusement park." Scorpius snorted.

"Yes, well we can't all love muggles now can we?" He returned and I nodded.

"I don't love muggles, but I don't hate them either. I love my family, even my muggle cousins."

"What a Weas.. Weasley answer."

"Spoken like the progeny of the incredible bouncing ferret." I returned and we both laughed, somehow talking about our family even was funny with him. I never laughed about my family before, although I admitted that they did have their faults. It wasn't them I was laughing about it was those ridiculous Malfoys, but I knew that wasn't true. "I should get dressed.

"So should I." Scorpius replied and I got up going to my own room and dressing in my favorite robes, I only had one set of dress robes but they were very nice, used for formal functions I was forced to attend with my family. My father was careful with his money as were the rest of my Uncles, it was different that they had it now. She knew that they never used to, her Grandmum kept the house exactly like it used to be, although her sons had asked many times. She said that she wanted to keep everything the same way and Grandpa had agreed then again no one dared disagree with my Grandmother. I missed my family I realized, the last time I had seen them was two days ago maybe I could convince Scorpius to stop by my Uncle and Dad's shop. Now Hugo and Freddy often helped them there, George wanted to expand as soon as his son was old enough to manage the other shop and Freddy was delighted.

I finished dressing, the deep green robes were about the only color I could wear without it clashing, well not the only color but my favorite color although purple and blue tied for a close second. I didn't like gold or red very much as they clashed horribly with my hair, the rooms in Gryffindor house must do the same with my family I snorted as I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun, leaving two strips down to frame my face. I put on my green satin slippers and stepped out of the room, Scorpius was waiting in the hall, dressed in silver robes that matched his eyes. His eyes widened seeing me dressed in green. "Its my favorite color." I explained.

"It looks good on you." He replied and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. "I like your silver robes, although maybe one of us should change, the reporters will have a field day already."

"Let them." Scorpius replied. "They will print what they want anyway."

"True, I should most probably talk with my family today, get it out of the way. Trust me you don't want fourteen howlers arriving at the house."

"Has that happened before?" Scorpius asked.

"Well yes, when Victorie got pregnant, we all thought it was funny so we sent howlers of our own congratulating her." I said and Scorpius chuckled.

"Only you would think of sending a howler as a form of congratulations."

"Uncle George's love notes came from that idea." I smiled. "I've helped him with the shop on occasion, the bucking brooms for one." Scorpius laughed.

"I've seen those actually, Blaise Zambini a family friend gave my father one for his birthday." I laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy riding upon a bucking broom, although there was safety charms.

"That must have been amusing." I said.

"I couldn't stop laughing for minutes." Scorpius said. "It was hard to breathe, I have floo powder in my room, you shouldn't be apperating in your condition."

"Alright." I replied and we went into his room, he used an ornamental box above his fireplace, odd how I hadn't noticed that before, it was a bit hard to miss. He started a fire and took a pinch of powder sprinkling it into the fire.

"Ladies first." Scorpius said and I faked a pout.

"I like doing it." I said and he smiled.

"You might take too much or too little."

"Flu powder isn't exactly a science and I've been using it as long as you have." I replied before stepping into the fire. "Diagon Ally." I said clearly and watched as homes and fireplaces zoomed by. I smiled as I arrived in Diagon Ally and turned around stepping back from the fireplace. A moment later Scorpius appeared, dusting the slight soot from his robes as he walked towards me. I remembered to dust my own robes off lightly.

"They need to clean out the fires more often." Scorpius said with distain and I smiled.

"True." I said. "I'll have my Uncle talk with the committee." I replied as he took me to a little cafe located right by the flu networks. "The Magic Spell, never heard of it."

"They have great breakfasts." Scorpius said as we entered. At once a waitress approached us her eyes widening.

"Can I get you anything Mr. Malfoy?" The waitress asked and nodded to me.

"Yes a table and a carafe of pumpkin juice and coffee." She smiled and showed us to a table before getting out the menus and the beverages. I took a goblet of pumpkin juice while Scorpius sipped at his coffee. I looked at the menu and was surprised to see that they offered bouillabaisse, which immediately made me think of Aunt Fleur, she made the best bouillabaisse. They must be frantic, I had been gone for a whole day in what they considered an enemy bastalian. I snorted at my own thoughts and Scorpius glanced up curious. "Just my family, my Aunt makes a great bouillabaisse."

"Really I liked bouillabaisse when I had it in France." I smiled.

"You haven't had true bouillabaisse until you've had it homemade. Maybe I'll ask Fleur for the recipe."

"I would like that." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"The house elves however have been very clear that they don't want me in the kitchen." I admitted and he laughed.

"They would, Knobby speaks his mind, we don't usually go near the kitchens."

"Yes, each of the house elves have their own personality, hopefully Vinky will learn." I smiled. "I love her already."

"Yes, that was rather uncomfortable, I particularly liked when she asked is you mating?" We both laughed as he mimicked my house elf's voice.

"She's teaching me about house elves." I admitted, that wasn't betraying her trust.

"Good, you need to learn about house elves if you're going to live with them." Scorpius said as the waiter came back. "We'll have two bowls of bouillabaisse." He said and smiled handing back the menu as I took a sip of the pumpkin juice.

"I've always wanted to try pumpkin juice and coffee." I admitted picking up a cup.

"I've never tried them both together, my mother couldn't stand coffee when she was pregnant with me."

"I can't stand coffee normally, I love the way it smells but the taste gah." I said and he chuckled as I poured myself a cup and filled it half full of pumpkin juice. "If you tell anyone about this I'll blame it on my cravings. Muggle women have it so easy." I sighed.

"I am sure they don't think so."

"Well then they should try sharing their magic, it's amazing but it makes me eat like there is no tomorrow." I admitted.

"Your a Weasley." Scorpius commented. "How would it be any different from your every day routine."

"For some of my family, my brother included it wouldn't."

"We're going to have to have a truce soon, or at least my parents will. I would hate it if half the guest list killed the other half." I laughed.

"True, the sooner I contact my family the easier that will be." I said.

"Your worried about them aren't you."

"More of they will be worried about me." I replied. "You don't want my family worried, first they get worried, then they get angry that you haven't contacted them and finally they go into all out rage. I'm surprised that we aren't related to furies."

"You are, very distantly." Scorpius admitted. "A lot of the old families are related to one magical creature or another."

"Really?"

"Yes, some weren't as wise as others in their choices."

"So that explains why some of the people in the school look so, um interesting." I smiled softly.

"Ah, yes the ones that made poor choices in their breeding or just poor choices, most likely a mix of the two, the age old question of hereditary or environment." Scorpius replied which made me laugh.

"I suppose we both got lucky on that end of the spectrum." I said and Scorpius laughed.

"True, I like your temper, luckily after the tenth generation the fire goes out of the furies."

"Oh really, maybe I should make you come with me to see my Dad just for that." I said and he nodded.

"I do need to meet with him eventually, maybe at the shop, as you so elegantly put it, would be the best place."

"Don't call it that, only the family calls it the shop." Rose said. "Until your accepted, it will make our ancestry see not so distant." He laughed as the waiter came with the bouillabaisse. We both thanked her and I took a bite of the soup.

"This is the best bouillabaisse I've ever had." Scorpius said surprised. "I'll have to have it again sometime."

"Its great, but it doesn't hold a candle to my Aunt Fleur's, we all have our specialty dishes. I can make great steak and potatoes, my Aunt Ginny makes great omelets, Grandmum cooks basically everything and it all tastes delicious. The men folk aren't allowed near the kitchen, they burn water."

"That makes sense considering your ancestry." I nodded after I had been compared with a fury one too many times, I had looked them up in the library. Female furies were the more volatile, the males were more submissive. However females could control their fire. Those who were related to furies often had bright red hair. An ability to cook that sometimes even surpassed house elves and a fiery temper that was more intense then anything else. They were also as family oriented as veela, although much more rare, they had one reserve located in a secret area, like the dragons they were an endangered species. Like so many magical creatures, and even more that had been undiscovered.

"I suppose." I replied eating some of my soup, as Scorpius applied himself to his own bowl.

"So other then the clothes shop is there any place you would like to go?"

"Yes." I replied. "I want to go to the yarn store."

"A yarn store really?" Scorpius asked and I smiled.

"I want to make something for the baby, it's a tradition in my family. Normally sweaters, but before I was born my Mom asked everyone to help make her a baby blanket."

"A baby blanket? Is this a muggle tradition?"

"Yes, babies are given special blankets, to reassure them as they get older. I still have mine, I used it at Hogwarts when I was homesick, I haven't gotten around to unpacking yet." She admitted.

"A baby blanket?" Scorpius repeated and she nodded. "Sounds like a thing to help show weakness."

"Scorpius, weakness can be strength as well." I said to him.

"How so? How can the weak be strong, its rather contradictory." Scorpius said.

"By showing that they are weak, by admitting they can't do everything." I replied. "I know I am weak, but I feel a certain strength within that weakness."

"You are not weak Rose, you are the strongest woman I have ever met." Scorpius smiled. "Now however perhaps we should apply ourselves to the soup, its getting cold." I smiled, there was still steam wafting from the bowl. We finished our soup together in silence. Scorpius paid the bill and we walked out together and to the yarn shop down the street. I had always loved the little shop, as a child I would stroke the yarns as I went to it with one of my realities, most commonly my Grandmum, no one but me had quite the enthusiasm for knitting. I saw a fine silver yarn and stroked it gently. Turning to Scorpius I held it up to his eyes.

"What are you doing Rose?" He asked me.

"Comparing your eye color to this, it looks good and matches your eyes well."

"He might have your eyes, blue eyes." Scorpius replied and I smiled.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I returned.

"Malfoys always have a boy child, we've been over this before." Scorpius said.

"It might be a girl, you're afraid to admit that we might have a girl." I teased lightly and Scorpius nodded.

"With my looks and charm, and with your temper she would be a dangerous combination." Scorpius admitted. "Although we aren't sure how the curses will take affect."

"Then lets get our families to like one another, if they like one another then no curse." I replied and he started at me.

"Rose Weasley, I believe that you need to have your head examined." Scorpius replied and I smiled.

"It would be hard but when haven't we been up for a challenge."

"Hard?" Scorpius asked. "Your talking impossible, have you forgotten, my family, your family, they just don't get on."

"Your family has been perfectly civil towards me, although admittedly your father seems not to like me very much." I replied. "I like your mother already, she's quite nice."

"Yes, but your you Rose, you want to listen, your interested in others opinions. You bring out the best in people, whether you mean to or not."

"You think that I bring out the best in people?" I asked and Scorpius nodded.

"I know that you do. I suppose it's because of who you are, people feel comfortable with you somehow." Scorpius said.

"Go on." I said to him.

"Your passionate, will debate anything until the end of time. Your willing to hear others before yourself, you keep your temper in check well and above all else you know how to speak your mind elegantly." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I replied. "What about silver and blue?" I asked. "Maybe green as well?"

"Seems as though your making a blanket combined with Slytherin and Ravenclaw colors."

"Its our eye colors, and the only thing that looks good with silver and blue in my opinion is green, besides its my favorite color. What's your favorite color?"

"Honestly, I like purple."

"Perfect, I knew it needed something." I said and he smiled as I looked around the store finding several books on magical knitting patterns. I picked up one that had instructions for making animal designs with knitting. The designs looked very lifelike and I liked them at once. "I'll also need black and Scorpius can we get this book?"

"Knitting designs?" Scorpius asked and smiled. "Why not?" He replied. "They do look rather nice and I know that you would be able to do them."

"How do you know?" I asked and he blushed.

"I used to watch you." He admitted blushing. "In the common room, knitting with magic as you read a book."

I too then blushed remembering my first attempts, however I considered myself to be a capable knitter now. "I gave my family the scarves, they kept them all no matter how ugly, although most of our presents contain wool."

"Really is this another Weasley tradition?"

"Actually it sort of is, it started with the sweaters that Grandmum used to make and progressed from there." I admitted.

"Fascinating, after we ring this up we should go see your kin, better go between meals." I couldn't help but laugh, it was true when my family got hungry they also got a bit feisty especially my Aunt Ginny and Grandmum.

"Alright." I replied as we got our yarn and headed for the unmistakable shop, the twining W's leading us to it. I rapped on the door, the knock my father and uncle had taught me. Lucy and Molly both came barreling into me, I smiled at them they were the youngest in my generation, they were both six years old and Percy repeatedly said that they were turning him prematurely bald. Which of course made all my Uncles laugh as about half of them had receding hairlines.

"Auntie Rosie, Auntie Rosie." They clamored and I hugged them tightly. "We missed you."

"I missed you too girls." I replied smiling. "This is Scorpius Malfoy, you're going to have a cousin." I told them conspiratorially.

"Who's pregnant, is it Victorie?"

"No its me, Scorpius is my baby's daddy." I told them.

"Uncle George said something about a ferret can we see it?" Lucy the more precocious of the two asked.

"Yes you may..." Scorpius' eyes twinkled. "For I am the incredible bouncing ferret at your service."

"You don't look like a ferret." Molly said. "You look like a wizard."

"Don't let looks deceive you I am a ferret, see how my nose twitches." He twitched his nose and then scooped up Lucy tickling her. "Oh no I think I've got a little weasel." Lucy laughed and wriggled in his arms and I smiled.

"Put my daughter down Malfoy." Percy said coming out from the family only sign printed behind the counter.

"He was just playing with her." I protested.

"Just playing got us into this mess, if it wasn't for the bloody oath you wouldn't be getting married."

"But the oath is in place so we are." I replied, surprised that Percy was addressing us like this, if he was this mad I wondered how the rest of the family was. A running joke in our family was rather face a deatheater then a pack of angry Weasleys. "I'm making the baby a blanket."

"The baby." My uncle seemed to crumble in front of me. "How could you Rose?"

"My reasons aren't important, if you have anyone to be mad at its Hugo and Fred they were the ones that got the alcohol."

"And you drank it, therefore making it your bad decision, I didn't expect this of you Rose." I sighed, honestly my family was insane sometimes.

"Well Perce, the Malfoys have been a lot more gracious then you are being right now. In fact they let me into their lives without complaint. At least to my face." I said and smiled as I saw Scorpius blush. "Hopefully we can get through the reception without one half of the guest party murdering the others. Let me guess you have assembled on mass at George's Flat to question what to do with the black sheep? Baaaa." I said and Scorpius actually laughed.

"This isn't amusing." Percy said.

"I don't understand why everyone is so upset, its our decision not theirs."

"I dare you to tell that to Grandmum." Lucy said. "Hugo said to say that if you said anything like that."

"I see." I replied as I stepped over the threshold, Scorpius fallowing behind.

"Can't you read Malfoy, it says family only."

"I'll watch the girls." Scorpius said schooling his expression. "And mind the cash register."

"Do you even know how to work it?"

"Um I've seen it done before it can't be that difficult."

"A Malfoy willing to work how refreshing." Percy said and I glared at him.

"Listen Persistence you don't know Scorpius so you have no right to insult him, you hear me?" I asked my temper at the breaking point, Percy wisely took evasive maneuvers, like all my family he knew my temper was rare but when it happened, it was a force to be reckoned with. Some had said I could even put my Grandmum to shame, she just yelled where I caused accidental magic. Accidental lightning sparks that is. I'd never gotten really mad before, but generations back or not, I bet I could still make a mean fireball.

"I'll take you up now." He said and he wisely chose not to comment as Scorpius peered queasily at the cash register. We walked up in silence my hands felt hot and I tried to take deep breaths calming my temper as we reached the flat and Percy slammed open the door, he hated being called Persistence, said it was a girl's name, but my Grandmum had wanted to name him after a quality and he certainly was persistent. I came in after him and was surprised to find that I had actually blistered the door as I slammed it closed. Everyone stared at me and I stared back simmering.

"Its good to see you Rose." Mum said to me.

"Alive you mean?" I asked angrily and no one commented. "Actually the Malfoys have been nothing but civil towards me, which is less then I can say of you lot. Percy actually left him downstairs with the girls to mind the cash register when he's never used one before. So why the family meeting and where did my invitation get misplaced, like it or not I'm still part of this family unless you want to disinherit me!" I started pacing across the floor trying to calm myself down, George had installed special tile that had soothing affects for this purpose.

"Are you finished Rosie?" Mum asked me and I took several deep breaths.

"Sorry Mum, Percy got my temper up." I replied.

"I'll go make some tea." Grandmum said, ah yes tea, the grand old cure for everything.

"Why don't we take a lunch break and let Scorpius up here? I don't mind and if it will make Rosie feel more comfortable...." Audrey said at the same time as there was a chorus of no's.

"He shouldn't be here." Dad said. "Not in the shop."

"He shouldn't have gone anywhere near our Rose." Bill agreed everyone had something to say it seemed and they all said it for ten minutes.

Finally I was forced to use magic. "Silencio." I said and at once everyone but me couldn't make a sound. "Now listen please." I said and they all looked at me. "Thank you, Scorpius is part veela and I am his mate, he hasn't told me this yet but I found out on accident." Hugo raised a hand in the air. "He talks in his sleep Hugo." I replied before releasing them from the spell.

"You haven't accepted his courtship have you?" Mum asked.

"Well, I don't think we did things in the conventional way!" I replied. "But yes I feel bound with him and it doesn't bother me at all. I think I like him, he's nice and a gentleman. He has interesting views on life, views I wouldn't normally get and I don't know, sometimes he seems to be telling me the truth and at other times he evades me or out write lies. Its so confusing and we've only been together for a day." Almost admitting that I wanted to tell him that I accepted his courtship before he asked, but that would be too weird.

"Welcome to relationships." Audrey said smiling, she was so different the Percy it was rather amazing. "They're brutal and they take their toll but they're also rewarding."

"This is Malfoy we're talking about! Malfoy!"

"He ez a wizard like us, he has feelings. He has emotions and he ez capable of love." Fleur said her accent barely noticeable although she had spent over half her life living in Briton with my Uncle Bill or touring around the world with him.

"Slimy gits the lot of them." George said and almost everybody nodded.

"He is going to be the father of my child, like it or not. I like him, maybe if you actually tried to get to know him you would like him too. Draco Malfoy tried to get to know me more then your trying to get to know Scorpius." I said angrily.

"Don't bring Malfoy into this!" Dad roared.

"We all know you dislike Draco, that doesn't mean you have to dislike Rion."

"Rion who ez this Rion."

"Malfoy, I mean Scorpius, I mean Hyperion." I replied and sank down into an armchair. "I'm so confused and you lot aren't helping much." Mum put a arm around me and sat in the chair next to me.

"Honey, you are so like me when I was your age. All I can tell you is to fallow your heart, not your head." She said and I relaxed against her.

"We should get Mal... Scorpius up here I suppose." George admittedly grudgingly and we nodded.

"I'll go get him." Hugo offered.

"No!" I cried. "None of you are going to threaten him or prank him."

"Ah but that ruins the fun of it, just one little prank then I promise we'll be good." Freddy said and my lip involuntarily jerked into a smile.

"No." I stated flatly.

"Ah, Rosiekins your no fun." Hugo said. "We could still show him naked baby pictures." I groaned and put my head into my hands as Grandmum brought me a cup of tea.

"Not now Hugo." Ron said to him and he nodded as I sipped at my tea. It helped a lot more then I was willing to admit and I smiled as I heard the girls.

"They won't mind Ferret, really they're not mad anymore." Lucy's voice was clearly heard from the stairs.

"Fine but you girls get to pick out the flowers for my grave." Scorpius replied stating as if it was a fact.

"Why would we be picking flowers?" Mollikins asked. "I like picking flowers, but Ferret are you going to die?"

"We'll see Kits we'll see." Scorpius replied and I smiled, it was sort of sweet and shocking that Mollikins had talked outside the family, she had never done that before. "You know by the names we're giving each other we could be related. A ferret is sometimes mistaken for a weasel, the animals I mean."

"Do they look alike?" Lucy asked interested.

"A bit." He replied.

"Can you carry me Scorpius?"

"Tired already?" He asked. "When all I did was light some fireworks outside.

"A lot of people came, Uncle George should do that."

"Well you girls seemed to enjoy them." I heard him reply as he walked up the stairs. "Your right maybe they have calmed down, are you sure that there are silencing spells on the staircase?"

"Yes." Mollikins replied.

"Good, well I think you girls are amazing, little lion cubs."

"But you just called us Kits." Lucy said.

"True little one, but you are both very brave."

"I'm not." Mollikins said. "I don't like people, I'm scared." She admitted and Rose heard Scorpius sit down.

"Molly, there are different types of bravery, you might not be brave as your sister is brave, or adventurous, still courage is doing what you know is right and thinking on your feet despite the consequences. You were both very smart in that you thought to close the shop when it was clear I didn't have a clue what I was doing."

"It was very funny and the fireworks were fun. " Lucy said.

"They were weren't they." Scorpius agreed. "I've always liked fireworks especially dragons, my Dad is named after a dragon."

"Really?" Mollikins asked.

"Really, his name is Draco, he has a special constellation in the sky that he was named after. As do I, Scorpius for my astrological sign."

"Astrowhatical?" Lucy asked and Scorpius laughed lightly.

"Astrological, when were you born?"

"We were born in August." Mollikins said.

"Then your Astrological sign is the lion, or Leo if you prefer."

"Our astrowhatical sign is a lion?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it is." Scorpius smiled. "Ask your Dad if you can get a map of the sky if you don't already have it."

"A sky map?" Mollikins asked.

"Yes, or maybe one of your Uncles had one your not using and you can have a look. Its never too early to start taking an interest in the heavens, I started when I was four with my father, he would take me out at night and we would look at the stars together and he would point out the different constellations to me. The first ones I learned to see were Draco and Scorpius, My father would always say to me, though we may be far apart in the heavens we are close together in our hearts."

"I wanna tell Dad my Astrowhatical sign." Lucy said and banged opened the door startling both Scorpius and Mollykins who was sitting in Scorpius's lap. Scorpius stood up, carefully helping Mollykins to her feet before turning to Lucy. "Give me a bit of warning next time alright."

"Alright." Lucy said and skipped over to Percy. "Dad guess what."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I have an astrowhatical sign and it's the lion." She smiled proud of herself. "Scorpius called it Leo is that its name? Is it a friendly lion?" I smiled at her enthusiasm as Scorpius pulled out several gallons and reached into another pocket handing more to my Uncle George. "The girls realized how out of my depth I was and rescued me by deciding to light off some fireworks." He smiled. "This should cover it and the money that I was unable to get into the cash register. It seemed to not like me somehow, kept opening when I was underneath it and making me bang my head before closing again."

"I never did take that off." George smiled sadly. "It was meant as a prank for Fred." He admitted and Scorpius nodded.

"I understand, my Dad keeps a charred shirt in his office that they pulled off... Off of Vincent's body." Scorpius said. "Well let's talk about something else shall we." I smiled at his change of subject rather more abrupt then I was used to and George nodded. "I hear that the Montruse Magpies stand a chance at the yearly cup."

"Not on your life, its the Cannons that will win." Ron said fervently.

"Father aren't they down by a thousand points?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"They will still pull through."

"Ah a cannon's man?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, have been all my life."

"Good for you, I like the cannon's determination they never give up despite the odds, I find that admirable." He said and he genuinely smiled.

"I've never seen you smile before Malfoy." Albus said and Scorpius smirked a bit, his eyes lighting.

"Ah Albus, lets be big boys now shall we. Let the childish rivalries go, I don't think Rose would appreciate me entangling myself with you in a verbal spar."

"Is that what you call it? Verbal sparring?" James asked.

"No James your right, that one time was a duel, but other then that its rather petty insults and I'm tired of them. Especially since we're to be cousins. I mean honestly how many times can we insult each other's family."

"Insult Ferret?" Lucy asked from Percy's knee.

"Say bad words Lucy." Scorpius replied blushing slightly.

"Did she just call you Ferret?" Albus asked incredulous.

"Its the tone that gets to me, leave it be its her pet name for me."

"Yes Albus leave it be and have some tea." I snapped and my cousin instantly complied.

"I don't envy you." Nine-year-old Louis said. "Our Rosie has a temper."

"I don't mind her temper." He replied. "Its quite sweet actually, as long as you don't do anything to set her off."

"What do you mean set me off?" I asked and Scorpius looked sheepish.

"Whoops." He smirked and I smiled.

"Got me there."

"I know I did, I plan to out wit you for the rest of my life."

"You can try Ferret boy." I replied.

"Weasel girl." He replied with a slight inclination of the head and we both laughed. Everyone stared at us as if we had grown three heads.

"What about names?" I asked suddenly.

"Names?" Scorpius asked.

"For the baby." I replied. "We all put them into a hat and see how ridiculous they can get, although it's usually played when the expectant mother is further along. I think however it would be fun and I can show you the yarn Rion and I picked out for the baby blanket."

"Sounds like fun." George agreed his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"They have to be serious George." I replied and he nodded as Albus tore a strip of parchment into tiny pieces and my Grandpa Arthur removed the fedora he was fond of wearing. I smiled as they tossed the parchments into the hat as they passed the quill along, when it was my turn I wrote Fabian and passed it on, I had always been fond of my great uncle's name. The hat reached me as everyone had finished filling it.

"Alright." I said. "We have Weaselete." I tried not to laugh and failed. "Ferret?" Both girls smiled. "that's a very nice name, but not one for a baby." I said as everyone tried not to laugh. "Sedfilons." I stared at the name in growing horror as Scorpius chucked.

"Applause to whoever thought of that one, they obviously were sorted into the wrong house. Ravenclaw or Slytherin would have suited their wit and sly nature better." He laughed outright at everyone's stunned expression.

"Sedfilons, Sedfilons, Sedfilons." Lucy said over and over.

"Thanks brothers." Percy remarked as I failed to hold back my own laughter.

"Seriously you guys, how bad are these?" I asked and they all blushed. "Now I'm curious." I admitted. "However I don't think the girl's teacher would appreciate it if they went around school..." I said. "Muffliato. Now to get back to what we were doing." I said and eyed the next parchment. "I'm not reading this, if you really want it read allowed you can read it after I'm done." I said and turned to the next sheet of parchment. "Odsbodkins? Really sixteenth century swear words Percy?" I asked him and he went scarlet.

"What does it mean?" Fred asked curious.

"God's small body."

"Ew gross." Roxanne said and I smiled.

"Next, dare I say it an actual name the first, George the Second?" I asked incredulous and George smiled.

"Can't say I didn't try." George replied grinning.

"Alright lets continue, Uranus." I glared at the room more then a few people held back mirth and I suspected my younger cousins.

"Orion, very nice." I said smiling. "Someone knows how to act their age."Lynius I wonder who that could be." I smiled at where the girls had taken out a coloring book and were sharing it on the floor. "Vincent."

Scorpius's eyes got dangerous "You have no right to use that name!"

"You talked about him, George argued for whoever had put the name in.

"I didn't put in Fred now did I? Before you say Vincent wasn't my father's brother he was, in all that was important, Vincent and Gregory both swore wizard oaths to my father to protect him. In return he swore to be their brother in everything but name. That didn't change when he saw Vincent and Gregory together one night in the dormitory that never changed. How dare you put his name in?" I walked over to Scorpius and put an arm around him.

"Calm down, Scorpius they didn't mean anything by it, we like to remember people we have lost by using their names over." Surprisingly Dad said this.

"That I agree with but putting his name in with Sedilons and Odsbodkins, you wanted a reaction well now you've got it happy?" He demanded.

"Come on why don't you come downstairs, I just wanted to have a little fun but maybe it was a bad idea. There hasn't been any problem with the name drawing before and they won't be again. Whoever put Vincent's name in didn't want to give any offence, unlike the others they were genuine."

"Maybe one of ze children put it in." Fleur said, Scorpius obviously attempted to calm himself down.

"Well I've never seen a Malfoy loose his temper like that before." Charlie said and Scorpius promptly punched him.

"I'm tired of you being hateful, I'm actually trying and you can't seem to give me the same courtesy."

"Scorpius my family is a highly diverse group of people." I told him gently.

"Yet they all seem to loathe me apart from Molly and Lucy."

"Well our families haven't exactly liked each other for a few hundred years give or take." I said lightly and my tone worked, he laughed.

"True, I suppose." He replied and I smiled.

"Would you like to finish, George lumped his name in with Odsbodkins after all." He laughed and George glared. "Alright is there anyone who wants to withdraw names now?" I asked them and a dozen hands flew up. "So many?" I asked them lightly. "Why don't we just do the whole thing over instead." Everyone seemed willing so Albus ripped up another piece of parchment and we all rewrote the names. I changed mine changing it to a constellation and sat on Scorpius's lap.

"Lets see shall we?" I asked and drew out a name. "Caelum." I said.

"I've always liked that name." Scorpius admitted grudgingly I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Withdrawing another name I read, "Fabien Sirius." I liked that one. "What do you think, a middle name as well as a first name."

"I like them both." Scorpius replied. "Although perhaps not together."

"Agreed." I said smiling. "Octavious, wow that sounds like octopus, no way am I naming my child octopus."

"Very true." Scorpius laughed and chose a name himself. "Milroy?" He said like a question more then a statement.

"Milroy Malfoy, I agree with what you weren't saying Scorpius it sounds horrible." everyone laughed at my Uncle George's call.

"Matilda?" I asked the group at large. "That's as bad as Milroy, honestly." Scorpius laughed along with everyone else.

"This ones better Cassiopia, I've always liked that name, if we have a girl maybe, what do you think?"

"Cassie for short, Cassie Malfoy, yes it sounds nice although I like Caelum better."

"Yes, although Cassie is good for a girl, we might be having a girl."

"With our family's batting average?" I asked. "Not likely." We all laughed at that. "Still it would be good to consider girl's names." I said and picked out a name from the hat. "Artemis." I read. "Interesting."

"I like it, my Great Great Grandfather was named Artemis."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've always thought the name interesting as it can be a girl's or a boys."

"True." I replied. "Although Arty Malfoy doesn't have the same ring to it." Scorpius nodded.

"I forgot about how fond you all are of nicknames, I'm stuck with Rion I'm afraid." He said and they laughed.

"Rion, its a lot more simple then Scorpius you have to admit." Victorie spoke up.

"Where is Teddy and Nymph?" I asked Victorie.

"Teddy will be sorry that he missed this, but little Nymph had a rough night, she's got into the potions somehow. Luckily it wasn't anything too serious but we have to be more careful now that she can do accidental magic." Victorie replied. "Just gave her a rash, the poor dear and we went to saint Mungos to double check and they said that it would fade naturally within a few days."

"You think that its accidental magic?" I asked Victorie and she smiled.

"The potion was sitting on my desk, it was just something I had been taking to stop the allure being as strong. Its funny how that works, how some people can control it and others can't." Victorie replied. "Nymph has been wanting to do everything I do lately. Elp Ma Ma, it is so adorable." I smiled.

"Yes, I agree." Ron smiled. "I remember when Rose was a little girl, one accidental magic accident was to fill the bathtub with blue food dye and give Hugo a bath in it. He was blue for weeks after that." Both I and Hugo blushed and Scorpius smiled.

"Really blue food dye?" Scorpius asked.

"At the time her favorite color was blue, or bew." Ron replied.

"Well Rosie I never knew that story." Scorpius said his eyes dancing as he picked a name. "Calendula, interesting, I like flowers but I'm not so sure about naming a child after one what do you think.

"I agree, although Calendula would be a good name, I'm not sure about having two plant names in a row." I smiled.

"That's our Rosie, she's got thorns." James said and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Prat." I muttered.

"Come now Thorn, you know you love me." James said and I smiled slightly.

"True I don't know why, but I do." I replied and smiled as I took an name. "Lyra, that's a constellation isn't it?"

"Yes, its the Lyre, according to the old myths a person with the name Lyra will have musical ability. There's a whole book on it back at the manor. How each of the constellations has certain qualities."

"So what qualities does Scorpius have?" Albus sneered.

"As it is my birth month as well as my name, it supposedly endows me with the ability to think on my feet."

"Well you certainly seem to be doing a lot of that today."

"Please Albus, Scorpius." I said to both of them, I knew that Albus hated Scorpius on principal as well as how he had asked Scorpius for friendship on the train and Scorpius had deigned his request.

"Yes can't we let zes rivalries go?" Dominique asked, she was the only one of Fleur's children that had learned French a bit before English, although they all spoke both fluently and she also had decided to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Louis was only nine.

"Thank you, um I don't recall seeing you at Hogwarts, what is your name?" Scorpius asked her and she smiled.

"I am Dominique." Dominique replied.

"Oh so you and Victorie are sisters?" Scorpius asked and I smiled at him.

"Of course, we are ze only ones with veela powers, so who else could we be." She replied and Scorpius nodded picking a name out.

"Athena, I like that name for a child , the goddess of wisdom, playing to our Ravenclaw tendencies eh?" He said and everyone laughed.

"Malfoy made a funny." Albus said snidely.

"Really Albus, just because you do not have enough wit to water a willow, doesn't mean that I don't. Sorry Rose." He apologized. "But his condescending attitude was plaguing my nerves"

"Like you aren't Malfoy." Albus replied.

"Oh yes and how do you know what I am and what I am not?" Scorpius asked Albus who appeared shocked. "Just because I don't go around wearing my emotions on my sleeve in public. Which by the way is a very bad idea, it helps people to see your weaknesses. Doesn't mean that I don't have emotions, or a condescending attitude, true there are some things that I believe strongly in. However I haven't once been condescending towards any of you but Albus and that's for the simple reason that I enjoy our verbal bouts and they wouldn't be bouts without insults."

"Very true." Albus admitted. "I'll be civil from now on, if you'll be."

"Ah a temporary truce?" Scorpius asked. "How genial of you." I snorted and disguised it with a cough as I picked out a name.

"Narcissia." I read.

"Narcissia Malfoy, somehow I doubt that people would like it if I named my child after my Grandmother."

"Narcissia was a fine woman, she helped Harry." Ginny said.

"Yes, but most do not know that." Scorpius said. "And I would prefer it if you kept it quiet. My Grandmother took subservient vows to my Grandfather, she did what she did to help the family but it still made her an oath breaker."

"Speaking of subservient vows..." Ron said.

"No I wouldn't ask something of Rose, she's a free and thoughtful spirit and I don't want her to obey her in all things. Merely to support me in whatever capacity she sees fit. I also believe that she should make her own vows to me, I shouldn't dictate to her what to say anymore then I expect her to dictate to me." He said and I smiled up at him and he stared into my eyes, it was a moment before I could break the stare there was so much devotion and need in his eyes.

"Isabella." I said and Scorpius sighed.

"Too close to Bellatrix I'm afraid, Azkaban turned her insane." He admitted. "Dad says his father told him she wasn't always like that. She would have never killed a family member before her sentencing." I touched his hand lightly.

"We can talk about this at another time." I said to him. "When we know one another a bit better."

"I'm confused quite honestly, I've never had to wonder how to act, I suppose Rose is right though. Now isn't the time to debate the finer points of morals and magic. I am however truly sorry about everything."

" A Malfoy admits that he's sorry what a break through."

"That's it Albus, you need to act your age." I said to him. "Its hard for Scorpius to be here, its confusing for both of us and you are BLOODY NOT HELPING." I roared and tried to control my temper at once, I realized that I had failed when Scorpius flinched. "Sorry about the lightning Scorpius." I said finally calming down. "I don't really know how to control it."

"That's alright." Scorpius replied attempting not to wince. "it just got my hands, stings but luckily no marks." He said and reached for a note.

"I am sorry."

"I really don't mind, like you said you can't control it." Scorpius replied. "Jane." He said. "Hmm its..."

"My Grandmother's name, on my mother's side although it's old fashioned by even Muggle standards and I'm not overly fond of it." I replied and he looked relieved.

I took out a piece of parchment and read it. "Doradus" I said.

"I've always liked that name, being called after the swordfish is supposed to give someone dueling skill. The constellation naming has gone back to the days where there were still elves and wizards would ask for attributes by naming their children after the stars, I like the tradition. Wizards gave focusing implements in return, wands and stones although I don't know how they put focusing magic into a stone anymore, that art has been lost. I suppose it worked better for other magical creatures then it did us. Often times elves and wizards that were born around the same time would be godparents to their children."

"Fascinating." Mum leaned forward. "So what else did the wizards share?"

"The information has been lost over the centuries, when the muggle persecution came, the knowledge of the wearing world at the time was divided into books for different families. Some spells were lost in the transfer as only a person sharing blood with the family can open the book with the permission of the current owner."

"So these books..."

"Hold a mix of dark and light magic as well as grey magic and information on the wizard world. Often it has to do with things the family excelled at personally at that point in time." He stated smoothly. "The common spells were of course given to everyone to use."

"Fascinating." Hermione repeated. "The knowledge they could hold."

"I know, unfortunately some families have died out entirely." Scorpius said. "So the knowledge might never be known, in others names have been changed to sound less like the names of witches and wizards."

"I've never heard of this before." Arthur said.

"Well that's because it's generally kept as my family's secret." He admitted. "We keep the books and try to locate descendants to return them to at times of peace. It's a bit hard when wars are going on and there might be no cure for the spells that are released. With magic often comes temptation."

"Right." I said filling the silence after a moment and drawing out a name. "Corvus, the raven known for intelligence?" I asked Scorpius and he smiled.

"Exactly Rose." He replied. "I like the name Corvus as well." He admitted before drawing a name. "Libra, someone who is good at making judgments, unfortunately I don't like the name very much although the attributes are quite fine."

"Neither do I somehow." I admitted. "Although it is a constellation." I drew a card and looked at it with surprise. "Draconis." I said.

"The dragon, known for passion, I'm surprised someone picked that one." Scorpius admitted.

"Well that explains a lot." Ron muttered to Hermione a little too loudly.

"You should hear it from my father's side sometime Ron." Scorpius said as he chose the second to last name. "Adrianna." He looked at the parchment for a moment. "Its quite beautiful." Scorpius said. "My Great Great Grandmother was named Adrianna, she was from France as well. I however never learned the language, although my mother and Grandmother both speak it fluently."

I picked up the last name gingerly and opened the parchment. "Arthur." I said slightly surprised and vanished away the parchment. "Well I think we should be on our way." I said standing up and Scorpius stood up a moment later.

"I agree, I enjoyed myself today but we should shop for dress robes and it's getting on past late afternoon and we haven't eaten lunch yet." Scorpius said and I smiled at him.

"I'll see you in a few days, Astoria sounded interested in getting together to discuss wedding plans." I said and walked off as they stared at me with Scorpius beside me. "Thank you."

"It was nothing Rose." Scorpius said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for putting up with my family for four hours." I said and took his hand in my own. "So are we going to Madam Malkin's?"

"Yes." Scorpius replied. "Then home, you must be tired."

"I am a bit." I admitted. "More hungry then tired though."

"Well then we'll eat at the cafe again if you would like or somewhere else if you prefer."

"No the cafe is fine." I replied and Scorpius nodded, we walked together to the robe shop, where I tried on different sets of dress robes with expansion charms. I settled on a periwinkle that didn't clash too bad with my hair and a silver colored robe. Scorpius paid for the robes and we left together to get the yarn and return to the cafe.

"I want to pay this time." I said smiling. "You've paid for everything else today its my turn."

"Alright if you insist."

"I do." I replied, we both ordered bouillabaisse and ate it together in a companionable silence. After we were finished we appeared back to the Manor and arrived in the living room fireplace, startling Draco and Audrey in the process who were both listening to the wireless and reading the Daily Profit.

"Hello Scorpius." Audrey said and Scorpius smiled.

"Hello Mother, did you enjoy your day?"

"I did and did you like going shopping with Rose?"

"I did, we bought yarn mother, Rose knows how to knit."

"Really, could you teach me?"

"Of course if you have some spare yarn, after you get the stitches down you can help me make the baby blanket if you like."

"Baby blanket?"

"Rose is knitting a blanket for the baby." Scorpius replied his expression so overjoyed that it made me smile as well.

"We visited my family today." I admitted. "I think Scorpius is mainly relieved to be away from them, as am I."

"Really, a Wealey admitting to not relishing every moment with family?" Draco asked and I couldn't help myself I burst into tears.

"Rose, I really don't mind." Scorpius said. "It's not worth you being upset over."

"They treated you horribly Scorpius." I sobbed.

"No they didn't." He smiled. "It went better then I expected, although admittedly I wanted to leave more then a few times."

"Why didn't you tell me then."

"I can't ask in front of your family whether or not it would be alright for us to go, its rude." Scorpius replied.

"And Malfoys are never rude." I said at the same time as him and Astoria laughed.

"I think you've got the measure now, we'll just have to teach you to act like a Malfoy in public. Be more reserved that is and less flamboyant."

"I don't agree with your methods of hiding yourselves."

"Maybe its the world that's hiding from us." Scorpius said.

"Maybe but that doesn't mean you should let it." I replied. "Lets not fight about this, I'm tried of fighting and being angry at my family. I suppose all this will take a while for everyone to get used to."

"True, by the way, we set aside some dragon's milk." Astoria said. "Its in the dining room, I presume that you have already eaten."

"We have." I replied. "We went to this little cafe it was very good." I replied and smiled.

"Good." Draco said in reply as Scorpius took my arm gently.

"I don't think that you've been to our lounge before." Scorpius said. "I'll show you how to get to the dining room from here if you like."

"Alright ." I replied.

"Knobby." Scorpius called.

"Yes Young Master?" Knobby said.

"Send these things to Rose's room." He said and Knobby nodded.

"Yes master." Knobby replied as Scorpius took my arm and we walked together to the dining room, it was a surprisingly short walk, although the lounge was in the other wing and I had never been there before so that might have explained it. Scorpius pulled back a chair for me and I sat taking the goblet as he slid back another chair and sat beside me. I finished off the goblet and felt my eyes sting, I couldn't believe that my family had done that to Scorpius. Blinking back tears I fought the urge to cry.

"What's wrong Rose?" Scorpius asked. "I can't bare to see you upset." I looked at him and his eyes had started to fill with tears.

"Our families hate each other." I said and he nodded drawing me into his arms.

"Well we'll just try to get them to like one another won't we, or at least not openly insult each other." I tried to smile but it failed.

"You were so kind and good with the girls..." I felt tears come out of my eyes once more.

"Oh Rosie." Scorpius said softly and took me into his arms.

"Its just that I thought we could all be one family you know. How will our child grow up with relatives that hate each other?" I said.

"Even if they don't like one another ever, they will all love our child." Scorpius replied.

"Growing up I was taught that family is everything..." I couldn't help a sob. "Now mine is mad at me, and Draco hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you. You make him nervous." Scorpius said gently. "And my father hates being nervous." I laughed and wiped at my eyes.

"I make Draco Malfoy nervous, I find that hard to believe." I said and Scorpius sighed.

"He's a man like any other." He said. "A man with feelings and faults."

"True, but I can't imagine him being nervous about me of all people."

"Rosie, some people you know where they're coming from. Most people you can fit into one category or another, but you Rosie your hard to understand, your wild and free at the same time your insecure. It's a strange combination and I don't blame my father for being a bit nervous around you. My father likes predictability, he likes everything just so in his life, but you Rose your different then the norm. Your beyond it, you can be funny, wise and unyielding within moments of each other. You have mutable personalities but all are wonderful." He said.

"Really?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes really." Scorpius replied. I gingerly sat up blushing, realizing that I had let him hold me for several minutes.

"So, Muggle Street as you so aptly put it, or Knockturn Ally tomorrow?" I asked.

"I want you to have a day of rest, no overtaxing yourself." Scorpius said and put a hand to my stomach. "Your so beautiful Rosie."

"I wonder if you'll still say that when I'm as big as a barge." Rosie said.

"The S.S Rosie, baby barge." Scorpius said and I laughed before lightly punching his shoulder.

"Gee thanks." I replied which made him laugh as well. "You know what's odd?"

"What?" He asked.

"I feel like I've known you forever, even though it's been only a few days."

"That's not odd Rosie, we have known each other for seven years."

"Have we really, I think we were a bit focused on besting each other to really know each other. Then we were fighting each other over stupid things, I didn't really even know I was attracted to you until sixth year." I admitted.

"I've known since fourth." Scorpius replied. "Since I saw your victory dance after we won the cup, you were so beautiful. Why haven't you ever played Quidditch?"

"Because, not only would it have made it hard for me at home, trust me Hugo is competitive, he might not look it but he really is." I said and then much lower. "And I'm also afraid of heights."

"Afraid of heights?" Scorpius repeated and I nodded.

"I hate them." I replied. "At least its not spiders, my cousin Freddy was one at the time that he turned my dolly into a spider. It fast became my favorite toy although it freaked Dad out beyond all reason." I said and Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah, my father heard about that, although that doesn't beat his fear."

"Really now you have to tell me."

"He's afraid of tomatoes." Scorpius said. "They can't be classified like you so he hates them. I didn't have tomato soup until I went to Hogwarts."

"Oh you poor baby." I said. "Deigned tomato soup." He laughed along with me. "Seriously though."

"I'm serious, I'm scarred for life." He said dramatically.

"Scorpius Malfoy you are a drama king." I said.

"You really didn't know that about me already? For shame." He teased and I laughed.

"Tomatoes?"

"They are pretty creepy you have to admit, what is it a fruit or vegetable."

"A fruit I think, it has seeds."

"I wish they would just make up their minds." Scorpius said. "Anyway tomatoes aside, what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Start knitting." I replied. "Maybe read in the library."

"I don't think so I'm taking you flying."

"Flying?" I couldn't help my voice being slightly more shrill then normal. "I hate heights Scorpius."

"Its alright, I'll be with you and anyway your a witch, your supposed to ride a broom it sort of goes with the profile." I laughed shakily.

"I swear if I get hurt..." I said. "I'll make it so we can't have anymore children."

"So you would punish yourself along with me? "

"True." I admitted.

"Well if you get injured, I'll stay with the muggles for a week in recompense." Scorpius shuddered. "I'm afraid of Muggles." He admitted. "Since you told me your fear its only fair I tell you mine. I go to muggle London you go on a broom ride with me, we'll face our fears together."

"Muggles?" I asked him although it did make sense.

"They are really powerful and there are trillions of them in the world."

"Not quite that many." I said to him.

"Way more then wizards though."

"True, I suppose but really there's no reason to fear them."

"Anymore then there's a reason to fear heights." Scorpius replied and I nodded.

"Where's your broom? Lets do this." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me quickly letting go of me just as quickly and we both blushed.

"We have a broom cupboard outside." He admitted. "I'll take you on one of the slower models." I nodded as we walked out of the manor together and to a stone hut I hadn't noticed before. "My family has always loved flying and we never throw away any of our brooms." He admitted as he opened the door, on the walls hung shelves with miniature broomsticks, thousands of them.

"Wow." I breathed and he smiled at me.

"We have some very rare ones, from before the time where they were naming models, and even before that. My Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather made this one himself." Scorpius said gesturing at a beautiful looking old broom.

"Its lovely." I said softly and he smiled.

"My mother flew this when she was pregnant with me, she loves to fly." Scorpius said taking out a small broom and holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "Engorgio." He said and the broom became life sized we walked outside together and I could feel my stomach clenching. "This has special safety charms on it, its impossible to fall off and if you get scared I'll be controlling the broom so you can hold onto me if you like."

"Alright." I hated how afraid my voice sounded even to me. "I trust you Scorpius."

"You do?" He asked genuinely astonished.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"I suppose I trust you too." Scorpius admitted before taking my hand and helping me onto the broom before seating himself in front of me. As the broom kicked off I immediately clasped my hands around his middle and he chuckled slightly, taking me up higher and higher as he did so. "What do you think?" He asked leveling off.

"We're so high." I choked out.

"Look at it though, the world is a different place from up here. See the beauty of it and forget your fear." He said and the turned around.

"Look at the broom not at me." I said and he chuckled again.

"Its alright, we're hovering so I can look at you all I want." He smiled and gently tucked back a stray hair that was blowing in the wind. "That's the local village, Didsbury we're their liege lords."

"I didn't know that some places still have liege lords."

"They do, although their taxed by the government and not us anymore we get the taxes, in return we make sure that the village is up kept and allow for improvements to be made." He explained.

"Sounds complicated." I said.

"It is extremely." Scorpius admitted. "The ministry lets all the old pureblood family have the liege lord tax as they call it."

"Interesting." I said and he nodded trying to keep my mind off of the height, I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Over there is the river." He pointed and I saw a thin stream of blue. "And we're surrounded by forest on all sides."

"Its very beautiful." I said.

"There you go, you didn't stammer good job Rosie." Scorpius said smiling at me. "You see it's not that bad."

"I still don't like it much, you want to know why I'm afraid of heights?"

"If your willing to tell me."

"Well when I was little we all went to a Quidditch match together, I leaned too forward in the stands and fell from the top box. Aunt Ginny caught me before I hit the ground but it was terrifying."

"I can imagine, I'm afraid of muggles for the same reason that other wizards are. When I was little I had dreams of being burned at the stake."

"That's horrible." I said and he nodded and I gently gave him a squeeze. "How did you find out about witch burnings?"

"My tutor told me, my father fired him the next day, but it was too late I was terrified." He admitted. "I was five at the time."

"That's way too early to learn something like that."

"Its also too early for any memory spells, they can cause more harm then good at that age." Scorpius said.

"Could we maybe go down now?" I asked looking anywhere but at the ground.

"Of course." He replied and gently lowered us to the ground dropping me off at the entrance to the house he appeared a few moments later. "I don't want you walking more then necessary,"

"In my condition." I said at the same time as him and he laughed.

"Do you think I am worrying to much?"

"I think its sweet that you worry." I replied. "Although it might get on my nerves after a while." He laughed again and put his arm around me before quickly dropping it. "No I like your arm around me." I admitted, he smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders.

"Good because I like putting it around you." He admitted and blushed.

"Is it alright if I start knitting?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'll read to the baby while you do so if you like." Scorpius said. "The latest mediwizard journals say that it's never too early to start interacting with a child."

"You read the medi journals?" I asked and he nodded.

"They can be fascinating and you can learn new potions from them."

"Why don't you go into healing?"

"Malfoys don't heal, we are dignitaries yes, ambassadors maybe even but not healers." Scorpius said.

"I was thinking of being a healer, or an ambassador." I admitted. "I could give some time at Saint Mungos we both could." Scorpius smiled at the thought.

"Most probably people wouldn't want to be tended by me anyway." Scorpius said and I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Don't listen to them Scorpius, they don't understand." I said softly.

"What's to understand more then fear. They fear me I know they do, they whisper how I'll go bad, when I believe that dark magic doesn't really mean evil magic. It hurts a bit." He admitted. "That the world has turned their back on my family because we were on a different side in the war." His eyes filled with tears and I sighed.

"Oh Scorpius." I said softly and stopped walking to embrace him. "Thank you for sharing your sadness with me." Scorpius sniffed and stared into my eyes. "I know how difficult it must be for you, its difficult for me to. We can only get through this together and then we'll have a family." I smiled at him and cupped his face in my hands, before blushing realizing what I had done. "Scorpius, I want to know you all of you, can you promise to show yourself to me?"

"Yes." He replied and I smiled at him.

"Come on then, I have knitting waiting for me in my room." He laughed and we walked together to my room, where I sat on my bed and got out the purple colored thread, starting to make a border. I smiled at the familiar sound of the needles clacking together as I cast on and Scorpius sat besides me.

"Hello baby." He said gently putting his hand to my stomach. "Its your Daddy." He said softly. "I'm looking forward to meeting you, I bet you're wonderful." I smiled at him as I continued to knit. "Would you like to hear a story?" Scorpius asked and then he pressed his ear to my stomach. "I think that he does."

"It might be a girl." I protested smiling.

"It might but I think that he's going to be my little warlock." Scorpius said smiling. "Well baby, there once was a old wizard who used his powers generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbors...." I smiled, growing up the Wizard and The Hopping Pot had been my favorite bedtime story. I relaxed and listened to the story as I knitted, Scorpius had a nice voice, I smiled at the thought of my child listening to his stories. Scorpius finished the tale and I smiled.

"Your good at telling stories." I said to him and he smiled in reply.

"Thank you." He said and I nodded.

"What about Gregory?" I asked him. "As a name, Gregory Malfoy."

"Gregory really?" Scorpius asked.

"Gregory Fabien Malfoy?" I suggested.

"Who was Fabien?" He asked me suddenly.

"Fabien Prewett was my Great Uncle he died during the first war." I explained and Scorpius nodded.

"Fabien is a fine name for a wizard." He said. "I like it, although maybe something else."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've always wanted to continue the whole tradition of naming your child after the constellations, your family gave me some good ones. Although I refuse to call my son Uranus." I laughed.

"Yes, that would be a terrible name for a child." I agreed and he laughed as well.

"How do you do that?" Scorpius asked.

"Does Master Malfoy want to learn how to knit?" I asked him.

"Yes if Lady Rose would be obliging." Scorpius replied.

"It's pretty straightforward, see the loop, you wind the yarn before the loop and pull the loop off like this." I showed him and he nodded. "After you finish a row you start another." I smiled at him as he took out some of the blue thread.

"Is it alright if I use some of this? I got the kind that never runs out." He said and I nodded.

"Go ahead I won't need the blue for a while, here use these." I said and gave him some of my shorter needles.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I replied and finished the row on my own knitting. "I'll cast on for you, since you're new at this I suggest that you just make a scarf."

"Alright." He replied and I smiled, casting on for him as he watched me.

"Its a bit difficult at first." I admitted showing him how. "Its like this." He nodded watching me with interest as I cast on the thread for him.

"Let me try." He said and managed to do a few more.

"Good but you might want to stop now, or else your scarf will be quite large." I explained and he nodded starting to knit, he looked like he had the hang of it and was doing a pretty good job for a beginner. "That's good." I said and he smiled at me.

"I think I need to change colors, hand me the white thread Scorpius please." He nodded and I took out the book on animal designs. "What do you think about the four animals of Hogwarts, one in each corner and a M in the middle, I can embroider the M so that whatever name we choose will be consistent with it if I finish it before I pick out a name.

"That sounds good Rose, how big are you going to make it, the purple border seems pretty long."

"It is, I'm making it like a quilt and we could use shrinking spells on it so it grows as the baby does."

"Can I see your baby blanket?" Scorpius asked and I nodded.

"Let me finish the row." I replied finishing my row and setting down my yarn. I went over to my still unpacked bags and got out my blanket unfolding it as I did so. On the blanket was a rendering of Hogwarts castle on the bottom part of it, the top was covered with sky and a Quidditch game. "My Grandmum did the castle and my Aunts helped my Mum with the sky, Hugo has one exactly like it, except that the border is different." I smiled touching the border that had my initials knitted into it.

"Its very beautiful." Scorpius admitted and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied settling it at the foot of my bed before picking up my knitting once more. "What have you never done and most wanted to do?" I asked him and he blushed.

"You'll think its stupid." He said and I shook my head.

"What?"

"Have you kiss me." He admitted and I smiled.

"I don't think that's stupid." I replied and gently kissed him on the cheek. "There now you've done it." He smiled and I smiled blushing slightly.

"Yes I have, I've gone and fallen in love." He replied and I stared at him.

"You love me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I can say I do, you can be insufferable sometimes but yet I can truly say that I love you." He gently cupped my face in his hands.

"Really? Why?" I asked genuinely curious and hoping that he would have the courage to admit to me that he was a veela.

"Your eyes remind me of winter skies, sometimes winter storms. They have so much depth to them, and they become icy when you're angry. Your hair, fireball it's so beautifully wild." I smiled.

"You said that you liked my hair before, but I don't see why it's always getting tangled." I said and he gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"Yes and that's what I love about it, things can get lost in it. I remember when you came back from herbology mad because you couldn't get twigs out of it." I laughed ruefully.

"I remember that too, those plants had it in for me." I said and he laughed.

"Your funny and our sense of humor is similar." He gently tucked my hair behind my ear. "But most of all I love how you'll give anyone a chance, be they muggle or magical."

"I'm my mother's daughter."

"No your not, your better then Hermione, your Rose, wild and willing to accept everyone for who they are." I smiled and yawned.

"I'm tired." I admitted.

"Would it be alright if I stayed in your room tonight." Scorpius asked hesitantly.

"Of course Scorpius." I replied yawning. "I may not love you but I do care for you, I want to be there for you if you have bad dreams."

"That's impossible you chaise all my bad dreams away." He replied and I smiled at him.

"I need to get ready for bed." I said.

"We are going to be husband and wife soon." He said. "Don't you think this leaving the room thing is rather silly."

"True I suppose." I smiled and took off my robe and stripped to my underwear, before grabbing my nightgown and pulling it over my head, undoing the clasps on my corset as I did so. "Muggle women are right about at least one thing, corsets are so uncomfortable." I said.

"Really?" Scorpius asked and I nodded, sliding the contraption off of my shoulders.

"Really." I agreed, before getting into bed. Scorpius smiled at me.

"I'll go put on my nightclothes." He said and I nodded closing my eyes. I barely heard him come into the room but I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you." His voice was soothing and I felt myself drifting into sleep. "I'm a..."

Scorpius POV (I hate these, but its short, Ill do a longer one later:)

"I'm a veela." There I said it, no taking it back now, I looked down at Rose she had fallen asleep, I sighed. "Goodnight love." I told her as I gently tucked a fly away hair. What was it about her that made me so... Trusting? Loving? Charitable? It was her everything, Rose completed me made me a better person. She did this in ways that I didn't, couldn't understand.

In her sleep she smiled and nuzzled deeper into me, she was so beautiful. When she removed her clothes, well lets just say that little Scorpius made an appearance. Little Scorpius, I supposed I shouldn't be calling it that, what if she wanted to name her child Scorpius? Then everyone would be talking about Little Scorpius. Which of course would make me blush, but I was fond of little Scorpius he had helped make my child. Never had I thought even in my wildest dreams that I would have a child before I turned twenty.

Rose sighed in her sleep, the covers slipping. She was beyond beautiful she was radiant, all that was good in the world was in Rose. I could never think of myself with another. When I had known beyond a doubt that she was the one for me, my wings had come out in the middle of one of my father's conferences he had to obliterate a lot of people for them to forget that. He still brought it up from time to time I smiled, what would she think of my wings? She herself was terrified of heights, I loved that she was willing to share her fears with me and that she encouraged me to do the same. I shuddered thinking of going to where muggles lived tomorrow but for her I would do it. I would do anything for her.

Bold is a contest, regular is an explanation/

Well he almost told her, tell me if you think this is going too fast, I don't want it to. Anyway I got a review about how they shouldn't be married, because they only 'slept' together once. Well they wouldn't have gotten married if they hadn't conceived but the child complicates things. I thought I explained about the right of the heir, I think that the wizard world has a certain old world feel and as such they would have some of the old world values. If a man gets a woman pregnant and doesn't marry her, it goes against his blood oath. Which means essentially a lot of pain and the man eventually dies from loss of magic. Not a good way to go if you're a wizard.** I want to make a little contest I think it will be fun and it will go on for a while. Whoever can match the most names with a person gets to name a baby, not the Malfoy baby, although the name is on this list, but another and it won't be in the last chapter of this fic either I hate it when people do that. For instance Percy put in Odsbodkins, which actually is a sixteenth century swear word,ect.** Thanks for the reviews, Temari-chan, ., bookworm-moviewatcher, Dark Child Productions

**Names**

**Sedilons, Odsbodkins, Weaslette, George the Second, Vincent, Uranius, Caelum, Fabien Sirius, Octavious, Milroy, Lynius, Ferret, Matilda, Cassiopia, Artemis, Calendula, Lyra, Narcissia, Isabella, Jane, Doradus, Corvus, Libra, Draconis, Adrianna, Arthur.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Interlude

Draco: How dare you claim my world as your own muggle?

Me: Because I rule the world Muahahaha.

Draco: No you don't Muggle.

Me: I rule this story though; however admittedly it belongs to JK and the Hobbit although it is very like this story also belongs to someone else. As well as the lord of the rings and every fantastic tale or book out there, apart from the veela book which is mine, my preciousness.

Scorpius: The Muggle is crazy run!

Me: Muahahaha now on to chapter four

Chapter Four

I awoke to the sound of coughing, a deep wracking cough. I looked over at Scorpius to see him sitting up in bed his body shaking from coughing.

"Scorpius?" I asked him gently and he looked at me, trying to catch his breath as he did so.

"Sorry." His voice sounded weaker then usual.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, your sick, Vinky?" I called and the little elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Scorpius is ill, could you get him a healing potion?" I asked her and she nodded vanishing into vapor. I gently put my hand to Scorpius' head. "You're burning up." I said in surprise.

"Didn't want to wake you." He said and coughed again.

"When did this start?"

"In the middle of the night." He admitted. "I left but I came back, couldn't sleep without..."

"Shush." I said gently and took him into my arms. "Now do you hurt at all?" I asked and he shook his head wincing. "You have a headache, Scorpius there is no need to act like your well, and anyone could see that you're sick. Don't try to talk, you sound like you might loose your voice."

"Fine." He murmured closing his eyes.

"Right, because 'Malfoys don't get sick?" I asked him and he nodded weakly. "Well it appears that they do, your taking a pepper up potion, as well as a fever reducer. Are you nauseous?" He shook his head again and I smiled. "Do you think you could manage some broth?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Vinky?" I called again and Vinky appeared with a healing potion in her hands.

"This is for colds Mistress Rose." Vinky said.

"Thank you Vinky, could you also get some pepper up potion as well as a fever reducer."

"Yes Mistress Rose."

"Oh and some broth." I said as Vinky vanished.

"That isn't necessary." Scorpius protested.

"Yes it is, you're not leaving this bed, your sick." I replied, he didn't protest again, rather he closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was snoring heavily. I gently put my hand to his forehead. "Vinky?" I asked again and she reappeared.

"Yes Mistress Rose?"

"Could you get a handkerchief and a cool towel?" She nodded and disappeared again. I waited for a while watching Scorpius sleep and waiting for Vinky to come back. She did a few minutes later carrying a tray. I smiled and gently laid the cool cloth on Scorpius' forehead, gently running my fingers through his hair. Vinky had thought to bring a picture of cold water with her as well so that I could cool the cloth down again if I needed to. "Knobby?" I asked and Knobby appeared, he looked just as sick as Scorpius. "Why are you sick."

"We are bonded mistress, what I feel he feels to a certain extent." Knobby replied and I nodded.

"So you have told Draco and Astoria that Scorpius isn't feeling well?"

"Yes Mistress." Knobby replied.

"Knobby, you are not to work today rest instead." I said and he nodded.

"Yes Mistress Rose." He replied and vanished into green colored vapor. I sighed and gently shook Scorpius.

"Scorpius?" I said. "You need to wake up, just for a minute then you can go back to sleep." He slowly opened his eyes and I helped him to sit up. "Good now drink the potions, they will make you feel better." I smiled and gently stroked his hair as he did so. "Do you have a sore throat?" He nodded and I took out my wand. "I learned this from my Aunt Audrey, it's a pain reliving spell." I said and cast the spell. "Better?" I asked and he nodded.

"Much." He replied.

"Good now I want you to drink all that broth." I said.

"I'm not hungry." He rasped

"Its not food, now drink." I replied and helped him to swallow the broth. His hair was sticking ups slightly and it appeared to be curling at the ends. "Draco?'

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is your hair naturally curly?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I slick it back." He admitted and I smiled.

"Well then we both have curly hair, rest now." I kissed him gently on the forehead and put a cold cloth on his head.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded slightly panicked.

"I'm going to go get a book from my house, it's by a Squib and I think you'll like it once you feel a bit better." I replied.

"No, don't leave me." He said.

"Alright Draco, I won't leave." I would wait until he was asleep and then grab my book before returning to the house. He nodded and closed his eyes again, soon his rumbling snores returned. I soaked the towel in water and placed it on his head before apperating to my old bedroom to get The Hobbit and apperating back again as fast as possible. I was too slow however, Scorpius was moaning and shaking by the time I returned. I gently slipped in beside him and held him in my arms, trying to wake him but he was too deep into his dream.

"No." He said. "No, you're not hurting her, no." He shivered. "Expecto patronum." He whimpered and his out flung fist hit my jaw, this was a fever-induced nightmare I realized.

"Scorpius." I said. "It's just a dream Scorpius, there aren't any dementors here. Your safe, we're safe." He didn't relax. "I know Scorpius, I know you're a veela and I accept it. I know that you love me and will take care of us. There is an us now Scorpius, we made something together." I smiled and gently put one of his fists to my stomach. "See Scorpius, that's ours." He seemed to go limp very suddenly and relax into a calmer sleep. I gently soaked the handkerchief in fever reducer, it was supposed to be taken ever hour and put it to his lips. He mumbled something before swallowing it and I dipped the handkerchief into the bottle again giving him more, without having to wake him. I didn't want to wake him, he needed to rest.

I got out my knitting and the book on veela and started to read.

_The first stage of bonding is the declaration, the veela must know that they have been heard before this process is complete. After a bonded pair completes the stages they will share all things, including their thoughts when they wish to._

_Telling Your Mate: This can be difficult especially if your mate has previously disliked you. If however you are already in a relationship with your mate, get them to be closer to you before telling them. Remember that your mate was chosen for a reason, by you at least subconsciously. After you feel ready you should broach the subject by talking about magical creatures, or soul bonds then you can admit to them what you have been wanting to tell them. A veela's want to be with their mate is overwhelming, if you believe that they cannot be with your mate, then you might be given to sickness as well as bad dreams._

Great now I find out, well I did skip around a bit I suppose.

I_f however your mate dislikes you it might take a longer time to complete this process. If they are a woman, send them flowers and poetry, but if they are a man send them tokens of your affection. Eventually they will come around and once they do, you should tell them the truth about you being their mate. After you admit to them that they are your mate you will start to share your magic._

So the process wasn't over I sighed, I wish that Scorpius would just tell me and I cursed my ill timing in falling asleep the night before. He might have been trying to tell me, maybe that was what brought this on. "Vinky?" I asked and she appeared a moment later. "Could you get me some food, I don't want to leave Scorpius alone again."

"Vinky is happy to serve mistress." Vinky replied and vanished reapparing with breakfast a moment later as well as dragon milk. "To insure that you is not getting sick." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you Vinky."

"You is welcome Mistress." Vinky said and I smiled applying myself to my meal and the dragon's milk. I opened the book once more after I had finished.

_Acceptance, this in truth might take a while, as not many are ready to accept a veela right away. Give them time to get used to it if you need to. After acceptance your magics would be tied together and if your chosen is human they too will be able to sprout wings, as well as strengthening any natural talents that they may have. In order for the acceptance to be full, the veela must register it and it has to be truly meant. After the acceptance the bond will also strengthen, making both veela and chosen wanting to spend as much time as possible together to grow closer and complete their bond._

I smiled the top part of the raven and the snake were complete on my knitting. I continued to read, focusing a small part of my magic on the knitting. I continued to read the book skipping to instructions on courtship, it was interesting how half was a guide for veelas and half explained about veelas.

_Courtship, the courtship has no set beginning and ends only with the end of the bond. During the courtship the veela can deign their mate nothing. Veela have been known to kill people the mate was not found of during this time. A mate is therefore to be cautioned in asking for things that they might regret. The veela lashes out at those that are not their mate more easily during this process. However the mate of the veela can get around this by asking there bonded to not do what they don't wish to do. Likewise during the courtship the mate of the veela will also desire to please them. This is a time of learning about each other and sometimes the courtship lasts for life, even after the final stages of the bond are complete. This is why Veela are not held responsible for their actions in regards to a mate, as this includes the thought of the veela making a better home for their mate. Veela are seldom held accountable for their actions during disputes or even wars because of this._

So that was why the Malfoys got away with everything that explained a lot. However Lucius and Narcissa didn't get away after the last battle, they both had taken poison instead. Maybe it was because they felt disheartened about loosing the war, or didn't want to cope with what people would think in the aftermath. Whatever the reason they had left Draco alone and had robbed Scorpius of any chance to meet his Grandparents. I actually felt sad about their deaths that had never happened before when I had thought of it.

_Mating, veela mating is like human mating. As it can be assumed that if you are reading this book you know coupling I will spare you the details. After mating with a veela however for the first time, a child is seldom not begotten from this union. So it is a good idea to protect oneself from such a circumstance if you are desiring not to have a child with your first coupling._

I snorted, honestly that sounded uncomfortable from just reading it. I couldn't imagine how the wizard in question must have felt trying to write that. Scorpius shifted in his sleep and let out a small mewling noise. I smiled and gently stroked his hair and he sighed nuzzling his head into my chest. I gently changed the washcloth and laid a fresh one on his head. His snores stopped and his eyes fluttered open.

"Rose?" He asked and I poured him a glass of water.

"Drink this first Scorpius you look dehydrated." I said and he nodded taking the glass from me and slowly drinking it. "Would you like to rest more Scorpius, or I could read to you and the baby."

"Could you read to me?" He asked and I nodded.

"This book is famous among muggles but not so much with Wizards, there are hints of wizarding culture in it. Although the main characters are a work of fiction."

"Go on." He said and I smiled.

"In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit." He smiled as I read and appeared fascinated with the story, however when his eyes started to droop I closed the book. "We'll read more later now rest."

"I like the dwarves, dwarves are reclusive by nature, its true they do live in cave and mine gold, sometimes to sell to Gringotts and other times not. I like the songs as well."

"Yes they are good aren't they." I replied smiling.

"The portrayal of trolls wasn't accurate." Scorpius said and yawned. "Trolls grunt, they don't talk unless they are distantly related to trolls." He muttered the last closing his eyes.

"I forgot to have you take this." I said and gave him the potions, he grimaced but took them all the same. "Good boy, now rest." I smiled down at him.

"You will be a great mother." He sighed and then he was asleep, one arm draped over my stomach and our child I smiled and set the book aside continuing with my knitting, it was taking me a shorter time then I thought it would, I was almost ready to start on the M. I yawned suddenly feeling tired somehow, stopped the spell and gently moved Scorpius so I could also lay down. I smiled as his arms sought me in his sleep and wound around me protectively before I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep listing to his snoring, which incredibly I had actually grown to like.

I awoke as the door opened revealing Astoria and Draco, I pretended to still be asleep however. "I'm worried about him." Draco admitted. "With you I just saw you and I knew I had to tell you. Scorpius is very different then me although we are also similar in someway. I'm afraid that she's going to take my son away from me. That she's not going to care if she dies as long as he does. I don't want my son to have a broken heart, I couldn't stand it." I heard sobbing and allowed myself to look through my eyelashes.

"It's going to be alright Draco, she'll accept him I know she will." Astoria said.

"Your too accepting star, you'll see the best in everyone."

"Maybe because that is what there is to see. Dragon, she's made me swear an oath not to tell you."

"She knows?" He asked.

"She knows." Astoria agreed. "She's waiting for him to tell her, I don't have the book on veela, and she does." She smiled at Draco and took his hand. "Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be fine." He repeated. "Seeing how she doesn't love him... It hurts me inside."

"They have a lot to get through Dragon, maybe we should go, we don't want to wake them up. Especially since Scorpius is sick." He nodded and through the curtain of my eyelashes I could see Astoria take his hand. Together they walked up to my bed." Good luck my child." She said softly stroking Scorpius' hair.

"Sleep well my son, bring honor to the family name." Draco said and did the same. Together they left my room closing the door behind them. I hadn't seen Draco's sweet side before, I realized that he didn't hate me like Scorpius he was afraid. I didn't blame him so was I, maybe admitting that you were afraid was true bravery. My stomach howled reminding me that it was time to eat.

"Vinky?" I whispered.

"Yes Mistress?" She asked as she appeared equally quiet.

"Could you get me something to eat and prepare more broth for Scorpius?"

"Vinky is happy to serve." Vinky replied.

"Thank you Vinky." I said to the little elf, I was growing increasingly found of her.

"You is welcome mistress." She said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I smiled and got out my knitting working on it as I watched Scorpius sleep.

Vinky reappeared with a tray and moved the bottles over on the old one. "Is their anything else Vinky can be doing for Mistress?"

"No Vinky." I replied and Vinky vanished again. I smiled and gently roused Scorpius, he smiled at me.

"Rose?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit better. I smiled at him and helped him sit up.

"I had Vinky bring in some more broth, now eat." I said and he chuckled.

"Yes, Mistress Rose." He replied and I smiled at him, the house elf had brought me some sort of creamy soup. We ate together and put the bowls to the side when we were finished.

"Vinky?" I called and she appeared.

'"Yes Mistress Rose?"

"Take away the bowls please."

"Yes Mistress Rose." She replied and took the two bowls. "Is you wanting more Mistress Rose?"

"Yes please." I replied and she smiled at me before disappearing. "I like her." I admitted.

"So do I, she'll be an excellent servant once she learns how to do it properly."

"So why is Knobby sick?"

"Its to do with the magical bonding, you know how when a wizard gets sick his magic lessons right?"

"Right." I replied.

"Well when he has a house elf bound to him the house elf also gets sick. Doesn't make a lot of sense does it?"

"Not really." I replied. "Would you like to continue the story? Or rest some more?"

"Read on Rosie." He replied and I smiled at him as he put an arm around me. "I like the way you tell stories." I continued through Bilbo Bagin's adventures until I heard Scorpius snoring once more, I chuckled and gently rewrapped the blanket around him, putting the towel back in place. Astoria and Draco both came into the room again a few minutes later.

I smiled at them. "Good afternoon." I said.

"You should be quieter girl, Scorpius is asleep." Draco said.

"He won't wake up, don't tell me that Malfoys are light sleepers because they aren't or at least Scorpius isn't." Astoria laughed and I smiled. "Is that the Hobbit?"

"Yes, Scorpius said he's never read it before so I thought that I would read it to him now. It is after all written by a squib."

"Really I didn't know that." Astoria said.

"Its the only explanation, he mentions goblins, trolls, elves, wizards especially Gandalf that reminds me of Albus Dumbledore. He also mentions Acromantula. Who else could he have been, well actually its not proven but he seems to have a knowledge of the wizard world that would not be given to strictly a muggle."

"True, it was my favorite book as a girl, my father read it to me when I was little." Astoria admitted. "I suppose I had forgotten about it."

I smiled and gently changed the cloth on Scorpius' forehead. "I like the Hobbit better then the Lord of the Rings trilogy, how about you."

"So do I, I suppose I fell in love with the Hobbit and the Lord of The Rings seems so different to me." I nodded and then she saw my yarn. "Is that the blanket?" She asked me and I nodded.

"It's about a fifth done, there isn't much to do here beside knit and read."

"Then why don't you take a break? I'll stay with Scorpius." Astoria offered and I shook my head.

"He keeps having nightmares and he might need me." I replied and Draco actually looked shocked. "I care for him somehow." Then I leaned forward. "Have you told him?" I whispered into Astoria's ear and she nodded. "I want to accept him, but I can't until he thinks he's actually told me." I explained. "How strange would that be for him?" Draco looked relieved. "I might not love him yet but I care for him and for our child." I smiled gently touching my stomach.

"That is good." Draco said and sat in the armchair.

"Astoria? You said that you had a interest in knitting, or Scorpius said, I can't quite remember. Come sit on the bed with me and I'll teach you how, you can work on the scarf Scorpius is making if you'd like." She smiled and sat down beside me as I took thread from the other side of the ball of yarn to start on the M.

"The animals are very beautiful." Astoria said and I smiled.

"Thank you, I plan to make a lion and a badger in the bottom corner." I said as I continued to work on the blanket and pulled out some other needles starting on silver baby booties.

"So do you have any questions?" Astoria asked and I shook my head.

"I think I pretty much understand it, and what I don't understand I'm learning in the book or from Scorpius. Speaking of which I should make him take his fever reducer I keep forgetting that its supposed to be every hour that its taken." I said as I gently shook Scorpius. "Scorpius?" I asked him gently. "Wake up Scorpius."

"Rose?" He asked me and then looked over at Astoria. "Mum?"

"Hello Baby, Knobby told me that you were feeling unwell."

"Its not that bad Mum." Scorpius replied. "Rosie is taking good care of me." He blushed slightly. "She's reading me a book that muggles have, it's by a squib!" Astoria laughed.

"I read the hobbit when I was a little girl." She admitted.

"Its good Mum." Scorpius said. "They have trolls in it and dwarves."

"Fascinating." Draco remarked dryly.

"It is I must be more tired then I thought." He admitted. "Could you read some more though Rose?"

"If you feel up for it." I replied and took out the book again. The rest of the afternoon was spent reading the Hobbit and talking to Astoria and Draco when Scorpius fell asleep. Well actually having long silences when the only sound was Scorpius' snoring, broken occasionally by a comment. Scorpius stubbornly refused to admit that he was tired, reminding me of my brother Hugo when he was little and didn't want to go to bed. As it wore on towards evening I admittedly got hungry, although it was Astoria who suggested that we eat in my room to keep Scorpius company, his fever had still not broken. Draco and I both readily agreed and she summoned Blinky to tell the house elf to bring the meal into my bedroom.

We sat together for a while, I smiled and gently replaced the cloth on Scorpius' forehead, the coolness waking him.

"Rosie?" He asked me and I nodded.

"We'll have dinner soon, we're all eating it in my room for a change. Would you like to hear some more of the story while we wait? As well as take some more of this." He nodded and took the fever reducer willingly enough as I started to read once more. I stopped when the house elves came to give us dinner and we sat together in the bedroom to eat. If anyone had told me four days ago that I would be sitting with the Malfoy family and eating unposioned soup, I would have said they were crazy. After the house elves came and took the soup away, Draco and Astoria left.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Scorpius said wrapping one arm around me. "There's something that I want to tell you Rose, I am a veela."

"Your a what?" I asked careful to make my voice sound disbelieving.

"A veela and your... Your well my mate." He said and a silver light bloomed around us pulsating. "It doesn't have to mean anything, I can wait until you sort out your feelings." He added hastily.

"Doesn't have to mean anything, Scorpius Malfoy, I'm not entirely ignorant you know, I have veela cousins. I'm not going to let you pain yourself for me. I accept you although you are stubborn, demanding and act like a child sometimes."

"You accept me Rose?" He repeated dumbstruck and I nod, kissing him gently on the lips. He smiles and deepens the kiss. "Thank you Rose, you'll never regret it I swear."

"Just promise me one thing Scorpius." I said.

"Anything! Oh Rosie." He replied and I smiled.

"That you will be yourself around me no matter what, do you promise? I want no lies between us."

"Of course I do Rosie." He replied.

"Good." I said. "Now you should go to sleep I want you to get better as soon as possible so we can go to Muggle Street together. I love the way we're helping each other to face our fears."

"I agree Rosie, I'll have to take you flying sometime, you'll love it."

"I have to remind you Scorpius that I am afraid of heights." I said to him and he smiled.

"You'll find that your not anymore, when we bonded we shared our fears. Therefore I might not like Muggles particularly but neither am I afraid of them anymore."

"Can I see your wings?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It takes a moment to focus enough to bring them out however. I could teach you, you have wings as well now."

"How is that possible?"

"We share a magical core now." He explained. "So whatever I can do, you can also do and vice versa that was what all the colored light was about. I'm so happy Rose." He said and hugged me tightly to him. "My Rose, no one will ever take you away from me." I sighed he was going to have overprotective issues now. As he hugged me his wings bloomed out from his shoulder blades and I smiled.

"May I touch them?" I asked and he coughed before nodding.

"I forgot I was sick, usually they are whiter." He admitted as I stroked them gently, he shuddered and closed his eyes, a look of utter peace crossing his face. They were softer then owlet feathers, I smiled and continued to stroke his wings until he fell asleep still holding me in his arms. I gently lowered him down into the bed and put my head upon his chest, my arms and back touching his feathers, it felt so right to lie next to him, safe and warm with him protecting me. Odd that I never thought that I needed protection before, but now I realized that I wanted it from Scorpius. I sighed and allowed myself to sink into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I awoke and looked over at Scorpius, his cheeks were full of color, I smiled after three days he was finally no longer sick with whatever he had. Just in time for the visit to Saint Mungos. I gently kissed him on the cheek and he smiled although still asleep. I realized then that I was starting to have feelings for him, more then starting to actually I had feelings for him. It was impossible not to complete as our bond was to have feelings for each other. I smiled and gently stroked his hair and wings, he hadn't stopped having them out since he had told me the truth.

"Scorpius?" I said gently and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Rosie?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yes, do you want to see our baby today?" I asked him and his eyes lit up in joy.

"We get to see him again?"

"We don't know for sure yet that it is a boy." I replied smiling. "But yes we get to see our child today." He sat up abruptly and took me into his arms kissing me on the lips, then he stopped blushing.

"Sorry got caught up in the beauty of the moment, in your beauty." He admitted. "I can't believe that you have made me a father, it...it..."

"Rarely is a Malfoy out of words, I think that your silence explains better then any elegant words you could produce." I smiled at him. "Although I love the wings, you need to um let them go. Draco explained to me about how your family maintains a non veela policy while in public." Scorpius smiled.

"Yes, the public thinks that my family is simply overprotective of their women, which is of course true. However it is not for the reasons that they believe. We are overprotective of our women because quite simply our woman are our life."

"Now is that any talk for a Slytherin Prince?"

"Slytherin Prince, madam you are sorely mistaken, for I was in Ravenclaw." He replied getting out of bed and bowing.

"Ah I see and Sir Ravenclaw?"

"Yes?"

"Your feathers are ruffled." I said and Scorpius turned around trying to see his wings.

"I see what you mean, they are in a dreadful strait, perhaps my Lady Ravenclaw will straiten them out for me."

"Why of course sir." I replied and also got out of bed performing a slight curtsy. Scorpius smiled and so did I before getting my brush and gently stroking his wings.

"The feeling that you give me when you do that is indescribable." Scorpius said.

"Stroke your feathers why?" I asked him.

"It's that, its well... Here." He said blushing and handed me the book on veela.

"Resorting to books again are we Sir Ravenclaw?" I asked him before opening it.

"It's under physiology, you really shouldn't skip through it, it's written in a very specific order." Scorpius said nervously.

"Scorpius, you weren't telling me anything and it's highly unlikely that I could ask your mother about it. As I hardly know Astoria and it would be slightly uncomfortable as the only experience she has had is with your father. Who by the way has progressed in my relationship with him to admitting that I may not be so uncouth for a half blood weasel."

"He would never say that."

"Not to my face no, when he is talking to my face he either insults me, whether by accident or design or is so withdrawn that I would have better luck talking with a stone then with him."

"That's not quite accurate."

"I assure you that it is, but anyway lets not discuss Draco now, it's a sore topic for both of us as he is your father, and he hates mine." I said and he nodded. "Ah here it is, would you like me to read it aloud?"

"If you wish." Scorpius replied.

"Veela wings and in particular feathers are very sensitive to the touch of their mate. This touch often results in an inebriating affect upon the mate." I looked at Scorpius. "So when I touch your feathers you get drunk?"

"Its much more potent then drinking actually, it makes me feel like everything is right in the world. Like I am safe and loved." He admitted. "It also makes me relax, instating a trance like state at moments."

"Scorpius, I really need to know more about veela and about you. I want you to tell me about things like this."

"Of course I will." He replied and I smiled.

"Good." I replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Now you had best take your leave of my chambers."

"Talking like a Malfoy already?" He asked smiling.

"Not quite, it takes years of practice to get the level of arrogance to speak like a member of your family." I replied and his face fell. "Scorpius, I was only joking although you have to admit that your family can act quite arrogant."

"That is simply the way we have of showing others our birthright. Pureblood wizards always carry themselves with a certain degree of arrogance to disguise their fears and hopes behind a mask of pride."

"Well Sir Ravenclaw that mask is not befitting you in my regard."

"I know you hate it, but it is necessary to do so in public at times." Scorpius explained.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why is it necessary?"

"we've been over this Rose." Scorpius said.

"I know Rion, but maybe if you explained to me I would understand better. Why don't you simply inform the wizard public of your concerns, concerns that are valid. I do not want a war for my sons or their sons, or even us because these issues remain unsolved."

"That's just it isn't it, the issues remain unsolved because there will always be more of them, then there are of us. To the superior numbers goes the glory and they get to do whatever they bloody well please with their world."

"Show the public wizarding culture, show them wizard holidays, if there are any besides Halloween and the one that corresponds with Christmas."

"How do you know that?"

"Why else would we have the time off, if not for Christmas?" I replied and he smiled.

"Very well, there are four major wizard holidays celebrating the seasons, you are correct in assuming that Christmas comes at the same time as a wizard holiday. The holiday of Saturnalia happens at the same time as the more modern tradition of Christmas. When we were thought to be gods in Rome, even the muggles picked it up and twisted it for their own use. During the old times, and still every year in memory of the ancient holiday all magical creatures that remember and observe Santinalia gather in forests around the world. We exchange gifts, whether magical or mundane and dance until dawn. It is a celebration of rebirth and my favorite wizard holiday despite the cold."

"You said that there were four." I said and he nodded.

"I'm getting to that, there is the Lupercalia although it was observed in ancient times at the beginning of February we have moved it to coincide with Easter. It is a holiday celebrating our union with the werewolves in ancient times, both wizard and wolf are bound at this time to form a tentative peace. The werewolves and wizards hunt side by side to bring back food to the celebration for their wives and children. It is also a celebration of possibly the most famous of all werewolves Romulus and Remus the twins that started Rome together. During this time it used to be considered good luck to strap the women and they would run the gauntlet of naked warriors."

"Naked?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Naked, although not commonly observed, a woman can call for the gauntlet if she so chooses or is having trouble in making an heir."

"That's barbaric."

"You asked!" Scorpius said. "I was sharing with you and you tell me that my customs are barbaric Rose? You of all people and yet you have the nerve to question why we don't tell people about our culture. Maybe because they will think it barbaric as you so quietly put it. No rather then loose our celebrations entirely we instead hold them in secret. Don't you think we're tired of hiding that was what the whole bloody war was about, so we could practice our traditions and our culture without interference or judgment!"

"I'm sorry Scorpius, it's just that I can't understand why anyone would put themselves through that."

"Can't you? My mother participates in the gauntlet every year, every year Rose! She prays for another child and when she comes through the ordeal bloodied and broken my father also breaks inside and I have to insure that he doesn't kill himself for the next week. Can you possibly understand what my parents go through every year? Well can you!"

"No." I said quietly. "I can't, Scorpius I'm sorry, I suppose that I have so much to learn, will you teach me Scorpius?" I asked him and he raked his hands through his hair.

"I love and at the same time cannot stand how I can never remain mad at you." He told me and I gently wound my hands through his feathers.

"I really didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry. Its interesting to learn about a culture so different from your own."

"Do you really mean that Rose, or are you just saying it to please me?"

"I'm not, it's fascinating in its own way." I replied and he nodded.

"Very well then I shall continue, as long as you continue to calm me." He said.

"Of course, I enjoy it as much as you do." I admitted. "Your feathers are so soft and I feel honored that you allow me to touch them.

"You are my mate, no other can touch me in such a manner, but for you it is second nature." He replied and then smiled. "You'll like this one, its like Saturnalia, muggles call it Midsummer, but we call it Marnalia. Like Saturnalia we all gather together but unlike it, we all bring food and torches from home and go into the woods. Where upon we share traditional dishes with each other, eat talk and drink until morning as well as it being a time of peace for all magical creatures. Unlike any holiday Marnalia is a time where we can talk to other magical creatures, without later repercussions. We can also settle treaties and disputes if there is a need for that and it is a good time to council each other. The holiday lasts for three days like Saturnalia and much is done during this time that helps the wizarding and magical communities. Wars have been avoided before do to Marnalia and the discussions that fallow.

"That sounds amazing."

"It is beyond any doubt although the debating can get heated, I still prefer Saturnalia because no one ever become upset during it, Marnalia is compared to the darker side of magic, where as Saturnalia is compared to the light as to give balance to the seasons. The final festival of a wizard calendar is all Hallows Eve and All Hallows Day. This is the only time in which spirits can be summoned for a short time and one can converse with one's own ancestors."

"Really?"

"Yes, we give offerings to the dead that we wish to call and say ancient incantations to make them appear. It is considered to be the time when this world and the other is most closely aligned. However in order for it to work only certain spirits must be called. You can't just have a broaden call or else the spirits will get insulted and leave. Each year each of the family chooses a spirit to call upon and leaves offerings that they think will appease them. When the spirits leave they take the offerings with them back to the spirit world and have been known to leave gifts behind in return."

"Fascinating." I said and he nodded.

"Well those are the wizard holidays you should know about apart from the ones that are commonly observed."

"Oh you mean the Morning?"

"Exactly, although I can't think of any other holiday that is commonly celebrated within the wizarding community beside days for personal celebrations." I nodded and Scorpius smiled at me.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Scorpius asked and I nodded.

"I'm hungry." I replied.

"Then breakfast awaits fair lady." Scorpius replied with a bow and I laughed.

"First fine gentlemen I must find some proper attire and you must quit my chambers." I said.

"As the lady wishes." He replied with a smile and a bow. "So am I in her command." He left the room, I liked having our little words games, although a part of me suspected that Scorpius took them seriously. I pulled out one of the finer robes, I had already gained a little weight and my other robes felt uncomfortable so I put the one on that we had bought in the store. It was in a beautiful silver and as I put it on it fit around my curves perfectly. I smiled and brushed out my hair putting it up in a twisting braided bun before leaving the room. Scorpius was waiting outside and he stared at me in awe as I came out of my room.

"My other clothes are uncomfortably tight." I explained to him as he took my arm, he nodded and we walked together turning at a flight of stairs that I had never seen before. "Today we are dining in the public quarters, for when we host parties and the like. All our guest rooms are up here as well as a ballroom, dining room and the terrace which mother wishes to dine on today."

"What about the other rooms?" I asked him.

"Those were once rooms for the family, each wing is equipped to house several different branches of a family. It is done this way to insure that all members of a family can live together, at least it was in the old days. The wives would take on the teaching of the children before Hogwarts or other forms of schooling were invented. Each of the wives would pick a topic and help their nieces and nephews as well as their own children to get a magical education. The men would work for the family, doing various tasks for them and insuring the well being of the family, in that way the wizard world has not changed in millennia. We are still a very family oriented race."

"You consider the wizards a race?"

"Well, rather then question our humanity as the centaurs have done, yes I consider Wizards to be one of the five magical races of man."

"So you consider each species to be a race."

"To a certain extent yes, although there are much more then five, they can be broadened into five categories." Scorpius replied. "Fey, humanoid, half breed, turned and stunted."

"Stunted?" I asked him and he nodded.

"The dwarves and Goblins." He replied and I grimaced.

"So you consider them stunted?"

"They consider themselves stunted, they say so every time that we meet." He replied. "Its an old jest, that became so well used that they are referred to as the stunted people."

"So turned would be werewolves and vampires?"

"Exactly, half breeds would be centaurs and well those who have bred with other types of creatures millennia ago forming a new species." He replied.

"And what do you consider humanoid?"

"Well muggles and wizards of course. Although they do not know of their magic, muggles have the power of invention they can create amazing things with their hands." He admitted. "In the olden days you would ask a goblin to make a blade, but a muggle to hone the crossgard. Wizards are the opposite of muggles we create things without our hands, bringing things into being is natural for us. For muggles this is as alien as their magic is to us and I imagine that our magic is alien to them." I nodded.

"You should have seen both my grandfathers, they have a mutual relationship. When they start talking about the theories behind the world we live in, most of my family gets left behind. Although I understand some of what they say, I can't understand all but find it fascinating. Muggle theories about how the world works is very different then our own in some ways."

"I suppose that everyone on this earth has their own beliefs about how the planet was created, and how we came to be here." Scorpius said and I nodded. "Come, lets not keep my parents waiting anymore." I walked with him to a sunny veranda overlooking elaborate gardens. Draco and Astoria were both waiting. I smiled at them as Scorpius drew up a chair for me and they smiled in return.

"Draco thought that maybe we could go flying together after the grounding." I looked at her quizzically. "With our wings, Draco suggested that Scorpius teach you how to fly."

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked carefully. "I would rather stay on a broom with safety charms, I might have recovered from my fear of heights. However I haven't recovered from the fear of injuring my child."

"My parents would not suggest anything that would endanger our child, I would be there to catch you if you fell." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"I think I trust you Scorpius, I know you would never let me get hurt." I said and Scorpius made a crooning sound, I smiled as did Draco and Astoria.

"We were about to call for the house elves." Draco said. "We had thought you had gotten waylaid by being showed our home."

"No, we simply were being Ravenclaws." I admitted. "Scorpius was informing me of traditional holidays and we discussed the different magics at work in the world." Draco nodded as Scorpius sat beside me, laying his hand upon my leg protectively. I smiled at him and gently stroked his hand, his eyes widened in surprise and then in such a intense joy that I felt an answering joy bloom within me.

"Mooby?" Draco asked and the elf came to the veranda.

"Yes Master? What is you wanting?" Mooby asked.

"Could you get our breakfast Mooby? That will be all." He said and the house elf nodded disappeared and reappeared a moment later with the other elves as they set out the table and served the plates for us before putting the platters in the middle of the table and disappearing to allow us to eat. The meal was the silent affair that I was fast becoming used to, it seemed much more comfortable now then it had before. We finished eating and Draco checked a beautifully emblazed pocket watch. "We should be going, our appointment is soon." He said and I nodded. Together we rose from the table and I fallowed Scorpius into the ballroom, Draco took an elaborate box from the top of the mantel and allowed me to take some of it. I gingerly took a pinch and sprinkled it upon the fire, stepping into the flames.

"Saint Mungos, Expectant Ward." I said and then I was whisked away, Scorpius' absence somehow like a physical ache to me. I sighed and waited in one of the chairs for him to arrive. He did so only a few minutes later and he searched frantically for me for a moment before going over to where I was sitting and putting his arm around me. We both needed the contact somehow.

"I missed you." He admitted whispering the words into my ear.

"So did I." I replied and he smiled, only I could make him smile like that, give him that much joy. Draco and Astoria arrived a moment later and a moment after that the warden appeared.

"Malfoy party, fallow me." The warden said and we did as she told us. She took us to a comfortable room with armchairs. I smiled and sat thankfully in one as Scorpius took the one on one side of me, as Draco and Astoria sat besides their son. We did not have long to wait for the healer. I was surprised to see that my healer was Dennis Creevy.

"Hello Dennis." I said.

"Rosie? Its wonderful to see you again, now lets see how your baby is." I smiled, I had always liked Dennis despite there being the same sadness within him as there was within much of the wizarding world. He laid a gently hand on my stomach and I felt again what the physician had done. "That's odd."

"What?" Scorpius demanded nervously. "Is the child all right?"

"The child is fine, however the magical signature is much too strong." He replied. "Revenioliber." He said indeed something had changed, instead of one small dots there were now..."Congratulations Mr. Malfoy it appears you are having twins." Dennis said and I heard two slight thumps, turning I saw that Scorpius and Draco had both fallen out of their chairs and were lying on the floor. I stared at Scorpius, lying on the ground in a heap and Astoria was staring at the light surrounding me. After a moment she recovered herself.

"Forgive my husband Dennis, he can be sensitive at times. Scorpius has inherited the same sensitiveness around childbirth. I trust that you shall be discrete?"

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy." Dennis replied. "Perhaps we should get them into the chairs first, I have found before when someone faints it is better to have them reawakened in a chair rather then on the floor." Mrs. Malfoy nodded and Dennis gently lifted Draco and Scorpius back into the chairs.

"Perhaps I should cast the spell." I said and he nodded.

"First however I believe that I should remove the charm upon your stomach." He said and I nodded he pointed his wand at my stomach and cast the countercharm. I went over and sat in Scorpius' lap.

"Scorpius?" I said gently and touched his face lightly, he had a slight bump where his head had hit the floor. "Rennervate." I cast the charm upon him and his eyes snapped open, instantly becoming alert. "Be still Scorpius, everything is fine you have just had a bit of a shock." I laughed ruefully. "We all have." I admitted. "It turns out that we will be having twins, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes, wonderful." He breathed and kissed me firmly on the lips. I was surprised but more so when I found myself responding to him and kissing him back for a moment before he put his arms around me as Draco did the same with Astoria. I realized then that Astoria had tears in her eyes and Draco was comforting her. I sighed slightly and looked at them for a moment before looking away, it was obviously an interment moment.

"Maybe we should go home now." I suggested softly and Scorpius nodded looking at his parents as they both gained their composure. Together we walked back to the entrance and used the floo powder there to take us back to the manor.

"Perhaps would be a good time to teach you how to fly." Scorpius suggested and I nodded as he allowed his wings to grow. "The fabric you are wearing will allow your wings to come out the back." he assured me. "All wizard fabrics are specially made to survive the wear and tear of magic." He smiled and his own wings became visible as he gently wrapped me in his arms. I smiled at him and he returned my smile as he gently lifted us into the air. I stared as he flew through the house and off of the veranda taking us down to the gardens below.

"That was incredible!" I exclaimed and he smiled.

"Ah so perhaps you see what you have been missing." He said. "Now I want you to think of our children and of someone harming them." At once an all-powerful fury engulfed me, no one would harm my family no one. "Very good, look behind you Rosie." He said and I saw a streak of black feathers. He gently held out his hand before holding back, before I nodded. Hesitantly as if approaching a wild animal for the first time he touched me, his fingers stroking my wings lightly. I felt a warm feeling fill me from head to toe and the overwhelming sensation of rightness hit me. I had been born for him, in that moment I knew it, as he had been born for me. His touch filled me with such an indescribable feeling of joy. I knew then that I was starting to love him. I smiled and gently stroked his wings in return the soft feathers meeting my hand, Scorpius crooned in contentment and I found an answering call within me. Gently he pulled away and kissed my hand. "Now you know what I feel when you stroke my feathers."

"I do." I replied and he smiled holding his hand out to me and I took it.

"Beat the air with your wings, I won't let go of your hand." He said and I nodded doing as he said and slowly I rose off of the ground. "More slowly Rosie, evenly make up a pattern. Flying is like dancing, feel the wind on your wings, rise, fall, rise, fall, rise, rise, and fall." He explained and I nodded beating my wings in the pattern he suggested, together we rose twenty feet into the air. "Now you must angel your body." He said gently and tilted us both to the side. I couldn't believe that I was flying with Scorpius.

"This is amazing Rion." I admitted and he smiled his genuine smile that I had come to love, that didn't mean that I loved him did it? I had known a part of him for seven years, but there was so much more to discover about him.

"It is isn't it?" He asked and smiled. "May I have this dance?" He bowed deeply and I nodded, slowly in midair we began to dance together. I felt a gentle light growing within me and I tipped back my head to laugh. Scorpius appeared startled at the sound, but he smiled as he heard it.

"I love your laugh." He admitted. "Shall we go faster?" He asked and I considered him for a moment before nodding, soon we were both laughing enjoying the dance. I looked at him and he smiled at me, his eyes dancing with so many emotions that it was hard to tell what he was feeling. The grey eyes that I had thought still and cold were so vibrant and full of life that it amazed me. Scorpius slowed and ultimately stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" I breathed slightly out of breath.

"Because you need to rest." He replied. "It can be taxing at first, learning how to fly." I nodded and he gently helped me to the ground. "Come lets get you some food." He said gently and I nodded, finding that I was hungry. We walked together to the dining room where we were besieged by our house elves.

"Is Mistress Rose and Young Master needing anything?" All four house elves asked almost desperately.

"Is mother in one of her moods again?" Scorpius asked and the house elves nodded.

"It is not being mistress who is being the problem. It is being Master, Master is being angry when Mistress is upset." Mooby admitted and Scorpius sighed. "I should go and see my mother." He said to me and I nodded.

"I'll go with you, perhaps you would prepare some tea Blinky?" I asked the house elf and she nodded.

"Blinky is going now." She replied.

"Whenever anyone is upset we swear by tea, looks like your parents could use it. Oh and Blinky?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Pour a calming drought into the tea please."

"Yes Mistress Rose." Blinky said and Scorpius nodded approvingly. Together we walked into his parent's living room, to find it in shambles with a frantic Draco.

"She won't stop crying." Draco said desperately. "It hurts me." He admitted.

"I know father." Scorpius replied and patted his father on the arm careful to avoid his wings I noticed. We walked together into the other room where Astoria was sitting on a couch tears pouring down her face.

"Astoria?" I asked gently and sat beside her, while Scorpius looked decidedly uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

"I'll never have another child." She sobbed.

"Astoria, look at me." I commanded and she did so. "Be glad for what you do have, some women are barren." I told her gently touching her arm. "At least you have had a child and he has grown to be a strong man. You will be a grandmother soon as well, you have so much to be happy about so why do you upset the ones you love with your tears?" I gently reached out and took her hand, as her sobs died to silent tears. I felt the moment in which Scorpius left the room to join his father." There is so much beauty in the world, that it outweighs pain and hurt. Find what is good in the world and forget the bad. If I could give you a child I would, but no single person has that power. You are a wonderful person Astoria, you've treated me like your own daughter." I said and gently cupped her head in my hands. "You are not the only one that this affects, Draco needs you to be strong for him, can you do that?" I asked and she nodded as Blinky brought some tea. "Here drink this it will make you feel better."

Astoria slowly drank the tea, I would occasionally reassure her with lightly patting her hand. "Feel better?" I asked and she nodded.

"A bit." She replied.

"Good, now I'm not going to take my life in my hands and try to calm down Draco." She laughed and so did I at once. Taking some of the tea for myself and looking up to see both Draco and Scorpius staring at me. "Draco? Scorpius, come join us. The girly talk is over." I said and Astoria laughed again.

"Come have some tea Draco." Astoria smiled at Draco, tear streaks still lined both their faces. I moved on the couch and Scorpius sat beside me. I put an arm around him and he smiled at me weakly.

"You take some as well Scorpius, you look like you could use some tea." I said and he nodded taking one of the cups and pouring for himself and his father. I sat back and gently wiped at his face, sipping my tea as I did so.

"I'm sorry." Astoria apologized. "I should not have lost control of my emotions."

"No Astoria, you have nothing to be sorry for." I replied. "Everybody is sad sometimes, that is natural it is when we give into the sadness that there is something to apologize for. You do not let it get to you a lot of the time and I admire you, it seems that Malfoys are as fond of strong women as my family is."

"I'm not strong." She protested.

"The more I stay with you, the more I realize that there are different types of strength." I replied and smiled. "Scorpius told me that it is not only the brave that are strong." She nodded.

"Your wings are beautiful." Astoria said.

"Thank you, Scorpius just took me flying, it's amazing." I said not able to help my joy.

"It is isn't it, may I touch your wings?" She asked and I nodded. When she touched my wings, it was different then when Draco had, it seemed more motherly somehow, I felt safe and protected more strongly then I had with Scorpius for some reason. I gently reached out and hesitantly touched Astoria's wings, she shuddered and drew back from me. At once Draco leapt over his wife and defended her with his body. "No Draco, its just that she's concerned for me, she cares about me." She smiled at me and I smiled hesitantly back.

"What no book mentions is that you can feel someone's intentions the moment they touch your wings." Scorpius said. "You can feel all of what that person feels for you and that realization is sometimes harsh. That is why it is better to ask permission."

"I am sorry, I instinctively reached out." I explained and Astoria nodded.

"It is alright." She replied. "Draco its fine, she just surprised me."

"Very well, in return I get to touch your wings." I nodded in assent. He touched them briefly but in that moment, I was staggered by a sense of fear and utter dislike as well as an all powerful need to protect Scorpius and Astoria. I did not notice that I had cried out until Scorpius jumped in front of his father.

"That is enough." Scorpius said and turned to me gently stroking my wings and crooning softly.

"May I touch your wings Draco?" I asked him and he stared at me for a moment before nodding. "How do I show what feelings I have? Will it happen naturally?"

"You can focus on something if you wish." Scorpius replied hesitantly and I nodded. I gently reached out and touched Draco, feeling my emotions, the hurt I felt as well as the want for acceptance and for our families to like each other. The fear I felt for my children, growing up around relatives that hated each other as well as the affection I felt for Scorpius and Astoria.

"I-I want what you want, but I ask much more." I told him softly as Draco's eyes widened.

"Perhaps you are a better person then I." He said softly before Astoria gently touched his wings in reassurance. I looked to Scorpius, his eyes were shining with unspilt tears. I gently reached out and touched his wings sending warmth and thoughts of our children, shakily he took another sip of the tea and smiled. I suddenly felt immensely weary.

"Scorpius." I said softly and he nodded gathering me in his arms. "I'm tired but not that tired Scorpius."

"Let me carry you." He replied and smiled leaping lightly into the air, I fell asleep feeling safe and protected in his arms.

When I awoke it was late afternoon and Scorpius was asleep on the bed beside me, I was still cradled in his arms. I gently moved them off me and felt in his top robe pocket pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. It was four o'clock in the afternoon, I smiled and gently put the pocket watch back into his pocket looking at the elaborate dragon design before I did so. Scorpius muttered in his sleep before I laid back down and summoned my knitting allowing myself to concentrate upon the pattern, luckily I had gotten a good start on it, I had to be within four rooms to hold the spell properly. I smiled and gently stoked his wings, sending reassurance and my growing feelings to him. He relaxed against the mattress subsiding into a deeper sleep.

I gently moved myself from his arms again and this time he didn't move to stop me. I quietly left the room, it felt very odd to be away from him but the rational part of my mind responded that he was asleep. I needed to get acquainted with the manor if I was to live here. I opened the door next to my room slowly, inside there was an old elaborate crib and a room painted light blue, the ceilings had various baby creatures painted upon them. I smiled and stepped outside before opening the next door. A child's room filled with small colorful dragons flying about as well as toys scattered about, some looked centuries old while others looked almost new. I opened the door to the other room and found yet more toys, as well as a small library of children's books, all were bound in leather, some I remembered from my own childhood, others were new to me. I gently traced my finger along the spines carefully taking one out. I opened it slowly and smiled, it was entitled The Boy Who Lived, a book I never suspected to be in the Malfoy house, but beside it was also a small book entitled The Lonely Little Snake Takes On The World. I smiled and opened it, it was interesting to have a book where a young Slytherin boy outsmarted his foes by his quick tongue and quicker wit.

I gently replaced both on the shelves and continued to walk down the hall. Next there was a teenager's room a caldron sat in the corner and spell books were on the walls. I looked at them gently touching the titles of the books that generations of Malfoys had held. I smiled and left the room and walking into another. In this one there was a study filled with books on deportment and grace. I grimaced but opened it all the same, I already knew most of what was in this. My Great Aunt Muriel had been determined to make sure that I knew the social graces becoming in her words, 'a young lady of propriety.' Andromeda had been equally concerned with teaching me manners befitting a lady of 'my noble lineage.' I had enjoyed my mother's lessons but I had hated the ones that they had forced me through, they had seemed so pointless at the time. I picked up a book that caught my attention, 'Calming Your Fury A Simple Guide To Letting Go.' I smiled and opened it starting to read, the spells were handy, I was learning a spell to call hysterics in another as Scorpius burst into the room looking panicked. I calmly set the book down and smiled.

"Hello Scorpius." I said and smiled. "I've been exploring the manor." I admitted. "That is alright isn't it? I need to get familiar with this house if I am to live here. The rooms for our children were very beautiful." He strode toward me and nuzzled his face into my wings, I gently embraced him.

"I had thought that you were gone." He cried out and then he was sobbing.

"Sush, maybe we should sit down together and talk this out. I care for you Rion." I smiled. "I'm even starting to have feelings for you, why would I leave you thereby disgracing my family?" I asked him gently stroking his wings. "No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." He sighed and I gently continued to stroke his wings until he relaxed into me, snoring softly. I realized that I had made him fall asleep somehow, I smiled and gently laid a warming spell over both of us while I continued to read.

Two hours later I was getting rather stiff, but Scorpius would make mewling sounds if I tried to extricate myself from him. I practiced a calming charm until it appeared how it said it was supposed to and cast it upon Scorpius before gently rousing him. He blinked up at me and smiled. "I went exploring, I wanted to find out more about the manor, if you like I'll wake you next time."

"I was worried about you." Scorpius admitted. "There are certain rooms that it is best to avoid within this house."

"Yes, but Rion, you can't be with me always, you'll have to work sometime." I said and he nodded agreeing with me.

"Not until our bond is complete."

"There you see you're being silly, I accepted you. Do you really think that I would run away after accepting you. This isn't my family or my ancestors that you're dealing with, this is me. You know me Rion and quite frankly it's a bit insulting that you would think that I would leave you." I told him gently.

"I want to know where you are at all times, I need to know." Scorpius said.

"No, you don't. Rion , we don't need to be together at all times. Quite frankly I find it unnerving to think that you don't trust me as I do you." I sighed and Scorpius looked as though he was ready to cry again. "Look, in any relationship there needs to be trust, I need you to trust me, what can I do to earn that trust? I won't fallow you in all things, I won't sacrifice my will for yours and I most defiantly will not fallow your every footstep for the rest our lives. This is new for both of us and I need to be my own person, as well as your mate. Just as you need the same." Scorpius nodded and gingerly stood up, I grimaced and stretched. "You are far from light Scorpius." I said lightly.

"I was worried about you." Scorpius said again his eyes downcast. "I didn't think that you would have run from me, but my family is not without its enemies."

"Rion," I said gently. "No one can go to your home or away from it without permission. You barriers are as good as those of Hogwarts, even owls that mean you harm are not allowed entrance. I understand and appreciate your concern, but it is baseless. No one could take me from you, nothing could take me from you. What will you do when I wish to go shopping, or spend some time with my family? What will you do when I want to spend some time alone with your mother."

"That is fine but I don't want you to be unprotected." I laughed lightly.

"Scorpius, I know more spells then my brother, I was champion of the dueling club at school for three years running. I do not think that I need your protection, I can protect myself just fine although I appreciate your concern. I will not be your little woman just because you wish it, whatever else I may be I am a strong woman. I will allow no man to weaken my resolve, I cannot be the little woman that you want."

"I don't want a little woman, I want my woman." Scorpius said softly.

"I know you do Scorpius, and you have me, but you also need to allow me my freedom."

"Anything you ask once the bond is completed." Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, I'm not sure how you'll know, how we'll know when its complete and it might take months even years. I need my independence, I need to be able to see my father without becoming furious at him. I need to feel the love of my family without you alienating each other. I do not need your permission to explore the house in order to make it seem more like my home. I don't need your permission to do so, because I have my own will as you have yours. I would never take your will from you and I would hope that you would never take my will from me. You cannot force me to love you as you cannot force the seasons to change, or a child never to grow up. You cannot force me to stay with you either, but you can trust me and know that in time I will do these of my own will and have been doing them for my own free will. Otherwise I could have resisted the bond and you, but I trusted you enough to accept it. You need to do the same."

"I'll try." Scorpius said. "Its hard for me to be parted from you, even for a short time." He admitted. "To find that you are gone when I awoke was terrible, if you wish to explore the manor we can do so together. Why if you need time to yourself don't you go to Diagon Ally tomorrow?"

"Would you allow me this?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I am sorry Rose, but I was afraid for you and merely wanted you to be by me again. By the time I found you I had searched throughout the manor and had gone on to check every room in our wing." He explained. "I wasn't able to find you for the longest time and it scared me." He admitted. I gently stroked his wings and he smiled at me before stroking mine. I felt an overwhelming concern and relief that I was alright. We stayed there together for some time until I got up.

"We should go eat." I said.

"Do you want to get out of the manor, we could go out to eat in Diagon Ally if you wish."

"No that isn't necessary, but will you come with me tomorrow when I go and give me some space when I need it." He stared at me and hugged me tightly to him.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked and I nodded.

"As long as you want to." I replied. "Although I do want to visit my uncle and Dad at the store."

"There is a new model of broom that just came out that I want to see, as well as some revolutionary flying equipment."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at him and he smiled in reply.

"Would you be too mad at me if I bought you protecting pads for flying."

"No, not at all, I'll need them admittedly." I replied and he grinned at me.

"Good that you admit it then, I thought I would have to debate the finer points of safety with you." His eyes sparkled mysteriously and I laughed.

"Ah I see." I replied and he laughed as well.

"Shall we go eat?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled, took my arm and together we walked to the dining room. Draco and Astoria were waiting there for us and I smiled at them.

"Where were you?" Draco demanded.

"You told them?" I asked him and he nodded. "If you must know I was exploring the manor and no I will not inform Scorpius of my every action nor you, because like it or not he does not dictate every little part of my life!" I felt sparks come to my hands and I took breaths to control myself. "I am sorry, I don't appreciate having my actions monitored like a prisoner. I willingly went with Scorpius when he asked at Hogwarts and I have willingly stayed with him for all hours but I also need time alone."

Astoria smiled at me and nodded. "I can understand that need, as can Draco and even Scorpius will in time. However when the bond is new it is hard on them to be apart from us and they do suffer from ancient at first."

"They do not appreciate you talking about them as if they were not here." Draco said crossly and Astoria and I both laughed.

"Sorry darling, I am merely explaining to Rose."

"Seems like all we ever do anymore is explain to Rose." Draco said.

"I know that you don't like me Draco, but at least could you not insult me? True your ways are not my own but I have been trying to learn them so that they become my own. Can you say the same Draco? When have you asked me about my customs and heritage. You hate half of me or perhaps more then half, you know what I hate most about all of this? That my children will come into a world where their relatives hate each other. I can tell that you try, but I feel as though I will never truly belong with you or be accepted by you. Yet I stay here because I care for Scorpius, I might even love him and that confuses me. I need time to be alone to think this over, to figure this out. I may be many things but I never run. Once I have started a thing I don't stop until I finished it and I have started to become Scorpius' wife." I sighed. "I am sorry it is just that I am weary of the arguing, even though I appear to be doing much of it. I suppose I am not used to such a way of making your opinion known, you had to sort of speak over each other to have your opinion known within my family and perhaps I overstep myself."

"No, these are your concerns Rose, you have a right to them." Scorpius said.

"Would it make you feel better if I swore a binding oath to the Malfoy family name? How far do I have to go to be accepted, its insulting that none of you trust me enough not to run away like some common criminal." I stated calmly and pulled out my wizard stone. "If you want me to I'll do it, I'll make a vow to not leave your side until the bond is finished. Although the bond in my opinion is biased upon trust as much as anything else and you appear to have a lack of it when it comes to me."

"We trust you." Astoria said. "At least I do, its as I explained."

"Rose you do not have to do anything to prove yourself to me." Scorpius said at the same time. "I know you within my heart and I am truly sorry for my anxiety it was just that when I don't know where you are I automatically panic."

"Rose, if you feel as though you are unaccepted by me please inform me as to what I can do to make you feel accepted."

I sighed and felt tears come to my eyes. "Trust me." I replied. "Lets drop it."

"It seems that we're dropping every problem we come across." Scorpius said.

"Well the way I was raised the worst thing you could do was to not trust someone." I explained.

"Ah yes, the Weasley code of morals." Draco sneered.

"Don't insult my family." I said angrily. "Yes they can be absolute in their resolves but they aren't the only ones." I sighed. "Can we just drop it?" Slowly the others nodded. "Thank you, I really can't handle this at the moment."

"Blinky?" Astoria called.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Please bring in dinner." Astoria said and a moment later the house elves came in. Dinner that night had an as forced feel as the first meal I had taken at the manor. When it was finished I faked tiredness to get away, Scorpius fallowed me.

"Scorpius would you rather we stay in your room tonight?" I asked him and his eyes widened in surprise. "You might be more used to it then you are to my own."

"I am truly happy where ever as long as I can hold you in my arms." Scorpius replied and I nodded.

"If I'm ever up before you, I'll leave my knitting, outside the door I am in, I can't go further then a room's distance without it." I admitted and he smiled.

"You would do that for me?" He asked and I nodded.

"I know that you are trying to appease me Scorpius, I understand what its like to sleep in one's own bed." I told him gently. "I won't deign you that." He nodded and smiled at me as I went to my room and he went to his, I came out after preparing myself for bed and went next door to his. He was waiting for me in bed, looking so vulnerable somehow. I smiled at him and got into bed laying down beside him. He smiled at me and took the light from his wand. I had finally managed to get my wings back into my body in order to fit into my nightgown without tearing it. I sighed and stroked Scorpius' wings gently lulling until he was asleep. I then went to the small study I had discovered retrieving the book and going back to the bedroom.

Scorpius was moaning and twisting in the bed, I never had realized that the nightmares hit him that fast after my leaving the room for a moment. I gently slid into bed beside him and stroked his wings until he calmed into a sounder sleep. I smiled at him, Malfoys don't snore indeed. Well to be fair it was only very slight and soothing.

I took up the book where I had left off and learned a simple calming charm for myself before I put the book up and laid down next to Scorpius, using his wings as a pillow I gently wrapped his arms around me and smiled as they naturally tightened around me protectively before I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

Of the wizard Holidays three of the four have baises in anchiant holidays that I found online. The Saturnalia was in fact a holiday that in anchent rome would last from three to five days where servants would become masters and masters servants. I was facenated by this although I created another holiday out of this. Another holiday in ancheint Rome was the lupercalia where young men would run through the sqaure naked, it was considered a good way to become fertal if you were hit with the straps that they carried, I again adapted it to suit the story. Marnalia is solely of my own invention although themes of All Hallows Eve and All Hallows Day were taken from mexican culture.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I awoke the next morning and saw Scorpius smiling at me. "Good morning." I said and he nodded.

"Good morning." He replied and I sat up taking some of the blankets with me. I yawned and gently rolled off of Scorpius' wing.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked and he smiled.

"You said something about wishing to go to Diagon Ally."

"That's right." I yawned again. "When is your birthday?" I asked suddenly.

"Its in fourteen days." He replied. "And when is yours?" I smiled.

"Today." I said. "I'm older then you hah Rion."

"Youth before beauty." He replied and we both laughed. "You should have told me it was today."

"I know, I'm sorry, birthdays are a rather big deal in my family. I thought if I told you, you wouldn't let me see them." I admitted and I had forgotten how many days had passed, Scorpius caused me to live within the moment. It was amazing how much one person could make you learn about and question the world that you live in.

"Of course I would, they're your family. You can always see them if you want to." Scorpius said.

"Thank you Scorpius." I said and impulsively hugged him, he relaxed against my embrace, wrapping his own arms around me. We stayed there for minutes longer then I had originally planned. I realized yet again that I felt safe with Scorpius. I felt as though he would protect me with everything, even with his own life if necessary. He started to croon softly in my ear and I smiled gently stroking his wings sending my happiness at seeing my family, my thoughts of his selfishness and my knowledge that he would protect me. Scorpius' eyes became like mercury and he smiled before gently stroking my back, my wings burst from my back accidentally ripping my nightgown slightly creating slight wing flaps. Scorpius chuckled softly.

"You are learning, my flower." He said softly before gently stroking my wings, I felt his love, his need to protect me and his excitement at becoming a father. I smiled softly and I saw an answering smile turn up the corners of Scorpius' face.

"I'm excited too, can you believe it? We're having twins!" His smile became radiant and he burst from the bed holding me in his arms he whirled me around in mid air, both of us laughing together. He showed this side of him to me and by doing so gave me a precious gift. To me he would never again be the cold uncaring Malfoy I used to think he was, that my family still thought he was. I smiled and beat my wings in time with his as our spinning became a dance and we danced together in Scorpius' bedroom, only stopping when the door opened revealing Astoria still dressed in a nightgown.

"Good morning Mother." Scorpius said and gently lowered me to the bed.

"Good morning Scorpius." She replied smiling. "And good morning to you Rose."

"Good morning Astoria." I replied. "Scorpius and I were just dancing." I admitted. "Would you like to join us?"

"I was going to ask if you wished to join us." Astoria replied. "Happy birthday, Draco checked with the school board as to when you were born in case you refused to tell us." She smiled. "Breakfast is on the veranda and I assume that you will want to spend at least a portion of this day with your family."

"And you didn't tell me that it was today?" Scorpius asked her, his voice sounding eerily like his fathers.

"I thought that she could tell you, if she wished." Astoria replied. "And obviously she did if you knew."

"Yes but she just told me a few minutes ago."

"She's here you know and not appreciating that your talking about her in her presence." I said and they both laughed.

"Well then should we go to the veranda for breakfast my lady?" Scorpius said and I allowed him to take my hand.

"I will fallow where you lead, my lord." I replied and we both laughed enjoying the game. Astoria smiled at both of us as we walked from Scorpius room. Scorpius took his Mother's arm as together we walked to the veranda. Draco was waiting for us and smiled when we came in and I found myself smiling.

"Good morning." Draco said and I nodded.

"Good morning Draco." I replied pulling out a chair as Scorpius lightly kissed his Mother's hand before sitting down himself.

"Good Morning Father." Scorpius said after he was seated.

"Are you going to Diagon Ally today?" Draco asked. "If you are would you mind picking up a few robes for me and Astoria?"

"Not at all." Scorpius replied. "Rose wants to visit with her family or at least her father and uncle."

"That's fair enough, Mooby?" Draco asked and the house elf appeared.

"Yes Master?"

"Bring breakfast please Mooby."

"Yes Master." Mooby bowed and a moment later vanished, reapparing with the other house elves bringing in several different trays.

"Happy birthday Mistress Rose, I has made you something." Vinky said delighted with herself. I smiled and took the small package from the little house elf. I opened it slowly and smiled Vinky had somehow carved an elegant box for me and painted it in beautiful colors adding delicate scenes of a circle of magical creatures dancing around a fire.

"That is a Saturnalia box, every wizard has one. They bring luck throughout the year and during the days of Saturnalia gifts are carried in them, they can also be used for keepsakes throughout the year. They are often given to babies on the day of their first Saturnalia by their house elves." Scorpius smiled.

"Thank you Vinky it is very beautiful." I said softly watching the dancing figures, before setting it aside and impulsively hugging the little elf. "I love it."

"Vinky is glad that Mistress likes her present." Vinky said and I smiled.

"It is very beautiful, I will show you mine sometime if you wish." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"I would like that." I replied and smiled at Scorpius. "Very much."

"The boxes can hold anything you wish." Scorpius said. "Shrinking spells on them assist in that, often things considered precious by the owner are put into the boxes for safe keeping. No one can open the box but the owner. As no one can close the box but the owner." I smiled at Scorpius. "During the Saturnalia, cloth is overlaid over the box and gifts are put inside, the color cloth is very significant as it signifies the family of the owner. Each year there is a rotation of gift giving, we give to a wizard family and a family of werewolves, as well as our own house elves. Centaurs and Goblins give to each other as well, no one is sure why it is this way just simply that it is. The gifts have to be made by hand, but all are very beautiful. Even the youngest child participates in the ceremony, drawing pictures or painting simple blocks of wood."

"I love hearing about your customs Scorpius." I said softly and gently put the box to the side of the table.

"We have something for you as well dear." Astoria said and pulled a box from under the table. "Go on, open it." I nodded and opened the package, inside was a new nightgown in the same lilac color as my old one.

"Thank you Astoria, Draco." I said. "I love it and well my current clothes do not have charms on them." I admitted and Scorpius chuckled.

"Why don't you go change into it? We will wait for you here." Draco said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and walked from the veranda. I took the first door I came to and changed into my old nightgown gently folding it and slipping it into the bag that my new nightgown had come with, the bag automatically folded clothes and were used to keep clothing unwrinkled. I smiled and stepped outside going back to the veranda and sitting down next to Scorpius.

"You look beautiful." I smiled at him in reply.

"Shall we eat?" Astoria asked and I nodded as the house elves started to serve us, they had made delicate pastries for me as well as eggs and bacon. I smiled, I was not yet part of this family but we were all trying to grow closer for Scorpius' sake as he was attempting the same with my family for mine.

The food was amazing and we actually talked some, the first meal that hadn't been taken in complete silence. "So do you like Quidditch?" Astoria asked.

"With my lot it could be considered sacrilegious to not like Quidditch." I replied smiling. "My family can get fanatical when it comes to Quidditch, so yes I like it. What's your favorite team I like the Harpies. Its awesome that they're a all girls team, my Aunt Ginny played with them for a while."

"I like the tornados." Astoria said smiling. "And Draco loves the vultures, he loves all the Bulgarian teams, he has since they won the cup in 94'."

"Ah a loyalist then, my Dad's the same way. Except with him its the cannons don't ask me why, I think that their terrible." Scorpius laughed.

"That's because they are, although you never insult another man's team."

"What's your team?"

"I like the Arrows." Scorpius replied.

"They are a good team." I agreed. "My Uncle George supports the Arrows, didn't they win the Cup last year?"

"Yes, they did." Scorpius said. "Not the World Cup but better then nothing." He was obviously proud of his team and I smiled it was cute, he was as eager as my cousin Louis when he talked about the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. We debated tactics of the different teams for the rest of the meal.

"I got us tickets to the next game if you would like to go with us?" Draco asked and I smiled.

"That sounds like fun who's playing?"

"The Tornados and the Arrows, it's going to be brutal." Scorpius said smiling.

"Sounds like it, haven't they had a rivalry for the past one hundred years?" I asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes, it should be an amazing game." Scorpius said and I grinned at him. "Shall we go to Diagon Ally now?"

"If you want to." I replied.

"I have to go into the office tomorrow, I've taken enough time off of work." Draco said and I nodded.

"I'll miss you at dinner, I enjoy our arguments." I said and he laughed, ha Voldy eat your heart out I just made Draco laugh.

"What happened to them being debates?" Draco returned and I found myself laughing as well.

"For that matter what turns a debate to an argument?" Scorpius asked and we both smiled at him.

"Passion." We all said at the same moment and laughed again. These people were more like me then my own family I realized. I tried to explain debate to them but it had always turned to an argument. I loved my family but I was very different from them, I always questioned where they knew, I never knew anything within my own mind. No matter how much knowledge I assumed it was never enough. I lacked the inner knowledge that I did not have.

"Come I want to go." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"Can we go flying first Scorpius? We both need to change anyway." I asked eagerly and Scorpius chuckled at my enthusiasm before nodding.

"Alright." He replied and took me into his arms jumping off the veranda, I screamed, he screamed and then at the last moment he opened his wings and glided gently to the ground. I laughed at my foolishness and so did he.

"That was accelerating." I said and he smiled.

"I wanted to make sure that you were no longer afraid of flying." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"I trust you Scorpius, with my life and the lives of our children." I replied and his smile was so beautiful as he took us into the air again. I smiled lightly beating my wings in time with his. We danced together in the air and he smiled.

"You should go to Bulgaria with us sometime, every year the veela gather from all over the world. We celebrate the birth of the queen every August and it is so beautiful, the dances would take your breath away and you would be honored among the women as you bare my child."

"That sounds amazing." I replied smiling and gently kissed his nose. "All of this is amazing, can we dive again?" I found myself asking and in answer he took me in his arms and we dived towards the ground pulling up and gliding down to the ground.

"Shall we get dressed?" Scorpius asked and I smiled.

"Yes lets." I replied and I took his hand in my own, together we returned to our bedrooms, Scorpius saying goodbye to me outside the door of mine. I quickly got dressed, this time in a deep violet colored dress and pulled my hair back into a long braid. I then walked outside to where Scorpius stood waiting for me. I smiled at him and he smiled in reply, gently taking my arm, together we walked to the fire and he handed me the box almost reverently. I took a pinch of the powder and sprinkled it onto the fire and stepped into it.

"Diagon Ally." I cried and was whisked away. I stepped back waiting for Scorpius for a moment before he arrived. He smiled at me and gently took my hand in his own.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?"

"The yarn shop?" I asked. "I want to pick up some gold yarn." He smiled.

"Alright that sounds like a good idea." He told me and I smiled.

"I'll finish both blankets in time, I love knitting." I admitted and Scorpius smiled at me.

"Well then we will have to get you more yarn won't we?" Scorpius asked and I smiled.

"Yes." I replied and grinned at him. We walked together to the store and I chose a golden color of yarn, I would I decided make Scorpius a sweater for his birthday, which meant that I would have to work during nights in order to surprise him. He however forced me to allow him to pay for it, when I protested he simply replied.

"Happy birthday, enjoy it its going to a good cause." He smiled. "It will keep our child warm." I kissed him lightly on the cheek to the surprise of the store clerk, that surprise became even more pronounced when Scorpius' cheeks colored. I knew however that he was pleased with my kiss.

"I want to check in on my father." I said and he nodded.

"We will go to your family's little shop of horrors."

"Hey jokes aren't horrible, you had better watch out, George hasn't yet failed to pull something off during a wedding." I smiled at Scorpius' look of pretended horror and I took his hand in my own. We walked down the streets of Diagon Ally together, people staring at us as we went. The store was closed, and it was never closed save for family emergencies or on the day of the Morning. A sign on the door stated Weasley's Wizarding Weases will be closed today do to family illness, if you wish to contact us about a business proposition we can be reached at the Burrow.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"Someone is sick, I've got to go to the Burrow." I said in reply taking out the key I always wore around my neck. "Wait for me, I might be gone for several hours, meet me at two, at that little cafe if I'm not back before then." Scorpius nodded and kissed me gently.

"Go, attend to your family, I'll meet you for lunch at two." He smiled as I unlocked the door and stepped inside, locking the shop behind me. George always kept a box of floo powder behind the counter and I used the fireplace to transport myself to the burrow.

When I got there a huge sign with Happy Birthday Rose was painted on the it. At once Molly and Lucy besieged me.

"Auntie Rosie!" They screeched and she had to work to avoid the fire.

"Girls, you need to wait until we're a safe distance from the fire before greeting me." I smiled at them and gently tweaked both their noses.

"Is Ferret with you?" Molly asked searching for Scorpius.

"No he isn't." I replied smiling.

"Come with us, everyone is waiting for you, they wouldn't let us eat cake." Both the girls looked mournful and I laughed.

"Oh how cruel." I said. "Come let us remedy that although, I have a certain Uncle to give a piece of my mind to."

"That would be yucky and you need your mind. Mommy says that If I crack my head open while jumping out of the trees that she'll lose her mind." Lucy said and I laughed.

"No, they tricked me." I said to the girls.

"Uncle George is always tricking people." Molly said very solemnly, I loved my little cousins.

"Yes, we'll just have to get him back some day." I smiled. "We know where he lives." They both giggled and ran off into the garden, I chaise after them, remembering my childhood. My whole family waited for me smiling as I chaise the girls. "Come here you little mug umps." I said causing the whole family to laugh. "I'm going to get you." They ran behind Percy.

"Protect us Daddy." Molly said hiding behind Percy's sleeve

"Save us from the crunkled horned snorecat." Lucy said which made my family laugh even harder.

"Alright girls I won't chaise you if you don't want me to." I said.

"Your pretty Rosie." Louis said and smiled at me.

"Thank you Louis and are those new robes?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Daddy said I was growing fast!" He said excitedly.

"By the way I have news." I sat down smiling. "Apparently our family will soon have another set of twins." At once everyone was shocked.

"Where?" Molly asked and I smiled.

"In here." I replied and pointed to my stomach.

"You ated my cousins?" Lucy asked in horror.

"No, remember what your Daddy told you, babies grow in stomachs if you swallow too many watermelon seeds." I said and the little girl nodded.

"That's why I never eat the seeds." Lucy said sagely.

"Of course Goosie Lucy." I said to her and smiled as she abandoned her hiding place and ran up sitting in my lap.

"Your having twins?" Dad finally managed to speak.

"Yes, at least you weren't as extreme as Scorpius, he fainted." I admitted and everyone laughed.

"Malfoy fainted, oh that's rich." Hugo said.

"He was embraced by it." I smiled. "Now you can't tell anyone."

"Why would we tell anyone, all the people we would tell are here." Fred replied and I smiled as the others nodded.

"So how are you doing, is he treating you alright?" Mum asked and I nodded.

"Even Draco is trying, I actually managed to make him laugh today." I smiled at the accomplishment.

"You made Draco Malfoy laugh?" Dad asked. "The stone faced Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes." I replied. "Actually he isn't as bad as you think, he actually shows some emotion." I said smiling. "Occasionally, alright very rarely." My family laughed again on familiar ground. "Anyway Scorpius is teaching me how to fly."

"You Rosie flying? As in, in the air? The thing called the sky on the planet earth?" Hugo asked me and I nodded. "Well I won't be hugging Acromantula any time soon."

"I don't think Luna would hug a Acromantula." Harry said and Father and Hugo both shuddered.

"Remember when you found Furry?" I asked laughing lightly as my brother and father shuddered, referring to the first pet I had ever attempted to own. It had been a baby tarantula.

"You named that creature?" Daddy asked and I nodded.

"Furbert, Furry for short."

"You always did take after Hagrid." Uncle Harry said amused. "Loved all sorts of creatures."

"Hey Louis, have you flown yet?" I asked and he looked at me puzzled.

"Flown?" He asked and I smiled.

"Fly with me." I said and took his hand, gently pulling him into my arms and summoning my wings. Everyone stared as I flapped them flying five feet above the ground as Louis cried out delightedly. I gently set him on the ground again and bent down to his level. "Never loose sight of your heritage Louis, Scorpius' family are veela, because they believe in their gifts. Believe in your gifts and in your abilities." I smiled and patted him gently on the back, before walking back to my family. I wasn't sure if his sisters were able to transform or not, but if I had anything to say about it Louis would experience the glory of life.

"You have wings." Hugo said. "Wings!" I laughed smiling.

"Yes and I can fly with them too." I replied and flapped them, stirring Hugo's hair.

"Hey, cut that out." He said clapping a hand to his hair, it wasn't as wild as Mum's but it had a certain wildness to it.

"Make me." I said mysteriously, remembering our childhood I was next to him in one beat of my wings. I grabbed his head and gently knuckled his hair. "That better?" I asked flying away again with one beat of my wings and letting them fade into my shoulder blades.

"No." He replied before laughing. "I missed you Sis." He said gruffly.

"I missed you too, even though it's only been a few days." I smiled, I loved my little brother. "So how has everyone been?"

"I got into the Cannon's." Albus said and I smiled.

"Congratulations Ally." I smiled. "So what position are you playing?" During school Albus had both been a chaser like his mother and when James graduated a seeker like his father. He was amazing at both positions.

"Whatever they need more, I had a lot of offers but Uncle Ron would suggest that I be disowned if I didn't play for the Cannons."

"You got that right." Dad said and I laughed.

"What is with everyone and Quidditch?" I asked smiling. "If there was ever a sport that created more arguments over which team is better, its Quidditch."

"That's because it's bloody amazing." George said and everyone nodded. "Are you a non believer?"

"I just don't see the fanaticism, I support the Harpies completely but I would never come to a duel with another wizard over the finer points of the game."

"That's because you hate violence."

"Too right, it's painful and harms more than just yourself." I replied. "This much I will swear, if Scorpius ever hurts me, I'll leave him." I took out the stone and cut a single drop of blood.

"You trust him that much already?" Victorie asked and I nodded.

"I trust him with my life, otherwise I wouldn't be living with him or his parents."

"I can't believe that you're living with them." My Mum shuddered.

"Mum, honestly they haven't been anything but kind to me."

"Their Malfoys you weren't there you didn't see your Mother..." Dad said his voice thick with emotion.

"That was Lucius, you should not judge everyone by their family alone." I told them. "I don't want to argue with you on my birthday." I said softly. "Please, but I will defend Scorpius."

"Defend him?" Dad roared. "Defend him, he forced himself upon you."

"He has always behaved like a gentlemen toward me, we've been over this before, please Dad." I said and he slowly nodded.

"Alright, lets just be together." Dad said and I smiled going over to him and sitting on his lap.

"Thank you Daddy." I said and leaned my head back, remembering how he would hold me and Hugo on his lap when I was a little girl.

"Of course Rosie." Dad replied softly stroking my hair and breathing deeply. "You always smell like Roses, my Rosie, my little girl." He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you Daddy." I told him and he smiled.

"I love you too Rosie." Dad said. "Now why don't we eat?"

"Sounds good to me." I felt hungry always. "For some reason I never feel full

"It was the same way with my twins." Audrey said smiling. "It takes a lot out of you, to bare two children at once is so incredible. Especially babies with Weasley appetites." We all laughed and I lightly touched my stomach and putting my Dad's hands on it.

"Feel them?" I asked. "They are too small to make movement yet, but they are inside me." I smiled. "My babies and your Grandchildren." Daddy smiled brightly feeling my children, feeling the warmth that they give.

"You have to feel this Hermione." Dad said to Mum and she came over. She gently touched my stomach and smiled.

"Oh Rosie." Hermione said lightly tracing patterns over my stomach. "They're beautiful, you're beautiful." I smiled at my Mum and Dad before lightly standing. I walked over and sat down in a vacant chair, at once the dishes all started serving out food. At once ten different conversations started up, everyone talking to their neighbors, some in between bites but most while they ate. To me it was a relief to let go of my manners and simply enjoy the food and the company of my family. I swallowed a bite of braised chicken, my Grandmum's special recipe, she wouldn't share it with anyone. There were also dishes that my Aunts specialized in, Fleur had made a large pot of bouillabaisse for me. I was the only one apart from her that enjoyed the dish, and Scorpius I realized. I smiled at the thought of Scorpius' delight in the bouillabaisse at the small cafe.

"Scorpius." I said suddenly. "Dad what time is it?"

"Twenty after two why?" Dad replied.

"I was with Scorpius when we found the sign, you shouldn't have made me think that one of you were ill by the way. If I don't go now he'll be frantic, I bet that he already is frantic and he wouldn't be able to get passed the wards. I have to tell him where I am."

"Is Ferret coming?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I liked him." Lucy said agreeing with his sister.

"No, Ferret.... I mean Malfoy is not coming." Dad said in reply.

"I really need to tell him where I am at least, trust me you don't want him worried. I was exploring the manor and he broke down."

"Malfoy broke down, Malfoy?" Albus demanded incredulous.

"Yes, Malfoy." I snapped. "The same Malfoy that like it or not is going to be my husband, the same Malfoy that is the father to my children! The same bloody Malfoy that actually tried to be civil to all of you when you hate him! Yes, that Malfoy!" I rose angrily my wings bursting forth and I felt a lightning current run all over my body. I had never been this mad before in my life, Scorpius had been waiting for twenty minutes.

"I'll go and talk with him." Audrey said. "His family and mine know each other, he will understand, its your birthday after all you should be with your family."

"I'm sorry I really didn't want to loose my temper, it's just that I don't want my children growing up with families that hate each other." I felt tears come to my eyes. "And I'm starting to feel as though there is no way that I can avoid it."

"Baby, please don't cry." Dad said. "No one should cry on their birthday." I laughed at the words.

"I suppose I'm overly hormonal." I admitted. "Although I do wish you would give him a chance."

"A chance?" Albus mocked. "I gave him a chance when we were on the train together, remember when I claimed to need to use the bathroom?" I nodded. "I really was going to Malfoy, asking him to accept my friendship." He laughed. "I was young and foolish, he deigned my request and continued on to insult my breeding."

"You don't know him Albus, the real him you know the mask."

"And who's fault is that Rose?" Albus returned with a sneer. "Not mine."

"I agree with you, I hate that they find it necessary to mask their emotions in public." I admitted. "Although admittedly Draco is a bit hard to get on with."

"You try to get on with Draco Malfoy?" Dad asked and I sighed.

"Yes, because he is my father in law." I replied. "And he unlike my own family knows that it will hurt Scorpius if he is cruel to me."

"Should I go now?" Audrey asked and I nodded.

"Thank you Audrey, he's waiting in that little cafe by the floo entrance." I said and she nodded going into the house and returning ten minutes later.

"He says that he'll wait at home for you, he understands how Rose wants to be with her family." Audrey said and I smiled.

"There you see." I smiled. "He was perfectly civil towards Audrey and understanding even though he had been waiting for almost half an hour."

"True I suppose." Dad said. "Well is anyone going to eat all this?" He asked and everybody laughed the stillness returning to just another family celebration. We eventually all were finished, even Hugo who was still growing, he was going to be taller then Dad if he kept at it.

Grandmum stood up and went into the kitchen to get the cake, everyone worked on it and each year they became increasingly elaborate. This cake had seven layers, was frosted with chocolate icing and the delicate lettering stating Happy Eighteenth Birthday Rose. I smiled and blew out the candles, wishing yet again that my family could accept Scorpius, or if not him then at least my children. I carefully cut the cake serving pieces of the same size to everyone, enjoying the simple action. I took the last piece for myself, as always it had been perfectly proportioned. I took a bite and felt the flavor explode on my tongue, rich and creamy chocolate, my family cooked better then any house elf.

"This is excellent." I said smiling as Lucy took a bite and got chocolate on her nose. "Little mouse." I said to Lucy and she rubbed at her nose, I really didn't know what was with my family and getting things on their noses. They weren't that pronounced but every picture had at least one smudge streak on our noses. It was actually quite cute when I thought about it, taking another bite of cake. A silence descended upon my family as we finished the desert.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed. "You have to open mine first Rosie."

"Now I must open it." I smiled. "Come bring it to me." I said. "Will you help me open my presents?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied and I smiled as she ran into the house coming back with a small package. She sat in my lap on one leg. "Come on Molly what are you waiting for? Presents!" Molly smiled and slid off of her father's lap and ran into the house retrieving another package. I patted my knee and she sat down in my lap. I gently reached and took the package from Lucy. I smiled and opened it, looking at the wrapping paper. "Did you make this paper?" Lucy and Molly both nodded. "Its very fine, I especially like the kitty." I opened the present and looked down in surprise, in my hands were two childishly made baby booties. "They are very beautiful.

"Grandmum taught me how to make them, I worked for days and days but it was worth it." Lucy said and I smiled.

"Thank you Lucy." I said laying the booties down on the table, before opening the other package. Inside was a little hat with a little better workmanship, of the two of them Molly was better at knitting. "This is very beautiful as well Molly, did you make this?" Molly shyly nodded and I smiled, Molly was my favorite cousin, she was the most like me. She had her father's intellect as well as her mothers and was brilliant, as was her sister. "I'll treasure it." I said softly, stroking the little hat and hugging both my nieces. "Thank you."

"Accio presents." Dad declared and many multicolored packages appeared. I smiled and took the one closest to me, it was from Albus, we all picked out different colors to distinguish gifts from branches of the family as well as personal pictures or designs. I carefully unwrapped the package and smiled, inside was a book containing the history of the goblin rebellions.

"Thank you, how did you find it? Professor Bins mentioned it every once and a while but there was no copy in the library."

"It was in a old bookstore." Albus replied.

"Its amazing." I said reverently.

"Anyone who can stay awake through that class has my respect." Hermione said and I smiled.

"Everyone made a pact, if someone started to nod off we would all snap our books, it damaged them but it was worth it to help a fellow Ravenclaw study." I replied laughing lightly at the time when I had caught Scorpius dozing, I had done more then simply snapped a book, I had used my special 'abilities' to wake him. Everyone else laughed as well.

"I remember that from my own Hogwarts days." Audrey said smiling and passed me a package. "This is for both of you, I thought you could use something distinctly from your family, I had a lot of help." She admitted and I opened it, inside was a beautiful quilt green and purple as well as emblazoned with little ravens.

"This is amazing, it must have taken months to make." I said softly and she nodded.

"Its even more fitting now, but yes I thought you might like a new quilt over the winter holidays." She replied and smiled. I took another package, this one from my Grandmum. I opened it slowly and a green knitted cloak was revealed. They were much warmer then ordinary clokes and took several weeks to make for each one.

"Thanks Grandmum, I love it." I put the cloke over my shoulders and secured it, pulling the hood over my face. "It fits perfectly, thank you." She smiled and nodded as I gently took off the hood and picked up another package. This time it was a beautiful ball of yarn in a deep purple color.

"I thought you could use more yarn, it won't ever run out." Mum said and I smiled.

"Thanks Mum."

"Why don't you open the one from your grandparents next?" Hermione asked and I smiled, taking the tiny package and opening it. Inside was a miniature television.

"It was our little project." Granddad said proudly. "It runs off of magic instead of elektrciity." He said. "No plugs though." Granddad said sadly. Everyone laughed, me harder then anyone else when I imagined Scorpius' reaction to the device.

"What is so entertaining?" Dad asked.

"Yeah share the joke." Freddy said.

"I was just thinking of how Scorpius will take this." I replied and then everyone else was laughing until they actually had tears in their eyes. Albus was doubled over in mirth.

"Open my present next." Albus said. "Promise me you'll tape it." Inside was a digital photo frame however it also had recording capabilities.

"Secret agent Albus." I said. "So how does this transfer?" I asked.

"It automatically goes to a folder and you can put it with the other pictures if you want. I made it so it takes wizard film." He said delighted with himself and I smiled. Albus was as fond as tinkering as my Granddad.

"Thank you Albus." I said smiling. "How do you load it." Albus opened the back and showed me where to put a roll of film. "Tap the screen twice and you can ask it to record." He explained showing me. "The compartment I showed you was for the empty film." He opened another compartment and showed it to her. "This is for the full, it can act like a regular camera too."

"Thank you." I said softly grinning. "Its wonderful." Hugo handed me a package as well and I opened it, inside was a roll of film.

"I copied out your favorite images from our childhood, it wasn't hard to find the spell."

"Thank you." I said and smiling inserted the film into the camera, five small children played together in the mud, Lilly and Hugo were still in diapers, as I watched a blob of mud was thrown at the camera. The same small children played in the snow making snow angels and snow men. A five year old Rose proudly showed a loose tooth and as her younger brother started to cry it fell out into her hand, the younger version of herself clutched at the tooth delighted. Rose sitting on her Grandpa's lap looking at a scrapbook of her mother's photos with Hugo asleep in the crook of her Grandpa's arm. I turned off the photo album, and gently set it aside." Its brilliant."

I took out another package and saw a radio. "I wasn't sure how traditional the Malfoys were and thought you could do with a bit of music." Arthur said and I smiled.

"They're very traditional, their opinions on the world are fascinating."

"And the bookworm comes out." Lilly said and I laughed. "Next you'll be informing us of the mating rituals of the Malfoy."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked Lilly and at once all my family turned red or gagged on their own saliva.

"NO!" Lilly replied and I laughed.

"I thought not." I said and opened another package, this time from Lilly. Lilly was well the closest girl my age, we had talked a lot about boys up until I got engaged to Scorpius. _101 Ways of Exciting Your Veela Mate_. The book title stated and I blushed wrapping it in cloth. "Thanks for the book." I said my face still scarlet and she smiled, she loved getting me to blush as much as the rest of my family.

I took out another package and opened it. "That's from me and Bill, we thought you might like one." I smiled and opened it, inside was a miniature griffin. It yawned and looked up at me.

"Thank you." I had never been fond of Griffins, however this little guy was cute. The little guy flew to my shoulder, miniature Griffins had been finally breed after years of trying only a few years ago. There were also miniature dragons and I eyed the smoking package from Charlie nervously.

"If you don't like it you can always give it to me." Charlie said laughing confirming my suspicions. I opened the package carefully revealing a miniature welsh green.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Zey are both breeding girls." Fleur replied. "We bought zem together."

"Thank you both." I said and stroked the little dragon, smiling as it nuzzled my hand and the little griffin did the same.

I reached for another package and opened it, inside was a silver sweater from auntie Ginny. "I thought you could use a Weasley Sweater with stretching charms placed on it." I laughed and pulled it on over my robes.

"Thanks Aunt Ginny." Aunt Ginny hated knitting which meant that she had made this for me even more precious.

I took out the present from my Uncle Harry next. I got a disillusionment cloke and stared at it, although it was not as good as a cloke of absolute invisibility it was still very nice. "Thanks Uncle Harry."

"Your welcome." Harry replied winking at me and pointing subtly at Lilly, I nodded. Lilly was always hard to buy for and a disillusionment cloke would be the perfect gift for her. Although Uncle Harry never openly gave his children things to help with their mischief. He found ways to pass them through my numerous realities, therefore avoiding Ginny's wrath.

I opened the one from George next, inside were a box of antidotes for puking pastels. "When Angelica was pregnant with Fred and Roxanne she found that it help the nausea."

"Thank you, they will be well used." I said and my family laughed.

I took another package and opened the one from Percy. Inside was another book, _Conversing With Goblins, Simple Phrases in Gobbledygook. _I turned it over to look on the back. _Find out how to tell the difference between a bladvak (pick ax) and a bladvalk (friend)._ Goblin language was notoriously tricky. "Thanks Percy."

"Your welcome, you communicated an interest to me in learning their language a year ago. I can only support such an indoor to enrich oneself."

"Percy?" George asked.

"Yes, Brother?"

"Stop being such a prat, honestly your more Ravenclaw then our resident Ravenclaw."

"I'll inform you that I was in Gryffindor."

"Just ignore him, he lets up eventually." Audrey said and everyone laughed.

I opened another package this time from both Freddy and Roxanne. "We made them ourselves, Dad was so proud, he's going to sell them at the shop." Roxanne said. Inside were color changing charms. "Its a fine powder, you rip open the bag and it changes the color of every person in the room as they breath in."

"That's great." I smiled.

"Just be sure to plant the camera where it can take a little video. Now that would go down in Weasley's Greatest Pranks." Freddy said.

I laughed and opened another package in the dwindling pile. "That's from me!" Louis said proudly as the little dragon breathed smoke into my face. I coughed before opening it. "I found it with Daddy in Egypt!" It was a very old amulet. "It brings protection."

"Thank you Louis." I said and put it around my neck, it was very elegant and had Isis the mother goddess on it and a sapphire.

"We checked the powers of the necklace, it helps fertility as well." Bill smiled at me and I grinned in reply.

"Thanks both of you." I smiled at my family, before taking out a package from Victorie. I opened it carefully and smiled, inside was a blue net.

"It's used in veela gatherings, it shows the family the veela came from by the color of the stones. You are most closely related to my family, if Scorpius attends such ceremonies then he will overlay his own net, it doesn't restrict the wings but makes them shine more brightly. I don't have wings but I use one of these whenever I join my great grandparents."

"Thank you." I said and draped it over my shoulders feeling it as it tightened around my wings.

"If you want to take it off, you need to ask someone to assist you." Victorie said and I nodded.

I smiled and took another package opening it. Inside was another book _Customs of Werewolves, By Fenir Greyback_. "You always seemed interested in werewolf customs." He shrugged and baby Remus giggled on his lap. "This was produced by the werewolf consul to raise awareness of traditonal beliefs."

Thank you, Remus is getting so big, can I hold him?" I asked and Teddy nodded standing up and passing Remus to me. "Hello Re Re." I said holding him in my arms, Remus smiled and reached up tugging at a stay lock of hair and laughing as it got longer as he pulled and bounced back. I smiled down at the baby for a moment. "He has your ability, and Fleur's eyes at the moment." I said and as I said it his hair changed to become little red curly fuzz closely resembling my own baby pictures. I handed the child back to Teddy and opened one of the packages.

Inside were a pair of miniature wing book ends, each book end had v shaped wings. "The two wings are the symbol of the veela people." Dominique said softly.

"Thank you." I said and took the last package from Angelina. I opened it and smiled, "Ah Qudditch Through The Ages a classic." I said and Angelina nodded. "Thanks."

I took the one from James and opened it. A pocket sneekascope rolled out into my hand. "Thanks James I love it." I smiled and opened another package from Arthur. A snitch sat in the palm of my hand and a wand.

"You can control the snitch by the wand." Arthur said. "George is going to put it into the joke shop."

"Its great." I said. "Thank you, all of you." I took the wand and sent the snitch flying over James' head just out of his reach. I smiled as I teased him pulling it down to eye level before jerking it twenty feet in the air, although he caught it eventually and held it tightly in his hands for a moment before letting it go again. The little ball zipped around the table and back into my hand. I yawned and Fleur smiled knowingly.

"Do you need to go home?" Fleur asked and I nodded.

"I'm tired." I admitted.

"Take the bouillabaisse with you, here I'll shrink the packages for you." She said and shrank them to fit into one of the boxes all but the miniature dragon and Griffin, which I held in my hands. She had even put the pot of bouillabaisse in with the other things covered tightly with air tight charms.

All my family got up to see me to the fireplace. "Goodbye." I said turning to them before taking a pinch of the powder. A chorus of bye Rose was heard and I smiled waving before stepping into the fire. "Malfoy Manor." I said and was whisked away.

Scorpius was waiting for me his eyes on the fire. "Did you have fun?" He asked and I nodded before hugging him.

"Thank you for being so understanding." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm tired." I admitted.

"Then you should sleep." He replied wrapping me in his arms, I nodded knowing that we both needed the closeness of each other. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep.

When I awoke, it was to the familiar sound of Scorpius' light snores. I shivered slightly and saw Astoria smiling at me from a armchair. "Could you give me that package?" I asked and she nodded passing me the package I opened it and removed the blanket, counteracting the shrinking charms as I did so, I carefully covered myself and Scorpius before reaching for the book on werewolf customs.  
_  
An Overview of Werewolf Life_

_Werewolves are by nature family oriented, they form large packs together to promote the mutual survival of their kind. Born wolves and made wolves have no distinction and all can challenge an Alfa for leadership of the pack. These challenges could be anything from a test of wits, or strategy to a fight to the death and is only determined by the combatants. No werewolf can step down for leadership but they can ask others to challenge them and make the challenge easier to win then most. If a Alfa is beaten and survives it is up to the succeeding werewolf as to whether or not the old Alfa stays within the pack._

I stopped reading as Scorpius' snoring depend and carefully tipped his head back so it no longer touched his chest. He relaxed into a less noisy sleep and I continued to read.  
_  
The Alfa has first right to all women within the pack, his second in command has second and so on. Although it is rare for a Alfa to choose more then one mate. Werewolves have similar breeding patterns to human, but the women come into heat at the full moon. Werewolves often couple in wolf form as it is the only way for cubs to be born.  
__  
Cubs are born after nine months and like wizards are considered full grown after a period of two hundred and four moons. As children cubs are often playful and have to be watched carefully during the time of the full moon as to make sure they do not get into trouble. The pack elders teach cubs. Often the females take up the magic part of their training and the males the fighting part of their education. There are also a third type of elder werewolves, those who keep the history of the pack. I am proud to be in their number and as such I share some of this history with the world._

_After a period if two hundred and four moons, young wolves face the test to make sure that they are strong enough to join the pack. These tests test the strengths of the young werewolf involved and as the challenge of the Alfas it is the choice of the young werewolf. They can choose several things, from history of the pack, to combat with the Alfa although the last is rare. When a young one does well his place in the pack is higher then one that does poorly. When someone fails to pass their test they are expelled from their pack and often become lone wolves. This is understood in werewolf culture as there can be no weak links within the pack to insure their survival._

_Werewolves are forced to live independently of wizards and have their own protected villages for this. Werewolves can die during winter during the coldness of the months many do. Therefore they often have human companions that brush their fur during the months before winter attempting to get fur from their backs. This fur is used by the woman in making a cloke for the Alfa to insure his survival, without their leader all are endangered during this time. During the cold of winter no challenges are issued to the Alfa so that he can concentrate on insuring his pack's survival._

_Wolves within the pack all are interdependent and therefore there must be a order to the pack. Often times this order supports the strengths of the wolves involved. Packs are often limited to ten to twelve members, but there can be more within the pack if the pack has cubs. All packs band together to survive winter and resources are often shared between werewolves._

"What are you reading?" Astoria asked.

"A history of the packs." I replied. "Its fascinating."

"There culture is amazing." Astoria said and I nodded. "Very different from our own."

"True." I said as Scorpius' head lulled forward once more, he looked so uncomfortable like that. I gently stood and sat on one end of the couch before levitating Scorpius until he laid stretched out on the couch, his head supported in my lap. He seemed much more comfortable like this, then he had been a moment before.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Astoria enquired and I nodded as I gently pulled the blanket over Scorpius.

"Yes, it was chaotic, but then again my family tends to lean towards the chaotic." I admitted and Astoria laughed. "They all gave me things, my little cousins knitted things for the babies." I smiled and pulled out the little hat and booties. "They've both got the Weasley gift, they're six."

"Its adorable, and I love the blanket."

"My aunts made that for me." I said smiling. "It's my favorite colors and Mum gave me some yarn as well as needles. I can set up a spell and work twice as fast. I want to make a sweater for Scorpius." I admitted pulling out the deep purple yarn.

"He would love it." Astoria said smiling as I pulled out more needles and cast on.

"I could say I'm making it for one of my uncles if he sees it." I smiled. "Want to see some of my childhood pictures?"

"I would love to, I can show Scorpius' baby pictures as well." I took out the photo frame and Astoria seemed puzzled by it. I lightly touched the screen and turned it on allowing it to run through a slideshow. At the end Astoria smiled. "You were a cute child." She pointed her wand and a book flew out from behind the mantle. "Scorpius is embraced of his childhood pictures, Draco and I took evasive measures and hid it."

"Now I must see it." I said and she passed me the book, the first picture of him was a naked baby photo. Scorpius was on a white rug and happily crawling around after a pair of feet.

"He was fascinated with Draco's feet when he was small, we thought at first that he wanted to be carried but if we picked him up he would shriek sometimes, unless Draco took him flying." She showed me the next picture a baby Scorpius was in Draco's arms hovering twenty feet in the air clapping his hands and obviously giggling. "This is my favorite album it has all the pictures in it that I thought were particularly adorable." A three year old Scorpius played with another little boy, both had on elaborate looking suits and both were coated from head to toe in mud. "That was during a social event, that's little Zachary Zambini, their still very close." I smiled and turned the page, a four year old Scorpius danced with a four year old...

"That's Peony Flint isn't it?" I asked smiling at the look of distaste on Scorpius' face, he looked pleadingly around as if desperately asking someone to save him.

Astoria laughed and nodded. "Poor Scorpius, I had forgotten about that. Draco said that he was to entertain our guests and their little dance was very entertaining. I think that she stepped on his feet no less then seven times." I laughed as well as I turned the page. A five year old Scorpius sat astride a horse, the horse obviously wasn't fond of him and was bucking, as I watched he was bucked off and fell into the mud. I laughed as did Astoria. "I had forgotten about that, Clarence never was fond of Scorpius."

"Clarence?"

"Surely you've seen the stables?"

"Actually I haven't." I admitted. "Even if I had I don't have any idea how to ride a horse." I admitted. "Or any desire." I turned the next page as I was dived upon from above my new pets. The dragon burrowed into my hair as the little Griffin landed on my shoulder. "My uncles gave me these." I admitted.

"Their wonderful, we were thinking of getting Scorpius a dragon for his birthday. Can the dragon breed?"

"Yes actually, it's a breeding female." I replied gently stroking the miniature dragon.

"Well then what better way for the little one to have a playmate? Don't they breath fire if they feel that their owner is endangered."

"I suppose." I replied smiling stroking the little creature and gently taking it from my hair, it crooned at me and nuzzled my hand.

"Draco loves Griffins he will be delighted to have such a small one in the house." Astoria said smiling.

"Would you like it? I don't really feel bonded with it." Astoria's eyes widened before she nodded and I gave the little creature to Astoria. The Griffin appeared puzzled for a minute, but they were smart creatures and she figured it out burrowing into Astoria's long blond hair. Astoria laughed and I smiled glad that I had made her happy. I smiled as Scorpius awoke and saw the book I was looking at.

"Mum, you didn't." Scorpius said and Astoria smiled.

"I did." She replied. "Well actually we didn't get very far into the album."

"I just got to see your naked baby pictures." I smirked mysteriously, as Astoria banished the photo album and Scorpius groaned. "Actually I can't see the difference between the photo and now." I said lightly teasing him. "He's still a big baby." I lightly kissed his forehead. "You can see my childhood photos if you like." I smiled and passed him the still rolling photo album. I smiled as he stared transfixed at the screen. "I'm going to get my knitting." I said and Scorpius nodded I gently slid out from under him and ran lightly in the house once they couldn't see me, taking my bag of knitting I ran back to Scorpius but bumped into Draco half way there, startling both of us and almost knocking myself to the ground. Draco pulled me upright falling himself in the process and I heard the sound of laughter.

I turned and saw Astoria watching us from the door, still smiling. "Draco laid low by a pregnant woman?" She asked. "How very unMalfoy of you." That admittedly had me laughing as well as Astoria helped him to his feet. We went into the living room together and I smiled, this would be a perfect time to take out my gift.

"My Grandparents gave me something, have you ever seen a movie?"

"A movie?" Draco asked.

"Muggles watch them, it's a bit like a crystal ball but you can control what you see." I explained took out the television and expanded it. Scorpius peered curiously as I turned it on and took the attached remote. I sat next to Scorpius as I put the photo on top of the screen subtly turning it on while I turned on the Television. Their reactions were all priceless, Draco jumped a foot into the air his wings coming out at once as he raced to defend Astoria from the ghoulish picture on the screen, Scorpius fell off of the couch as the picture faded and Albus's face appeared.

"Got you Malfoy, now its time for family home videos." He grinned. "Oh and Rose, this is payback for when you showed my girlfriend my baby book." I shuddered sure enough we were greeted with the sight of me as a baby wearing only a Santa hat as I made baby noises sucking my thumb.

"Come to Mummy Rosie." My mom said off screen and I attempted to crawl but fell down crying. Mum scooped me up in her arms and took me to the couch the camera catching it all. Of course Ginny and Harry were there with a fully clothed Albus. He had something down his front and I suspected that he didn't know the family video that my Grandparents had picked. The video was of course of my first Christmas, I smiled as I saw the family, it was just my Aunts and Uncles practically, and two young children playing in the corner. We watched the whole thing, Scorpius was completely enthralled by the video.

"Are there any more?" Scorpius asked and I nodded, my family had obviously collaborated on this. Below the television was a small cabinet full of family disks and to my surprise a camera. I smiled as I saw that it had been adapted for a wizard house, it was also one of those cameras that automatically transferred footage to a DVD. I put in a DVD and filmed the room then I showed Scorpius.

"This is how you make movies." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Whatever else Muggles are, admittedly they are brilliant at inventing things." Draco admitted. "Thank you for sharing this with you."

"Your welcome." I replied, feeling slightly cold somehow. I took out the cloke my Grandmum had made for me and pulled it around my shoulders.

"That is very nice, who made it?"

"My Grandmum." I replied smiling. "I want to make a few myself, they are very warm." I sat next to Scorpius and he put his arm around me. "Put in the one marked The Sword and The Stone." I said and Draco obliged. "Its a cartoon they make them to amuse muggle children, but I love this one." I smiled as we watched the DVD together, after it was over I turned off the television. "Now my Aunt provided dinner."

"Your Aunt?" Draco asked and I nodded.

"She made bouillabaisse." I replied. "All my realities cook wonderfully but my Aunt's bouillabaisse is the best there is."

"Don't you think you're a bit biased?" Scorpius asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe but I don't think so." I replied with a smile. "Vinky?" I called and she appeared.

"Yes Mistress?" I enlarged the pot and handed it to her.

"Can you reheat that along with what you cooked for dinner?" I asked and the little elf nodded.

"I look forward to trying it." Draco said. "I am fond of bouillabaisse, it's a dish favored by the veela court."

"Speaking of that, Victorie gave me this." I said and showed him the light blue net. Scorpius smiled and gently touched it.

"A family wing catcher." Scorpius smiled. "I had hoped that your cousins would give one to you, our own is a dark green stone." He smiled as the house elves appeared.

"Dinner is ready." They all said together and Draco smiled.

"Then we will go to the dining room." Draco replied and I took the camera with me.

"I want to start making our own home videos." I explained and Scorpius smiled as I took his hand the camera floating ahead of us covered in invisibility charms. We went to dinner together and I smiled as Scorpius tried my Aunt's soup, his eyes widening in pleasure.

"This is indeed the best bouillabaisse I have ever tried. We will have to ask the council to appoint Fleur as one of the cooks at the ceremony." Scorpius said and Draco tried it as well.

"I agree." Draco said as we finished the meal in the same silence that always served us during meals. Scorpius smiled and pulled out a small box.

"Happy birthday." He said as I opened it. Inside was a beautiful pocket watch, two snakes formed a circle with a raven in the middle of it. I flipped open the watch and saw a picture of Scorpius and I dancing in midair as well as the time piece.

"It is very beautiful Scorpius." I said. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He replied smiling and kissed my fingers lightly.

"Rose is studying werewolf culture." Astoria said.

"Really how do you like it so far?" Draco asked and I smiled.

"I've only got passed the overview." I replied. "But its fascinating, the interdependence of the packs in particular."

"You will have to talk with some of the younger adults during Lupernica. I have some friends within the packs, we keep letters throughout the year." Scorpius said.

"I look forward to meeting your friends Scorpius, they must be interesting people. I enjoy debate as you well know and I wouldn't mind having more people to debate with the finer points of magic." I smiled. "I find that people expect me to be brash and therefore let down their guard once they get to know me."

"You are certainly unexpected." Scorpius said and I smiled.

"Thank you, I try." I said with a little bow causing everyone to laugh. "I'm really looking forward to reading the books I received." I admitted grinning. "My family knows me well it seems."

"What books did you get?"

"One about veelas, one about the goblin language and one about werewolf customs." I replied. "I have really wanted to learn Gobbledygook for a while now." I admitted before accidentally letting a yawn escape. "Excuse me I must be tired."

"Of course." Astoria said smiling as Scorpius stood up with me, I retrieved my yarn and we walked to the door of my room. I put on my nightgown and cast the spell to make the needles to keep knitting the cloke while I slept. I then walked over to Scorpius' room and knocked on the door, he opened the door and smiled at me. He gently led me to his bed and touched my wings sending his feelings of love and devotion to me.

"I love you Rose." He said to me as he held me in his arms.

"I know you do." I replied, not yet able to speak the words, but knowing that he did love me. I sighed and let myself fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

AN: I'm not really sure if people are interested in the story or not, could you send me a review about what you think of the story? They help a lot in inproving my writing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The fallowing two weeks before Scorpius' birthday passed by quickly. I finished the cloke I decided to make for him, deciding to put aside the sweater until Christmas and was almost completely finished with my baby blanket. When I awoke, Scorpius was still sound asleep and snoring slightly, it surprised me that I hadn't heard him sleep talking in a while. Although admittedly he had been having a nightmare the last time he had talked in his sleep. I smiled and gently rolled off of him and onto my back before taking out the finished cloke. I had lined the outside with silver and the inside with blue. I had also actually managed to keep it a secret from Scorpius and it was the best thing I had ever made as clokes were a lot harder then baby blankets.

I had carefully wrapped it before hiding it under the bed and slipping into Scorpius' arms again, I smiled at him watching him as his eyes roamed freely in a land of dreams. The wing under me twitched and jerked for a moment before lying still once more. I smiled and sent thoughts of celebration and joy by lightly stroking his wings. He sighed and murmured in his sleep as if almost forming words but I didn't quite manage to catch the words.

I smiled, Scorpius had been excited the night before about the game, they weren't staying at the pitch that night as the family didn't want to go camping which was fair enough considering that the weather had been even more stormy then normal. I suspected that it would be raining during the game and I was very glad that my clothing had water resistant spells cast on it.

A few minutes later the door was quietly opened and both Astoria and Draco entered the room, moving to either side of the bed. Draco smiled and I rolled to my back off of Scorpius' wing before sitting up. Draco gently touched a hand to Scorpius' shoulder and shook him lightly. Scorpius murmured and attempted to brush off the hand, but Draco was simply more insistent. I smiled and gently stroked Scorpius' wings sending thoughts of alertness and family to him. At once he opened his eyes and smiled at me and his parents.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Happy eighteenth birthday Scorpius." Draco said an actual grin showing, honestly Draco was grinning! Grinning!

"The house elves made breakfast and we can see your little grindelows." Astoria said and I laughed, she had started calling them that after my exam last week, they did look exactly like grindelows admittedly, it was exciting to see them growing within me.

"Come on Scorpius, let's celebrate." I smiled and so did Scorpius getting up from bed. "Do you want my present after breakfast or later?" I asked. "I need to know whether or not to carry it."

"You got me something?" Scorpius asked rubbing at his face, still looking very sleepy.

"Of course I did." I replied. "Its your birthday isn't it, anyway you got me something for mine." I smiled and so did he as I allowed him to take my hand as I took the package in the other, together the four of us went to breakfast.

If I had thought my birthday breakfast was elaborate it was nothing compared to Scorpius, I counted no less then twenty different varieties of tarts, pies and pastries. It was more then my considerable family could ever eat, let alone the four of us. I sat next to Scorpius and smiled as Scorpius served my plate then his own, then his father's and mothers. Breakfast was once again silent, but I had grown the quiet sharing, when silences hit my family they were extremely uncomfortable but there seemed to be a sense of kinship within the silence somehow.

After the meal was finished Draco smiled and stood up. "If we are to give Scorpius his presents now I should go get them."

"Alright." I said and smiled, a moment later Draco came in floating several wrapped packages with him..

"I told my family that you are expecting a child Scorpius, well actually shouted it into the floo network." Astoria admitted and Scorpius laughed, taking the first one. He opened it revealing another crib exactly like the one in the little room. I smiled and then to my considerable surprise Scorpius' eyes filled with tears.

"Scorpius?" I asked him softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy." Scorpius said in reply. "Sometimes I can't believe that this life is my life." He smiled. "I have you and I have my children growing inside of you, what more could a man ask for?" I felt my own eyes swim at the simple admission. I bent down and handed him another package wiping at my eyes without him seeing, as I did so. He smiled and took it from me unwrapping a small bed, much like the one I had seen in the rooms I had entered before.

"We've amassed two sets of everything over the years." Draco said. "They are almost as old as the other furniture, in fact they are alternated every generation save yours Scoprius." Scorpius smiled broadly and opened the smoking package next, inside was another welsh green.

"A mate for Sagitta, if she is willing." Astoria said as my little dragon, never straying far from my side dived to investigate the new comer, both dragons blowing smoke and the tiny male breathed a small flame of fire. They both sat and hunched over a meat pastry Sagitta scolding her companion in the chime like sounds she made. I laughed along with Scorpius at the antics of our dragons.

"He's a cleaver one, food first then women." Scorpius said and I smiled.

"You're just saying that because you can get away without being slapped." I stated and he chuckled.

"Perhaps." He replied taking another package and opening it, glancing briefly at the card attached. I didn't know the people involved so I didn't bother looking at the elegant cards with their flowing script that gave me pangs of envy. I had tried to make my handwriting elegant but it still held all the elegance of a drunken horseman's driving. Inside was two sets of miniature dress robes.

"Those are adorable." I said smiling and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes they are." Scorpius said. Most of the gifts were for the babies as had been true with my own family. We now had enough clothes for three years as well as catch clothes and soothing dried herb mixtures to put into baths.

"Zachary said that he would see you at the game. He also said that he looks forward to meeting with Rose outside of a school environment." Astoria said and I smiled, that did sound like Zachary, I had often seen Scorpius and him together in the halls. Although he never outright insulted me, we did exchange witty repartees on the qualities of our houses. Or at least I believe we both found them extremely cleaver at the time.

"I look forward to meeting him as well, I enjoyed his sense of humor at the glimpses I caught of it. Scorpius seemed to often be laughing."

"So would you, he knows how to make boring political affairs sound hilarious. How he ever got into Slytherin I really don't know."

"Because he was cleaver and had quick wits, the same reason I was considered for Slytherin."

"You a Slytherin?" Scorpius asked astonished. "The whole school would be very articulate in their dislike of that particular outcome."

"Yes well, the thing seemed to know what it was doing, didn't even consider me for Gryffindor. When I asked it, it acted like it didn't hear me. I suppose it had been dealing with my family had been stubborn with it one generation too long. Either that or the war turned it a bit funny." Scorpius laughed and I smiled. "Just the package from your mother and father left, as well as mine." I said. "Go on open them, before the physician comes in."

"As you wish my lady." Scorpius said and kissed my fingertips lightly. He smiled and opened the package from Draco, inside was an elegant black notebook, embroidered with jewelry and the name Malfoy embossed on the cover. I knew it was one of the books Draco protected, that it was his family history. "Father?"

"As the book passes from father to son, the circle remains unbroken." Draco said and smiled. "Happy birthday Scorpius."

"Thank you father." He said holding the book close to him before opening it. "Look at this with me." He said excitedly and I nodded moving to sit on his lap so we could both see the book easily. "The first Scorpius moved our family from France to England in the fifth century, Malfoys have attended Hogwarts since it's founding with the exception of Taurus Malfoy who attended Durmstrang."

"Wow so much family history."

"Your family has a similar history and can trace its roots back through the Hogwarts registry. Your ancestor Persistence Weasley was highly contested at the time as the first muggleborn to enter the school."

"Wow, I suppose we've been trend setters for over a thousand years." I said and Scorpius' family laughed.

"You could say that." Draco said as Scorpius took the package from his mother.

"Its a bit of a family heirloom dear so be careful in opening it." Astoria said and Scorpius nodded opening the gift and taking out a pocket watch, puzzled he opened it and inside was a safekeeping clock, I smiled when the dials changed showing his parents at me on the at home setting.

"I've never seen one this small before." I admitted and Astoria smiled.

"Its goblin made, they did it for my family as a special favor after a ancestor healed a goblin chief." Astoria said and I gave Scorpius the package.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself." I admitted and he took the package almost reverently.

"I'll love it."

"You haven't seen it yet Scorpius." I protested.

"I know that I'll love it, you make beautiful things." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said blushing slightly as he opened the package and actually gasped taking it out of the packaging gently. I smiled at him and realized that he had tears in his eyes again.

"You made this...For me?" He asked and I nodded.

"I started on my birthday, it was a close thing to get it done in time, I have my grandmother's cloke and its similar to the inside of yours. The cloke is also reversible, there are ties to bind it to you, or I could sow buttons into it if you prefer."

"It's perfect." He breathed and I smiled.

"I'm not sure how to make it so that transforming won't affect or rip the fabric I thought you could do that." I admitted.

"That is a simple thing, defendopenias." He spoke and I stood so he could tie the cape around him, I smiled at my handiwork, I had only be able to make the measurements while he was asleep but it fit him like a second skin, as only a good cape could. "How did you know my size?"

"I used another one of your clokes while you were sleeping admittedly it was very difficult to think of a way to surprise you." I said and Scorpius laughed.

"So that is why you urged me to sleep with you in the middle of the day." He said.

"Well sometimes I was genuinely tired, but yes most of the time I wanted to work on the cloke." I smiled and he did as well.

"The physician will arrive soon." Draco said and I nodded, I was looking forward to seeing my babies. Together we walked to the parlor to wait for him. A little while later he came in and smiled at both of us.

"Lets see you Rose, have you been having nausea yet?"

"Not yet, when do they generally start?"

"Anytime now actually."

"Great!" I replied sarcastically.

"Now you're a Malfoy, you used sarcasm I'm so proud of you." Astoria said and I laughed as I did so I also felt queasy, well more then queasy like my stomach was rolling.

"Um excuse me." I said rushing to the bathroom across the hall. I hate being sick! Hate it with a passion. After my stomach finished deciding to dispel my breakfast I rinsed out my mouth with water. I was so glad, that I had somehow managed not to get any of it in my hair. I used my wand to flush the toilet and went back to the room. "That was fun." I said. "I love morning sickness, does it happen every day because I'm so very excited about repeating that experience." Everyone laughed and Scorpius held my hand reassuringly.

"It happens during the morning for some people, can last all day for others or just at night."

"Lovely, but they're worth it." I said. "Vinky?" At once the little elf appeared.

"Yes Mistress Rose?"

"Could you bring me some pumpkin juice and dragon's milk?" I asked and the physician nodded.

"The milk might help with your nausea, just drink it when you feel like it, or you feel you need it."

"I haven't caught your name before." I admitted.

"That's because my parents were very traditional and I dislike to use it." He replied. "You may call me Ceph if you wish, it is a shortening of the constellation I was named after."

"I understand, constellation names seem so long although they are very beautiful." I said smiling. "I particularly like how each is steeped in history." Scorpius nodded.

"Many famous people have born the names of constellations within the wizarding world." Scorpius smiled at me.

"Although I think that they should be able to be shortened Rion." He nodded and I smiled at Scorpius. Vinky appeared a moment later with a glass of pumpkin juice and another of dragon's blood.

"Thank you Vinky." I said draining half the glass of pumpkin juice and adding the dragon's milk until it was full again. The taste finished banishing the taste of my unwanted breakfast. Well I had wanted it, but unfortunately my stomach did not. The milk did help to calm my stomach and I enjoyed the taste of it when it was mixed with the pumpkin juice.

"Are you having cravings?" Ceph asked and I nodded.

"So far it's just been liquids, and I've always been adventurous with food. Anyway I've been having a few mood swings as well."

"Ah yes, how are you coping with them Scorpius?" Scorpius looked surprised that the physician was addressing him.

"Well... They take some getting used to, but I knew that Rose would have her family's temper."

"And what is that supposed to mean Scorpius? Tread carefully here." I warned and he gulped.

"Just that you're very sweet tempered love."

"That's what I thought you meant." I said as I caught Draco making a whipping gesture with his wand. I honestly couldn't believe the childness of this family at times. "And Draco you would do well not to antagonize me further." Draco looked just as alarmed as Scorpius then and Astoria laughed lightly.

"Dear I am sure that Scorpius meant no offence." Astoria said while looking askance at her husband, I realized then that it was the first time that Draco had teased anyone in my presence. Although I very much doubted that Draco Malfoy had a teasing nature, taunting perhaps but not teasing.

"Most probably not, I suppose it's just the wonder of mood swings that have got me all wound up." I admitted.

"I remember them well from when Astoria was pregnant with Scorpius." Draco said smiling kissing his wife's hand.

"Are you ready for a magical grounding?" Ceph asked and I nodded. He gently placed his hands over my stomach and I felt myself becoming stronger at once.

"Thank you." I said.

"You might want to get someone to stay with you, that is experienced in magical grounding. Not now but later on, both babes have strong magical gifts and supporting their life force within you will soon make you need grounding more then once every week. It's important as always to keep going to Saint Mungos and I know that your family performs their own groundings. Perhaps you could ask one of your realities to stay with you, during this time."

"That's actually a good idea." Scorpius said and smiled at me. I felt a curious flutter in my heart at that he was trying to get along with my family. "What about your Grandparents, I don't think they hate us quite so much."

"As long as your Grandfather does not bring his collection of plugs, I do not see a problem with this endeavor. Although I would in my opinion quite understandably, wish to wait until later in the pregnancy to deal with the drama that your family brings with you." Draco said and once again, I felt exceedingly grateful to him in trying to get along with me and my family's unusual household. To the Malfoys, my Grandfather's beliefs would be alien, although they were to a lesser extent the beliefs I grew up with. My parents had made me learn how to respect muggles, however I might have personally felt about them. I couldn't believe that I had only been her for three weeks, that it was now only the Twenty Fourth of May.

"Thanks Draco, for everything." I smiled at him. "You've been incredibly understanding."

"What I do, I do out of love for my son. He is upset if you, emotionally impaired woman that you are, are upset. Therefore you leave me with no choice but to pursue the current course. Although on the onset I would have rather cursed you then kissed you. I still feel that wish occasionally, but I stay my hand in the perseverance of a greater picture. I want you to be happy in my home, so that you will stay here, you Weasleys do tend to fallow your heart rather then your common sense. Before I have thought that to be merely a great shortcoming within your family, I now believe it to be one of your family's greatest assets. How many people can be unyielding in their current course, so addlebrained that they will not swerve from that course even if it means their own destruction? We know when to cease the challenge, but your family keeps fighting until their last breath."

"Um I think that was a complement, buried in there somewhere." I stopped as Draco nodded. "So thank you."

"Now would you like to see your babes?" Ceph asked and we nodded. We were greeted with the sight of somewhat bigger snake like looking creatures. They didn't really look like part of the human species yet.

"That's a head!" Scorpius said excitedly. "They both have heads!" It was admittedly an improvement to the week before and I was alarmed at the rate that they were growing. He gently touched the picture, sending slight ripples in the projection. "We'll have to think of names for them!"

"We'll come up with them once we know for certain if we're having boys or girls." I smiled at him and he jumped up hugging me tightly.

"I'm going to be a father!" I smiled, Scorpius was so cute like this. I felt so many emotions as I looked at those two little people growing inside me. I felt joy at the same time as sadness, expectation as well as worry, quite frankly I was feeling so much that I didn't know quite what I was feeling.

"To two little snakes." I said smiling at him.

"We don't know what house they'll be in."

"No look at them, they look like snakes." I smiled. "Really adorable little snakes." Astoria peered at my babies and nodded.

"Your right, they do look a bit like snakes, every child does at this time. Most probably they will look a bit more human later on."

"Yes in fact, they will be developing their eyes soon, although the projection won't allow you to see color unfortunately." Ceph said. "You will just have to be surprised with that."

"I'm glad we have to wait for some things at least, muggles barely get to see their children while they are pregnant." I smiled at Scorpius. "I love seeing them, but I love the surprise of what they will look like to a certain extent."

"You can cast the spell yourself if you wish, its simple and doesn't require wand movements. It just requires the will of the caster."

"I would prefer to wait, for a professional." Scorpius said smiling down at me. I smiled in response feeling the warmth within his eyes and his protective nature. I realized then that I was very fond of Scorpius, and at once banished the thought. I didn't know him yet, he didn't know me. Yes, but what I did know about him I loved... Wait I was thinking that I loved him? Yes, I was, I supposed that I had known him for seven years, but I hadn't known him had I? Why couldn't I figure this out? Was there something wrong with me, why was I so different from the rest of my family? Why did I need to find meanings behind everything. Maybe I was over thinking this, I knew that I was, but it was in my nature to over think things.

"So would I." I said. "It would be horrible if we made a mistake and somehow hurt our children." Scorpius gently took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"It would be horrible." He agreed." But it won't happen as we won't do it." He smiled and me and my heart fluttered, what was wrong with me?

"The game will be starting soon." Astoria said. "We should get ready for it."

"Alright, let me take off the protective charms." Ceph said and removed the charms from my stomach gently. I smiled at him and at Scorpius' family.

"I need to pack a few things, I want to take my knitting." I explained and Astoria nodded.

"Don't worry about clothes dear. The house elves have already packed some of your things and are waiting for us at our campsite." I nodded and walked to my room taking the purple yarn with me to start on a cloke. I had decided that I would make them as Saturnalia gifts for the werewolves. I was glad that Saturnalia was always a week after or before the moon's cycle it fell sometimes in late December and sometimes in early January. The wolves were proud of their nature, but respected others wishes not to join their packs.

I smiled and ran a brush through my hair before changing into the dress robes, they were the most comfortable thing I owned now. I noticed that all but my blue one was missing so I put that one on. I took out my cloke and put it over my shoulders drawing the hood up. I then stepped outside my room and saw that Scorpius was waiting for me leaning casually against the door of his room. I smiled at once feeling a bit shy as he took my arm.

"My parents gave me the coordinates so we would not have to wait for each other, as well as our box number." I nodded and smiled up at him, together we made our way outside together. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, when you are." I replied and with that he appeared us away.

We touched down in a cleared area for landing, the grass had been built up to ease the landing together we turned from the spot and walked towards the stadium, suddenly Scorpius looked around and seeing that we were late and no one else was around broke into a run. I laughed and fallowed him matching his pace gripping tightly onto my knitting bag. We arrived slightly out of breath just before they closed the gates and hurriedly made our way to the box.

The stadium was very beautiful, the stands were painted a light blue color and a stream ran by a willow tree in the center of the pitch. To my surprise and Scorpius' delight, Zachary Zambini was in the box along with Scorpius' parents.

"Zambini." I said and nodded in deference to him, starting up my knitting spells.

"Weasley." He replied observing the same courtesy.

The game began before we could say anything else to each other. "AND THE TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY FOURTH GAME AFTER THE LAST BATTLE BEGINS. FOR THE APPLEBY ARROWS I GIVE YOU DARIAN FLINT, FINNIGAN WOOD AND EOUN ABERCROMBIE AS THE TEAM CHASERS, SYLVAN ALDERTON AND OLIVER OAKBY AS BEATERS, DARREL O'HARE AS KEEPER AND..."The crowd roared in expectation. "I GIVE YOU JAMES POTTER AS SEEKER."I stared at the person playing on the field, James worked at the ministry with his Dad. He hadn't told anyone that he also had chosen to pursue a career in Quidditch. I was really surprised that the family hadn't yet discovered that and wondered how long he had been playing.

"James plays for the Arrows?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's been playing for them all season, apparently they gave him an offer he couldn't refuse as long as no reporters used his name in the articles." Scorpius replied. "He didn't want your family to know.

"I wonder why, my family is Quidditch mad."

"Maybe that's why, your family can be rather forceful. James has his own style, he always has and it helps him win matches, maybe he got tired of the suggestions I would." Zambini said.

"True I suppose." I replied as the announcer began again after a pause to let the crowd show their appreciation.

"AND FOR THE TUTSHIL TORNADOS I GIVE YOU JOHNATHAN OGDON, FREDRIC O'HARE, HARRY OLLERTON AS CHASERS, RONALD AND GWENOG JONES AS BEATERS, SEVERUS SNARKLY AS KEEPER AND...." The crowd cheered loudly as the announcer paused. "FRANCINE GOODMAN AS SEEKER. NOW LETS HAVE A GOOD CLEAN GAME AND DON'T FORGET TO SHAMPOO WITH GRESE BE GONE, THE PERFECT PRESENT FOR A POTION'S MASTER, GREASE BE GONE CHANGES YOUR HAIR FROM SLEEZY TO SOPHISTICATED WITHIN MOMENTS!"

"Grease be gone?" Astoria asked and laughed. "Imagine Severus' reaction to that!" That made the rest of us laugh as well, apparently Scorpius had grown up with stories of Snape as I had.

"AND THEY'RE OFF, ITS OGDON WITH THE QUAFFLE, HE PASSES TO O'HARE, WHO PASSES TO OGDON, WHO PASSES TO OLLERTON. OW NASTY HIT WITH A BLUDGER THERE, NICE SHOT OAKBY AND OLLERTON SOMEHOW KEEPS A HOLD OF THE QUAFFLE, NARROWLY AVOIDING A BLUDGER TO THE HEAD, HOWEVER IT HAS APPARENTLY HIT HIS SHOLDER. HE PASSES ONE HANDED TO ODGON, WHO PASSES TO O'HARE, WHO TAKES AIM AND IN A BRILLANT MOVE SWITCHES DIRECTION AT THE LAST MOMENT SCORING AGAINST HIS BROTHER. I DON'T FANCY BEING DARREL TONIGHT." There was a roar from the crowd as well as a ripple of amusement as Darrel shook his wrist at his brother and Jonathan shrugged as if saying it wasn't his fault.

"They have a long standing sibling rivalry don't they Scorp?" Zambini asked and Scorpius glared at Zambini.

"Scorp?" I asked. "Now that's too precious."

"If you ever repeat that name again where anyone can hear you, sufficient to say it won't be pretty."

"Ah there's that Malfoy bluster I never thought it would come out." I said then slowly. "Scorp."

"Its a childhood nickname, I am sure that you have one." Scorpius said. "Only Zachary can call me by it as he knows I loath it."

"Oh come on Scorpy, I was just playing." I said my eyes danced with amusement. "Can't you take a joke? You'll be in dire straits indeed if you can't take a joke in my family."

"I like her Scorp, all the good ones are taken." Zambini complained as the commentary continued around us, I saw that the Arrows now had the Quaffle and were approaching the goal.

"Ah so your after a good little girl? Then I'm afraid I'm not the one for you." I replied and Zachary laughed.

"Your hair matches your temper Weasley."

"Please call me Zachary, or Zack whatever you prefer." Zachary said and I smiled.

"I think that you got the better nickname." I said and he laughed.

"True." He replied. "Although it is not certain whether the nick name chooses us, or we choose the nickname."

"Ah yonder is a wordsmith." I stated.

"Watch the game, your making it hard to listen to the commentary, you missed the last goal." Scorpius said, unintentionally sounding like a small child.

"Fine Scorp, but I will enjoy talking with your lady love over lunch."

"You know that the game will continue through lunch full well, that's why the house elves made sandwiches." Scorpius said. "You're distracting me."

"Ah what I wouldn't give for some of your Uncle's eavesdropping charms." Zachary said. "It would get the annoyance that is Scorp out of our hair."

"If he got into my hair, he wouldn't be able to get out of it." I joked and Zachary laughed.

"Very true, oh bushy haired wonder." I laughed as well as a cheer split the crowd.

"Who scored?" I asked.

"I won't catch you up, if you want to know check the scoreboard." Scorpius replied as Astoria and Draco alternated between watching our interactions and watching the game. The Arrows were now ahead by one goal. I turned my attention back to the game and to the announcer.

"AND HERE'S THE TOSS UP...AND IT'S THE TORNADOS WITH THE QUAFFLE. OGDON PASSES TO O'HARE, WHO PASSES TO OLLERTON AND THEN BACK TO O'HARE, WHO ATTEMPTS TO SCORE AND GREAT SAVE BY D. O'HARE, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS O'HARE ACTUALLY TAUNTING HIS BROTHER?" Indeed Darrel O'Hare was apparently faking a toss for his brother until he actually passed in the opposite direction.

"Lets hope your kids don't do that." Zachary said his eyes dancing with amusement.

"What?"

"Play keep away in a international match."

"There is no guarantee that they would even play Quidditch." I replied. "So what do you think of the current wizard Prime Minister?"

"He seems a bit too wand happy to me." Zachary replied and I laughed.

"Me too." I replied. "Wand happy a good way to describe Kingsley, but he didn't get to be a retired Auror by not being unafraid to use force."

"Very true, that doesn't mean he has to use it quite so much." Zachary said. "Hasn't he made life even harder for the werewolves?"

"You mean the history checking before a werewolf is able to be hired by a wizard, I did think that, that was a bit harsh. People change and like it or not werewolves are people too."

"That's their slogan actually the protesters, one would think they would come up with a better one after all this time. I suggested several things to them, but they prefer it to the others saying that its simple and to the point. Although admittedly wait until the moon wasn't a very good choice, I had a goblin moon me." He shuddered. "Trust me you do not want to see a goblin's buttocks."

"I can imagine." I replied.

"No you can't, covered in all sorts of warts it was." He shivered again. "Horrible.

"Kindly desist in talking about buttocks in front of ladies ears." Scorpius said and I laughed.

"Honestly Scorpius, my family is overrun with men, I'm used to it." Zachary and Scorpius both laughed, we admittedly did not focus on the game much after that, instead we talked about his views on politics, moral issues and magic.

"So you honestly believe that muggleborns should have their wands taken away?" I asked Zachary and he shrugged.

"Look, that policy was in place so they would be unable to rebel against their jailers. Muggleborns don't have any sense of their place, captured or not." Zachary replied.

"I'm a half blood, so what your essentially saying is that my Mum should be locked up for something she can't control?" I demanded. "That I should be locked up for the same reason, there were plenty of people locked up when they were half blood."

"If you remember we took most out of the country, although my grandparents weren't involved in the war. It was those that resisted that we locked up. It was what they did to us, the death eaters simply turned the tables on them. I don't believe that they should be locked up, simply that they shouldn't have unlimited roaming license within our world. I suppose our ancestors made the mistake of letting us in now they won't leave and they keep changing things to suit them." Wow Zachary was a radical, now that was fascinating, I had grown up with radicals that swung in the opposite direction and his opinions on how the world was supposed to function was very different then theirs.

"So really if people reverted to the old customs, you wouldn't have a problem?" I asked and he nodded.

"And the magical world would be a lot more balanced then it is today." Zachary replied. "The reason they are having so much trouble with the magical sentient beings is that they believe that their race is the superior one. For our survival we have to pretend the same and so we get caught in a viscous cycle of mistreating our magical neighbors."

"And they in turn retaliate which causes more of the same." I replied and Zachary nodded.

"Exactly."

"Watch the game!" Scorpius shouted, several heads turned, before going back to the game.

"Scorpius, we are here to enjoy ourselves, if we wish to talk instead of mealy watching people flying around trying to beat each other over the head with balls it's our business." I replied and Zachary laughed.

"Well spoken." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied. "I try to speak my mind whenever appropriate and I'll give my opinion if it is asked."

"Well then what is your opinion?" Zachary said. "Please don't state anything like world equality and dodge me I hate it when people do that."

"So do I." I replied and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, I mean I think the other magical creatures are treated unfairly, but I still think that the muggleborns deserve a place within the wizarding community. Yes the culture inevitably gets changed, but cures are found for magical diseases, as well as the improvements in charms and transfiguration. Like it or not there will always be muggles, they will always outnumber us and I think that they have just as much right to having their lives and beliefs as we do. Although I wouldn't go so far as to say I like or even love muggles, neither do I hate them."

"Go on." Zachary encouraged, although the words seemed rather gritted out.

"However I think that you and Scorpius have a point as well. There should be room in the world for more traditional magic beliefs as long as they don't harm others. To everything there must be an opposite, muggle and wizard, dwarf and giant how can we not exist without our opposites? If all the muggles were to disappear one day mass chaos would rein, we wouldn't know how to survive without our muggle counterparts. When you think about it, several thousand wizards depend directly or indirectly for their food."

"Directly?"

"What I mean by that, is muggles often provide the seeds for our gardens. Wizards don't have time to make more seeds then that of magical herbs for their potions. Therefore the muggles still serve us as in ancient times, except this time the exchange is much less equal. You wouldn't want to repeat what happened with the muggles, they genuinely miss magic even the most religious try to find it within themselves. Even muggles draw upon their cores for help. Unlike the wizards they influence the outside world with their hands, while we influence it with our minds." I smiled at Zachary. "I'm not saying that we should inform the muggles of our world, simply that we should give the muggleborns a place in it. If we do not, there would be a lot of bitter wizards and within a few generations they would revolt and rise up against us."

"Wow, I've never heard that sort of argument from such a Slytherin side, even in Slytherin. There are a lot more people with less then pure blood then in my father's generation. Mostly because those who truly belong in our house are too frightened of others reactions to be sorted into it."

I nodded. "I was almost chosen for Slytherin and I decided to go to Ravenclaw instead. I know that hat would never put a person in a house that they were truly adverse to. Maybe its not the wizard that makes the house as is supposed, but rather the house that makes the wizard."

"Now that twisted logic is all Ravenclaw, its impossible to keep up with people from your house." Zachary said and I laughed.

"Ask not the answers with your mind, but with your heart, your soul and core being. Where there is darkness, so is there light and where there is sadness, there is also joy." I smiled at Zambini "We cannot exist without our opposites, it is when we fear them that we fall."

"You've been taking what the knocker says to heart." Scorpius complained.

"Is it the traveler that chooses the path, or the path the traveler. Scorpius you didn't understand the purpose beyond the riddles?"

"They were to test our wits." He replied. "If we didn't get them right then the portrait wouldn't let us in."

"That is a part of it, but also the knocker wished to give us the life knowledge, that Ravenclaws often lack." I replied. "It takes a lifetime to understand life, so no one can truly understand even a small part of the meaning of life until they are old and grey. It is the little meanings that count, the little things that make up the big picture. Take me for example, I could be distraught over being pregnant at eighteen, but I don't what would be the point? Instead I look forward to having the children I would have wanted anyway. Although admittedly I didn't see myself with you Scorpius when I was fantasizing over boys." I blushed at the last not believing that I had actually said that.

"I couldn't think of anything but you, since I first felt the changes within me." Scorpius admitted also blushing.

"It wasn't because I didn't think you handsome, or cleaver it was because you were as unreachable as the stars and the Slytherins. People generally don't like to be brutally rejected I've found." I said and Scorpius and Zachary both laughed. "So has there been any good plays?"

"Honestly you've been that wrapped up in talking with Zachary? Should I be jealous?"

"No Scorpius I simply find his opinions fascinating, doubtless if we tried to form any sort of relationship we would end it soon after. I like your friend, but we don't appear to have much in common."

"I agree with you Rose, we don't have much in common. You have nothing to fear from me, admittedly my grandmother was a bit of a manizer but that doesn't make me a womanizer by default."

"A manizer?" I laughed "I've never heard that term before in my life. I highly doubt that the men would appreciate it any more then the women. It sounds more like some sort of muggle contraption then how you're using the term." Zachary laughed as well.

"Why shouldn't a woman who enjoys the company of men be called a manizer? Especially if she is as fond of poison as the men that she is with?" I stared at him, for a moment before I smiled, well I really wasn't sure how to take Zachary. He was the most radical person I had ever met but he didn't joke like a radical. He mentioned poison as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'll watch my tea around you." I said. "If you take such a casual stance to poison."

"Poison a lady? I think not, for one thing Scorpius would have my head mounted on a wall like a Black house elf." Zachary said and Scorpius laughed.

"Indeed your right about that, old friend." Scorpius said and Zachary laughed, they shared a special bond almost as if they were brothers. Scorpius' attention returned to the game.

"Maybe we should take a break in our discussion." I said and Zachary nodded.

"The game has worn on until early evening with no sign of the snitch." Zachary said and peered at the scoreboard. "Apparently the Arrows are winning by a large portion, they might win the League Cup this year. Although I hope that my team wins."

"And what is your team?"

"Why the Arrows rivals, the Wimbourn Wasps." Zachary replied. "Now if they compete for the cup, we will listen on the wireless and more then likely cast minor curses upon each other as we do every year." I laughed.

"You curse each other over Quidditch?"

"Many the gentleman's duel has been fought in protecting the honor of his team." Zachary said. "I mealy came to this game, because Astoria and Draco invited me and I wanted to wish Scorpius a happy birthday if I can drag him away from the match long enough to do so." Scorpius grunted in reply and I fought back a laugh.

"Maybe we should not antagonize him further." I said and smiled as my stomach growled.

"Or perhaps we should ask the house elves for food, I think that Draco and Astoria are too engaged in the match to do so." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Vinky?" I asked and the house elf appeared. "Could you bring food and drink?"

"Yes Mistress Rose, Vinky is doing as Mistress is asking." Vinky replied and vanished returning a moment later with food.

"Join us Vinky." I invited.

"Vinky is being afraid of heights, house elves is being meant to stay on the ground. If house elves is being meant to be in the air they is having wings." I laughed and patted the little elf on the back.

"Go then Vinky." I said and she disappeared with a relieved smile and a slight stream of smoke. I gently put a sandwich in Scorpius' hand and he thoughtlessly brought it to his mouth. I smiled, he was completely focused on the game, I offered the plate of sandwiches to Zachary and he selected one as well. I took one and quietly passed the plate to the other end, Astoria seemed surprised when it landed on her lap but she gratefully took a sandwich and put a sandwich in Draco's hand. Obviously Scorpius had gotten his complete focus on the game from his father, or perhaps the ability to completely focus on something was centered with the veela lineage. Astoria sent back the plate and I picked up the pitcher pointing to it, Astoria shook her head and returned to the game. I filled a glass of pumpkin juice and looked at Zachary. "Would you like some?"

"Of course, what wizard doesn't like pumpkin juice, I was practically breed on the stuff at Hogwarts." I laughed.

"True, it is quite tasty after all." I passed him the glass and poured another putting it in Scorpius' hand, if he wanted it he would drink it. I drank my own glass and ate my own sandwich, watching the people around me and feeling glad that the commentator's voice was made so that it could either be heard or not by the will of the wizard. They had designed it like that after the 1780's match where one hundred woman had swooned from both the heat and the overwhelming commentator voice. What I wouldn't have given to be at that match, it was said that it had been quite bloody and the commentator hadn't thought of the sensibilities of the more delicate. In fact several men had also fainted as well, those sensitive to blood loss had not coped well. The commentator had been dismissed soon after and there was no longer any headaches from commentating as an added bonus.

I watched the match, it had gotten quite serious, soon they would bring in the night players so the day players, or the first string were playing there hardest. The Quaffle was a blur as much as the players, I couldn't help but wonder how the commentator was announcing it. Let alone how anyone was watching it, I had a casual interest in it but I had to admit that the players were exemplary. The games always got most interesting between late afternoon and early evening, as well as at two in the morning. The stadium was open at night and sometimes people stayed until the match was over. I was glad for the cloke for although the stadium was protected from the elements with shielding charms they did not shield against the weather.

I took two more sandwiches and ate them before quietly standing up. "Where are you going?" Zachary asked.

"I'm going to get some omnioculars." I replied. "I can't fallow the game, why do they think it necessary to increase broom speed so much that you can't even see the players when they really go at it." I said and Zachary laughed.

"Ask the house elves, the Malfoys have been going to games for centuries the last thing they need are more sets of omnioculars." Zachary said and I nodded.

"Why didn't I think of that? Vinky?" I called.

"Yes Mistress Rose."

"Could you go get several sets of omnioculars?" I asked and she nodded before vanishing once more. She reappeared a moment later with five sets.

"Thank you." I said and passed two by levitation to Astoria who smiled at me in response before returning to the game. I then placed one set in Scorpius' hand, but he was too engrossed in the game to acknowledge their presence. I smiled before passing Zambini the fourth set and took one for myself focusing on the ball and setting the omnioculars to half speed making them fallow the chasers.

It was undoubtedly the best Quidditch I had ever witnessed, at this speed it looked more like a dance then a game, the way they would go in one direction then another turning about completely. I sighed it was like watching a ballet in the heavens I had never before seen the beauty in Quidditch my family sometimes talked of but now I understood. I watched as Ogdon leaped off his broom catching it in only one hand and kicked the Quaffle in the direction of the goal, actually succeeding in scoring a point against O'Hare who was not ready for it. I checked the scoreboard, the game was very evenly matched the Arrows were only slightly ahead of the Tornados, the clock was also ticking until the time in which the players would be exchanged. I sighed, I needed to stretch my legs, I had been here most of the day and I didn't mind if I missed the final moments. Although the game looked as if it wouldn't end anytime soon.

I stood up slowly and appeared outside of the Quidditch dome. I walked around the stadium for a bit stretching my legs, everyone else was still inside and watching the game. I finished stretching and appeared back in time to see the trade off of the players. I saw as the other players came on, the night watch always was a little bit worse at playing then the day watch. Both for the fact that the teams didn't want to risk injuring their most valuable players at night, and for those who couldn't stay awake during the long night so they wouldn't feel as though they missed anything.

I smiled and settled in to watch the game pouring more pumpkin juice into my cup and taking another sandwich, as well as refilling Scorpius glass and giving him the sandwich, he smiled at me in thanks before his attention returned to the match. I watched him watching it, he looked like a little boy with his excitement, his complete focus on the match. I simply watched him, where he could be unaware of me and that golden feeling returned to me. I was filled with a warmth, no a light within my heart looking at him and I knew then that I did love him. I knew it beyond a doubt, but the world didn't tend to like those who went against the course set out for them. I was however beyond happy at the turn my life had taken, I felt overjoyed watching him. Zachary looked at me and I turned to him and he smiled.

"I think that I will retire to my tent." Zachary said. "The night draws on and although the match is amazing, I value rest more then the pursuit of a good match." I laughed at his openness.

"Alright, I'll inform Scorpius that you left if he can't hear us." I replied and laughed again as Scorpius didn't even twitch at my words. "Wow I've heard of being involved in a game but this goes above and beyond anything else." Zachary laughed and gently kissed my fingertips bowing slightly.

"It is an honor to have met you, I bid you goodnight, most beautiful of flowers." Zachary said.

"Thank you Zachary, both for your opinions and your manners. I have enjoyed talking with you as well." He smiled and appeared away with a slight pop. I suddenly felt immensely tired but I didn't want to leave without Scorpius, how had I come to depend upon one this man so much? I put my legs up on the seat he had vacated and leaned against Scorpius. He put his arm around me gently before returning to watching the game. I cast a silencing charm upon myself and drifted into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When I awoke it was in the tent and it was morning, Scorpius was snoring rather loudly in my ear, his arms wrapped around me. I then saw Astoria a foot away and I jumped nearly out of my... I was in my nightgown, I realized then before blushing, put to bed like a child. Astoria put a finger to her lips and I gently put Scorpius' arms closer to his body. I yawned and slowly got up, surprised that I felt so tired. I also was annoyed that they had seen fit to dress me, honestly I wasn't going to be some trophy wife, but I would approach that field later on.

"How did you like meeting little Zach?" Astoria asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"If he's little when do they get big?" I asked her and she laughs.

"Never." She replied still smiling. "They just happen to get taller, be quiet dear we're the only ones up at the moment."

"Really? Then why did you wake me, honestly Mrs. Malfoy."

"Whatever are you talking about." I smiled then, Astoria I realized would have thrived at Hogwarts.

"Invasion of privacy to a rather high degree. I'm used to it with my own family..."

"Alright I obviously need to tell you the reason behind it." Astoria blushed for a moment. "Its thought that with young women, curses can effect them before their marriage day."

"That's why?" I ask and she nods. "That's just a superstition, my family never watched me anyone this closely about to be married or not."

"Well dear, your magic hasn't completely joined with Scorpius' yet, we can't take any chances." Astoria said and looked at her son with such devotion that I felt my heart momentarily flutter. This was ridiculous, I was....I was.....Beginning to care for Astoria as much as my own mother, even though she was a Snape.

"I'm fine." I protested angrily. "I don't need you to check in on me every ten minutes although I appreciate it." I add diplomatically. "Its not necessary."

"Isn't it now, you didn't see Scorpius when you were with your family. He was a complete mess wouldn't even eat and its terrible for him not to eat. I don't know what to do, honestly I don't." I stared at Astoria for a moment she acted exactly like my Grandmother, which really scared me.

"He's fine, so am I so go back to Draco please, your giving me a headache." I stated and Astoria stared at me.

"Oh deary me do you have constonoples consumption or a case of spattorgot we simply must have you checked out."

"Astoria... I just saw a doctor yesterday." I said trying to keep my temper in check, it wasn't something my family or I were known for but honestly. "I'm fine, the babies are fine and it unnerves me when I wake up, with someone's face an inch away from my own."

"So it's alright to sleep with my son and to bare his children but its not alright that I care for you?" Astoria asked her hands clenched.

"No Astoria, you don't see it all my life I've known, I would get a good job working for the ministry or starting my own cause, I would maybe get married after I turned forty at least, but the little homemaker has never been what I've seen in myself. I CAN'T DO THIS!" I shouted. "I've always loved cooking now I feel guilty for so much as entering the kitchen, I never feel as though I'm safe, imagine if you will if you were picked up and placed with, although not your parent's worst enemies pretty bloody close to. One stupid decision has cost me everything, my honor my name, my family I'm afraid now. For what? Are you really concerned about me? Or are you concerned that something won't happen to your family if I leave." I felt my wings growing out long and silver sharp as daggers. I then felt someone wrap his or her arms around me, softly tenderly and at once all my anger was gone. I felt the pureness behind the touch, felt it to my very soul and couldn't possibly stay angry anymore.

"Have I really ruined your life, everyone knows you shouldn't cage a sniget, you should let them fly free." Scorpius said, his words muffled behind my wings. I could tell by the feelings now piercing my heart that it wasn't just my wings that were muffling his words it was something else, something more.

At that moment both Draco and Zachery came bursting into the room, Draco was wearing some sort of pajamas that had feet in them, honest to goodness feet although they did look like slippers sort of. "You break my son's heart witch and you destroy my family." Draco demanded pointing his wand at me. I could see how he was shaking, he looked not like the tall proud man I knew but something else entirely. I felt such a strange feeling of strength and power, Scorpius was still distraught but it was coming from somewhere else, from inside me. I stared down at my stomach gently touching my hand to it, feeling how hot it was. Wait my stomach wasn't supposed to be hot was it? Nothing about that had been mentioned when my various cousins had been sat down and explained how some mummies and daddies liked to have their kids to have a good amount of magic in them. They then went on to explain the different parts of how...Well how I got my brother, the strange hot magic giving me strength now was not in the lecture. Well I did get the hot and bothered effect from my aunts and uncles, I'd never seen my dad so red before in my life! As to avoid such conversations to expediently in the future we had the wonderful discussion when James was well being James in his fifth year.

"Get your bloody wand off my cousin." James roared and came right through the tent at Draco.

"James." Zach smiled.

"Zachary, I came in at just the right time. You were going to kill her weren't you, mess with one Weasley and you mess with them all."

"Technically your a Potter, an endangered breed so I hear." Zach hissed and I stared at the two.

"STOP!" I roared and everyone stared at me in surprise except for Scorpius who I realized had collapsed to the ground at my feet.

"Rosie?" James asked. "Its alright you don't have to stay with these people, you can come with me, I've got a flat it isn't much but you don't have to marry him." He said the word with such disgust that I felt an actual pain in my heart, it was stabbing and deep as if someone wished to cast a curse that caused me to live while still having this I would have told them anything to make it stop. I fell to the floor and started to cry hard, harder then I ever had in my life, even when on my eleventh birthday it was explained to me why no one in my house wanted to be near me. They didn't want to be near Scorpius at first either, I realized we had seen each other many times in the library after that. I would still always see him in the library right up until graduation, he wasn't at the morning I realized, he was in the library and I had....He hadn't been drunk I had, it wasn't a mistake for him I realized, it hadn't been for him he had known and he had done it anyway.

What was wrong with me? Why did it feel as though my heart wasn't mealy breaking, it was being torn into two. I stared at my hands, felt something behind me, and turned around. Scorpius was half lying half sprawled on the ground, he looked as though he was in agony, so much pain it amazed me. I stared at him, at his wings crumpled and withered, his face, bloody hell his face looked malformed like something had eaten away at it. I had found out that he had known, he had somehow told me and then....I felt both of them, my babies and realized that the curse still held true. "No." I deigned, this couldn't be happening my heart, my very soul seemed to be gone, this was worse then a dementor, worse then any pain I had ever experienced.

"Rosie!" James rushed towards me.

"Don't touch her." Zachary said angrily.

"Don't you dare touch her, she's the only thing keeping my son alive at this moment, if we move either of them they die. Have you heard of the despair? Well have you?"

"Y-yes." James admitted.

"My son, my son...." Draco's eyes filled with tears and I couldn't believe that he was actually crying. "He's just been rejected by his mate, that means that if Rose weren't pregnant he would be dead. As it is the children, his children are keeping him alive." I felt the warmth so vibrant a moment before fading. "It is the curse, a Weasley can ill wish a Malfoy to the point of death even our children are effected by this blight. I can never have another child, I'm steral from the war. We have to leave them alone if we don't they both will die, its beyond the point at which I was trying to prevent. If you hadn't have intrupted I would have cast the charm to insure that the children were kept alive along with my son and Rose."

"Huh?" James asked.

"Your family, is even larger then it was before the war started, more people can wish my son dead, not me of course just my children and their children."

"We would never..."

"Really? Because it appears as though you have." Draco said and took Astoria into his arms. "Its alright, its all alright." He said rocking back and forth his wings extended over her protectively. "Everything will be fine."

I felt Scorpius, through the haze of pain breathing so very slowly, in and out. I stared at my hands before lying down next to him, he's so cold like marble. I gently put my hand over his wings his beautiful wings and think not of how he had gotten me to be with him but of the burrow, gathering and singing songs during holidays, playing music cooking meals. The smells of joy the taste of laughter and wanting what my parents and grandparents had for myself. I had wanted a home where I didn't mealy sit all day and do nothing but where I was the head of the household a small place to be happy once I had found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My childhood dreams were not that of other young witches and wizards, instead of marrying for profit I wanted to marry not just for love but for something more. Something was always pushing me, strive harder make yourself worthy of your parents and Grandparents make yourself worthy of the legacy you have.

I felt for Scorpius' hand, he was so good, so kind it wasn't him I had protested so much, I was afraid that by choosing to be with him...It would be a choice, I wasn't the sort to allow a man to walk all over me, as he pleased. Anyway I wouldn't take that sort of thing lying down, I'd stand up before that.

I heard a small sigh as Scorpius burried his face into my chest. He had told me, I realized with his mind how would I have known that he hadn't been drunk that night. I had been very drunk, however rather then go up to Gryffindor tower and sing songs with the guys as I usually did I went to Scorpius. Some part of me however small had known, known that Scorpius not any other man was who I was destained to be with. As was the case with so many before us we had found each other, two halves of the same whole.

_Yes, you see now why? Why I did what I did? The voice, it was so beautiful, so like Scorpius that I just wanted to hear it again._

_Yes, I do. That gives you no cause to go all Salazar on me._

_Salazar really, I thought it to be more like Merlin and Morgana._

_They were brother and sister._

_That my dear is one side of the story, the other is that Morgana served no muggle while Meriln was too eager to help. It was that and the Lady of The Lake which stopped them. You really need to brush up on your history love._

_Love? I feel his skin becoming warm against mine once more and I smile. I don't know about that, your parents might drive me about as insane as Baldroc the Barmy."_

_So you did pay attention in class, good girl._

_Gee thanks._

_You're welcome._

_You even sound tired Imp._

_Imp? How dare you, but I am tired admittedly. Having the girl of your dreams reject you does rather put a damper into one's desire not to die._

_Come on and who will play Rita Skeeta in this preformance of Scorpius and Rose. Where the guy actually poisons himself instead of the girl, now that is something I would like to see._

_When people want to go to the theater they don't want to see the man swooning, the women are so much more appealing espciacially when their legs are showing._

_Scorpius!_

_What can I say, it was hard to focus on my studies with you across from me in the library, you always wore that robe over your clothes despite the weather but it didn't stop me from wondering._

_I cannot believe that you are saying this, oncemore how in the world I find it flattering is really beyond me._

_Rosie!_

_Why are you calling me Rosie now? I dislike it extreamly._

_Just to be able to say it and you can't do anything about it...Rosie._

_You are, so, so...._

_What am I go on, please I would love to know._

_Handsome, romantic, sensitive...Irritating._

_Irritating am I? then why did you pick me of all people to be around. If I'm so irritating you should have just cut your losses. Now am I really irritating or would you rather just kiss me and admit that you were wrong about that harmful thing you had to say._

_I don't think calling you irritating is perticularly harmful._

_It is when you wanted to say those other words and yet you come up with irritating. I could think of a few words to discribe you, radiant would be one, vibrant another, then of course there is vertuous._

I'm not vertuous, honestly Rion, one would think that you've actually read Lockhearts self help books.

Well after the memory charm, they did get to be rather useful.

Oh my, my Gran still keeps his books on her mantle.

Really after the thing with Po...

He's my Uncle Harry."

_Harry then, after the thing with Harry you still have his books._

_Even caught James with one in his bag, teased him about it until he told me that he had been going out with Rowan Brown._

_Rowan really, I wouldn't see Rowan going for him._

_I don't know, she always seemed entirely too Gryffindor to be a Hufflepuff. I felt Sorpius shaking gently and realized that he was laughing._

_True I suppose, although Zach tried to get her to go out with his little brother._

_Vallence?_

_The same._

_Did she go for it?_

_What do you think._

_Oh, poor Vallence, sort of liked him, he certainly has this air about him, it seems to stop when he walks by. Zacharius shouldn't worry, I've had to get my fifth years to focus by mentioning his name._

_Really good, he could use a wife._

_What Vallence?_

_Yes, who else the younger heir always gets married first, its a tradition._

_Wait what? So even if you have a son that's twenty and a newborn baby the older son will have to wait..._

_Its only true in the Zambini household, too many poisonings to be comfortable otherwise._

_Speaking of which, why did you start to resemble a death eater that had been forced to listen to death metal._

_You mean that stuff that some mudbloods turned into Azkaband to help insure that the crimanals could die peacefully? That stuff was actually popular in the boy's dormitory in Slytherin Zach told me anyway. He had to wear earplugs for several weeks._

_No wonder he seemed so cranky."_

_You thought he seemed cranky, that's just Zach._

_I'd hate to see him when he's really angry._

_Me too and he's my best mate, partly out of self preservation. I felt myself being lifted and I grabbed at Scorpius as his arms locked around me._

_What is happening?_

_You fallowed me to the brink of the afterlife, they are pulling you back. Tell my parents that I love them._

_Wait what? No Scorpius your going back with me, you have to._

_I'd much rather stay here thank you, even if this is a dream before I die, its been much nicer then the nightmares._

_You aren't going to die, I won't let you._

_You won't let me?_

_I won't. I agreed although I had never been more frightened in my life._

_I love you little moon, and I'll go back if you truly want me to._

_Yes, I want you. Then I saw it two cords running through both of us, solid energy and I smiled. Come on Rion, its time to go home._

_Home. _He echoed his hand clutched tightly in mine as the relentless pulling continued, it didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly pleasent either. It was much like the first time I had to get stunned for stitches, it left a funny feeling afterward but before it was fine. I awoke next to Scorpius in his bedroom, Scorpius lay asleep next to me, snoring rather loudly. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and gently stroked his wings.

_Rosie. _he breathed softly and I heard the echo in my mind.

Rion. I replied softly and he sighed his arms loose, although holding me so protectivly that I didn't know quite who was protecting who and from what. However lying here listening to the sound of his breathing that slow and steady beeping. Wait beeping? I hadn't heard beeping before. I looked to the side and saw a machine, it was the sort that ensured that the wizard was kept alive. Their magical essance was tied to it so they couldn't leave this world for the other. I felt Scorpius's hand on me and wondered for the first time how long I had been asleep.

"Scorpius?" I ask him softly and he mumbles into my sholder although I hear him in my mind.

what is it Rosie? Are you coming back to me, I'm alone now where are you?

Rion, I want to check something. What I wanted to check was if his magic, soul and body were still connected, no the better way to do that was... Slowly I put my mouth up to his and kissed him, putting my love for him and my fear into that kiss. His eyes fluttered before they opened, his long lashes proclaiming that he was waking up. He returned the kiss in full mesure and I found that my heart beat and his were beating as one. He smiled at me before reaching a hand to my face and gently stroked my forehead.

You know I prefer you this way, its so much easier then when your in one of your moods.

I do not get moods.

Yes, you do, all Weasleys have moodiness its a charistic of the family.

I take offence at that.

Oh really? Here I thought I was being perfectly corduial and you still take offence. No matter, you chose me so now you have to stay with me, no matter how much I irritate you.

You don't irritate me." I replied before sitting up, the celing was spinning and I groaned before lying back down. I smiled at Scorpius and saw that his eyes had already closed again and he was deeply asleep. I wrappped my arms around him but he didn't even twitch. I smiled as I listened to his even snoring, he must be exhausted I muse before wraping my arms around him, feeling him completely and although I still see the room I now see a second plane, well not so much see as feel I suppose.

I am alone in a forest, where is she I wonder, where is my mate? I feel the breeze tugging at my wings, making me want to fly, but without her I can't even exist. Then I see her in the sky, with another man, I feel her energy so light and pure combning with his. I watch helpless to do anything as the man that she is with takes out a wand. I cannot see what curse he uses but my Rose plummits to earth and I am alone. I shriek my torment but no one hears, no one can save me from this. She's gone, all gone my Rosie.

I hear Scorpius's sheiking as his arms tighten around me, if those were what the dreams were like, no wonder he had trouble sleeping. I gently stroke his wings and his face so tortured begins to relax with each breath I take, his eyes flutter open for a moment before I gently press my fingers to his eyes a light brush but he's worn out beyound anything I had ever seen and attempts to open his eyes once more before I gently kiss him on the forehead, a light kiss but certain. Whatever had happened in that shadowland Scorpius was mine, he sighs in contentment before attempting to wrap his arms around me. He's so weak that I gently pick up his arms and rest them across my wings.

I feel an overpowering sense of joy, an excitement as well as so much exhauston that its a wonder that he's fighting off sleep to share this with me. Anytime, it gives me great pleasure to know that you won't leave me.

Of course I wouldn't he needed me so I would stay. I felt a deep need to protect him somehow and he smiled at me, not quite asleep but not awake either. I love him, I realize in that moment. I love Scorpius with my entire heart, I press a hand to my stomach and feel my babies growing within me. I smile at him now he's sleeping his face is smoothed by slumber. He looks so much like a little boy in that moment, rather then the young man he truly is that I smile. I gently stroke his hair, its still as strait as ever, mine will have to be pried apart.

I sighed and sat up, at once surprised to see how large my stomach had become. I had felt it but, this was increadible. I smiled as I stretched and called lightly for Vinky. She came at once, she had on a black robe, it was really quite hidious. "Mistress Rose!" She cried and threw her arms around me. "Vinky is hoping and hoping that you is waking soon, Master and Mistress will be so pleased."

"Vinky?" I asked as the elf hugged me, it was very nice but it surprised me. "Could I possibly have something to eat?"

"Vinky is getting anything you is wanting, Vinky is a good elf." Vinky said and I smiled at her before she dissapeared in a violet colored steam, the steam if possible made me feel even more energized and Scorpius seemed to feel the effects as well. He opened one eye and groaned softly.

"House elves." He murmered and I laughed.

"Come now, I'll help you up." I told him and he nods as I gently lift him up adjusting the pillows. "Are you hungry? Vinky said that she would bring us both some food."

"Really I wonder how Blinky is."

"How did he get that name anyway?" I asked and Scorpius blushed.

"Well as he was a family elf I named him when I was two, he appeared in my room during a formal event and I started shouting, 'want Blinky.' " I laughed and so did he, although his face was rather white. "Anyway it took about two hours before my parents realized that I was talking about my house elf. By that time everyone who was older then me had tried to get me to say the name over and over again."

"Really? Something simular happened to me, parents do tend to like to embarce their children with these sorts of stories. I was about three at the time and I had this doll, it was my favorite my wolly."

"Wolly?"

"George gave it to me when Hugo turned one, after I promised to keep it away from Daddy, Wolly was a spider, with a baby dolls head."

"A what? Oh..." Scorpius laughed.

"Yes you see, I had named it Wolly, and I wouldn't stop crying, eventually Dad found the Wolly dolly and screamed as I cried out for it. Anyway Mum saw what I wanted and handed me my Wolly, it terrofied my Dad and woke Hugo up in the process, he started to yowl you know how big of lungs he has." Scorpius laughed remembering as I did how Hugo would yell across the four tables to the Slytherin side of the room about the most annoying things. After a while I had simply martched up to the Gryffindor table and cuffed him lightly on the nose.

"I never saw someone stop doing something so fast."

"Well anyway, Hugo continued to shriek after I put the spider doll down and so I crawled into Mum's lap and sang the songs that Daddy sang to me. He quieted down enough to pinch my nose."

"That's your family, Gryffindors since date of birth." Scorpius laughed lightly and I fallowed.

"Yeah, that was also his first acsidental magic, he turned my nose purple."

"Purple really?" I nodded and he laughed again.

"A purple nose, what happened next?"

"Nothing much, it was a small thing so Dad fixed it and gave me Wolly. I still have it in my room till this day, I love her."

"Wolly?"

"Ron and Molly, my Wolly." I said and he laughed all over again.

"Wolly Dolly, well I had a stuffed dragon I named Drak so then again I can't say anything."

"Really a stuffed dragon? Did it move?"

"Absolutely, I loved that thing, it would roar occasionally, and turn its head from side to side."

"I never thought of you as someone who liked magical creatures."

"I was in the class wasn't I despite Hagrid and Grolp."

"Now that was intertaining, he liked you, you know."

"Who Grolp or Hagrid? Grolp I would assume, however the way he would chaise after me wasn't exactly pleasent."

"He's very young as giants go." I told Scorpius. "About six or seven now I think."

"So basically just a harmless thirty feet tall kid?"

"Yeah, Hagrid thinks that he might have magic abilites, slight ones but he sees it somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"He can grow things." I smile. "Even better then Hagrid without magic, Hagrid took me out to this little patch they planted together, the pumpkins alone were bigger then me." I grinned. "It was so brillant."

"Really you get excited over big pumpkins?" Scorpius asked me and I shrug.

"Always like growing things, did well in herbology for that reason, magical creatures and growing things that's what I love."

"You like to grow plants?"

"Any type."I smile. "My Grandmum, the human one, Grandmum Jane wanted me to know how to garden. I loved it at once although Hugo prefered to throw mudclods at the plants then actually grow anything."

"Wow." Scorpius said in amazement. "I never knew you were this into gardening."

"Amung other things, I also like to watch movies."

"Movies arent those like camera shots?"

"Almost." I reply. "They have sound as well, Albus keeps promising to adapt a camera for me, so I can make movies. Actually he made it possible to have a televison run off of electric currents. He's been learning from Grandpa Arthur and Grandpa John every summer. He's like a kid in the candy store, he begs if he can come with every time we go to visit them."

"Your Grandparents?"

"Yes and my auntie, she's got some magic in her, unlike my great uncle who is a muggle banker." I smile and gently push at Scorpius who at once falls over. "Scorpius?" I ask and he sticks his thumb up before yawning.

" 'm fine." He mumbles into the pillow and we both laugh. "Warn me next time though."

"Alright." I reply and help him up again. Vinky arrives with a tray of food which she promptly drops on the floor.

"Young Master?" She asks and Scorpius smiles.

"Hello Vinky, could you maybe clean that up?" He yawns again and looks rather tired.

"Yes Master, sorry Master Scorpius, Mistress Rose, is it being alright to be letting in Mistress and Master?"

"Who?" I ask as the pot comes up with the little elf.

"Master and Mistress, they is wanting to see you, but I is not letting them come in. Blinky is too, we both is."

"Thank you both then." I smile and gently wrap an arm around Scorpius. "Perhaps after we eat." Vinky nods and smiles as she sets the pot to right. "Spill proof pot?" I ask and again she nods, Scorpius chuckles.

"Vinky is going if you is able to eat in bed." I nod and the little elf gives me the pot, its filled with broth and some bread. I smile and look at Scorpius who eyes the pot with a bit of interest.

"Its broth." I tell him and smile.

"I don't think I would be able to stomach anything else at the moment." Scorpius admits and I give him the spoon which he raises shakily to his mouth, Vinky is gone now and we're alone once more.

"Here let me help and I can get started on a cloke." I smile. "I want to make a silver cloke, I'm tired of baby blankets." He laughs as I see my yarn in the corner and try to get it to come over to me. It obays but shakily, I know this spell by heart it should be simple but it seems very hard, like moving through a swamp guided by false light. I smile at my accomplishment when the bag is in my lap and pick out a silver colored yarn. I then gently take the spoon and dip it into the soup taking a bite before realizing that Scorpius is snoring again, his mouth half open his hands still supporting me and the caldron. I laugh lightly as I bring the small bowl to my lips and drink a bit before gently touching Scorpius' wings. He seems barly awake but I gently put the kettle to his mouth and his hands support mine as he drinks.

"Its good." He smiles then at me a beautiful smile, even though his eyes are basically still closed. "So tired." He admits as his hands slip from the bowl and I sip gently at the soup hearing him start to snore once more. I gently remove the extra pillows and he flops backward moaning as soon as the contact between us is broken. I gently put my hand on his while I finish off the pot, watching him relax into a peaceful sleep. I smile and put the pot to the side, watching as the knitting slowly gets bigger and watching Scorpius out of the corner of my eye. I gently place my hand on his wings, feeling reasurance and warmth, he smiles in his sleep although this time I do not go into his dreams with him.

"Rose." He says softly. "My Rose." I don't perticularly like being thought of something that anyone could posess but I don't protest. He chuckles lightly, although his breathing doesn't change and I hear his voice in my mind. Like it or not, you're mine so you'll just have to get used to it.

When Blastended Skruts fly.

Now don't go giving me any ideas, or Hagrid for that matter, I.... He trails off and starts to snore. I smile and cover him up gently with the blankets. Its so increadible to be able to talk with him like this. I gently place his arms around my wings as he sleeps, sending him warmth and affection and that strange new feeling I can't discribe. Love I realize, that's what it is, love. I smile and gently kiss him on the forehead.

I love you Rion. I admit not yet having the courage to admit it to him when he's even semi consious. I wonder for the first time what was in that broth, as I feel a heat pass through me from my head to my toes. Strengthening herbs I realize as well as thyme and lavender, most probably dragon meat as well. I see the machine again for the second time since waking and realize how close we both were...Or maybe it was just a precotionary measure, that would explain it. I smile then relieved as I see the coat and yarn above me, it should be farther along by now, its one third of what I usually make in this amount of time and it feels so draining oddly enough.

I smile watching it move up above as Scorpius' hands hold me loosely to him. I don't want to break that light touch no matter what, it feels as though its the only thing in the world that matters. Vinky comes back in and stares at the knitting. "Mistress what are you doing?"

"Knitting." I reply and smile.

"You isn't supposed to be using magic."

"Well then what else am I going to do?" I snap. "Stare at the celing, its spinning and making me dizzy."

"It is spinning because you is ill, it is spinning for both of you." I stare at the celing and at the angels seeing them for the first time, each is a portrait of a member of the Malfoy family, all male members, my room is all the women, five in all. That meant....

"So these are Scorpius' Grandparents?"

"And Great Great Grandfathers, back ten generations. You is in the other room, is these who is being more tollerant to mixed blood." I stared at the painting for a moment before laughing lightly, Scorpius twitches in his sleep and I smile.

"So let me get this strait, these are portraits of Scorpius' family? I ask and she nods.

"The ones in the entryway is the first veela born Malfoy and his mate." I smile trying to think of a way to reply to that but coming up with little.

"Huh." I say and groan, honestly I sounded like my father. "Should I not be knitting?" I ask and the elf nods.

"It is best to not be using your magic Mistress Rose." I sigh and nod taking off the spell.

"Its not boring I just need something to do, I'm always doing something."

"You is helping me chop vegtables then, if you is still wanting to cook with us." I smile delighted and nod before she comes back with a knife that would chop through very tender meat only. I just smile and start to chop the vegtables into very small segments, working through the pot. Its much easier then the knitting spell any day and I finish much later then I expect, but still put them into the bowl, that Vinky had cleaned. She smiles at me, having always watched me from the tiny chair in the corner and I smile back.

"Here." I say and she walks over to get the pot, I see that she is moving slower then normal. "Do you need to rest?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"You is forgetting that we is bound, we is alike both of us is. You is mine and I is yours I feel what you is feeling."

"So I suppose I should rest then." She nods and I smile.

"Why are you wearing that dress?" I ask. "I thought house elves aren't allowed to wear clothes.

"I is wearing it to be morning the passing of my Mistress." Vinky replies. "However now I is telling Blinky that we is alright."

"So Vinky what would have happened to you, if I died?"

"I would be going to Hogwarts, when house elves is wearing clothes they is doing it for a reason. The clothes is in support of our masters."

I smile and take out my wand. "Vinky." I smile at the little elf, realizing how close Scorpius had come to dying, that we both had come to dying. "My children are they alright?" Vinky nods and smiles. "I is preforming the birthing magics." She smiles. "I is not letting anyone in."

"So you locked the door on everyone."

"But Blinky, we is going to have a family as well."

"Your pregnant?" I ask and she nods.

"I is how you is, is strong bonding, stronger then in many years." She smiles. "I is sharing and you is sharing, we is bound together. You is having babies and so is I."

"So your children."

"Is being born with yours." She smiles at me and I stare at her stomach.

"Your not showing." I tell her and she shrugs.

"I is not needing to show, I is needing to believe." She smiles then and looks at Scorpius. "He is sleeping." She states flately and smiles. "Blinky is sleeping too, they is good." I smile at her and she smiles at me in reply. "We is waiting, however." She puts her hand on my stomach and consentrates for a minute a bright light iluminates both of us and she smiles. "They is happy, happy babies."

"How did you know that?" I ask and touch my stomach reverantly. Vinky smiles and shrugs.

"I is not needing wand to be using magic, I is needing something else." I smile as I realize it.

"My core..."

"And mine are the same." She smiles. "Is very rare but is possible." I stare at the machine and she nods. "That is being for Scorpius, I is being your elf so you is not needing one. Blinky is being Scorpius's elf too but is not the same."

"Not the same?" I ask and she nods.

"He is a family elf, I is being your elf. That is why I is coming here, I is feeling need to do so."

"You have two brothers?" I ask and she nods.

"They is being younger then I is being." Vinky smiles at me and I smile as well.

"Really?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes, I is being the oldest." Vinky smiles and I stare at her momentarily.

"You mean?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Is not being certain, but my sire is being one of six brothers. They is serving elsewhere, my sire is missing them, he is not knowing where they is being. He is seeing them at the holidays but they is not allowed to say who they is serving." She sighs and shrugs. "House elves is being fewer."

"Do you have twins in your family?"

"Gred and Forge?" She asks and smiles. "Yes I is having twin uncles, they is being very tricksy." She smiles and I stare at the little elf, no one but the family knew about Gred and Forge.

"What are the names of your family?" I ask and she smiles.

"I is being Vinky, then there is being Herm my sire, Onny, my dam, my little brothers Sigo and Ileic."

"Slow down." I tell the little elf and she smiles at me.

"My Uncles and Auntie is being Finky, Linkus, Ider my Uncle Ider is being my favorite he is liking to show me things."

"Ider?" I ask and she nods.

"I is liking Uncle Ider." She replies and smiles at me. "He is not having a master, he is hiding in Romania."

"He's hiding in Romania?" I ask and she nods before giggling.

"He is being smart, he no is having master. He is finding signature of something in Romania."

"My Uncle Charlie breeds dragons in Romania." I admit and she stares at me in wonder.

"Really is he liking dragons? My Uncle Finaly is making small dragons with my Uncle Linkus. They is liking being together. Wizard is not knowing is thinking that he is doing the work." She laughs and I join her. No wonder the tiny dragons had seemed impossible, technically they were. "Then there is Gred and Forge, they is being tricksy too, they is at Hogwarts, they is helping students with finding secret passageways." I laugh and she smiles. "I is having my sire Herm and then there is my Aunt Cinna. That is family that I is seeing."

"You is seing?" I ask and she smiles.

"We is being invisable." She replies. "Even to ourselves sometimes, we is not being seen."

"The knitting spells..."

"Is being partly house elf magic." She smiles at me. "Is also being partly Furie magic, but is not important what they is being, I is knowing now." She smiles at me and suddenly she's in my arms and hugs me. I feel something spark between us, a silver cord and we both stare at each other. "I is not being servent, I is being free, but I is being with you." I feel so shocked that I can't utter a word all I can do is stare because the little elf before my eyes is changing, her legs are becoming longer and her back straiter. I stare at her in amazement as she touches my face. "What is wrong?" She ask her voice is like bells to my ears so musical.

"Vinky?" I ask and she nods smiling.

"I am free thanks to you, we are bonded through our magic." She smiles then and I smile at her. I gently pat her hand and she smiles. "Blinky is changing too, he is coming to see us."

"Coming to see us?" I ask and she nods.

"The Malfoys are true bonds with their house elves." Vinky smiles. "They do not know though, there are many elves that they don't see, Dobby was Harry's elf, he died so his master could live." The hero worship Dobby had for Harry suddenly made sense.

"He sacreficed himself?" I asked and she nodded.

"Blinky was debating to do the same." She shrugged an eleogant movement of the sholders. "If Young Master was not improving." She smiled then as a tall man appeared shakily. He sat in the small chair and smiled at me.

"Blinky?" I ask and he smiles a radiant smile.

"When you are alone with us, we will look like this, when you are with others we will become house elves again." He smiles at me and shakily walks over to where I and Vinky are on the bed. "I am honored to serve you Mistress Rose."

"Call me Rose please, I get to call you Blinky its only fair." I say and he laughs.

"Blinky." He shakes my hand and I laugh as Scorpius snorts and opens his eyes, at once both house elves disapear in cracks of twin violet smoke. It smells like violets strangly enough and mountain air. I remember walking through the woods with my family when we went to france to see the Delacours. We made it up every other year during the summer or the winter. Dominique and Louis saw their grandparents even more often. I smiled at Scorpius who sighed as he breathed in the cloud of violet smoke, his hands wrapped around me tightened their grip a bit before he relaxed against the sheets oncemore. I smiled and stroked his hair for a minute before sitting up feeling not just strength but a sense of peace. I took out the knitting and continued working on the cloke, now the work was progressing at a more normal pace and I smiled making the very broad cloke for a few minutes before settong them down when Scorpius opened his eyes and smiled at me, he yawned his wings rose and smacked me in the face. I was tasting feathers and I spit a few out. He laughed as I beat him lightly, knocking him back into the pillows. He laid there for a moment, before I took his hand and pulled him up.

I laughed as he blew out feathers and smirked at me. "You're beautiful." He said to me and I winked at him attempting to smirk and obviously failing by the sound of his laughter.

"Thank you." I said giving it up while I was ahead of the game, or at least I had my dignaty intact.

"I can't believe that you just tried to smirk at me." Scorpius said and I shrugged before taking his hand and beating at his wings, his hair flew everywhere and he glared at me. "My hair wasn't tangled and now look at it, I'm going to have to jell it flat."

"That stuff is proven to be terrible for your hair, and it takes five hours before it dries." I state and he laughs. "Trust me I know, I tried to get Dad to buy me some when I was sixteen."

"Really?" He asks as I nod and shakily get out of bed, my legs feel like some sort of jelly but I have to go to the bathroom and I wasn't going to go in the bed. I trip over a chamberpot and fall, frantically beating my wings to make the landing less abrupt. I manage it but the chamber pot that I had tripped over has stuck itself to my foot. I glare at the offending pot but it doesn't seem to want to get off of me. I use the bed to get up and see Scorpius shaking his mouth pursed tight, he looks so absolutely ridiculous and I must look even funnier with the chamberpot attatched to my leg that its all I can do to get back on the bed before I start to laugh. Scorpius at once releases a peel of giggles and I laugh all the harder to hear him giggle like that.

"You tripped over the chamberpot." He finally manages and we both start laughing all over again.

"Well you..." I gasp and then start laughing which doesn't exactly help. "Could you help me Rion, my foot is stuck." He glanced at the chamberpot before stifling his laughter enough to pull the thing off of me, instead of simply coming off Scorpius falls backward in one direction and I have to hold on tight to the side of the bed to stop myself falling out of it. Scorpius holds the pot high and smiles at me.

"Do you want this Rosie?" He asks as I grab for it, he laughs and he flies a foot into the air. I can tell how much it tires him by the look on his face. "You have to come get me before you can have this." He teases as I try to get into the air after him, panting as I manage it. He smiles at me and I do the same before he takes off across the room when he gets to the other side he folds his wings looking pleased with himself and I cuff him lightly with my wings.

"Rogue." I state and he bows as gracefully as he can manage as he was still holding the chamber pot in one hand.

"Why thank you." He replies and I glare at him before realizing that we were at the door to the bathroom.

"Thanks Scorpius." I say as I head in quickly take care of my full bladder and go out once more. Scorpius is still holding onto the chamber pot but now his head is lowered onto his chest and he is breathing deeply. I smile before gently taking the chamberpot out of his hands and set it to the side. The moment I do so he falls into me and I realize how very tired he must have been made in order to do so. "Acio blanket." I say and the coverlet comes up to me as I gently wrap it around Scorpius, he mutters something before burrowing into me. His head rests on my stomach and I feel something move inside me as he does. He subconsiously wraps his arms around me and sighs contentedly. I gently stoke his hair and smile as Vinky comes back inside and looks happily at Scorpius.

"I hoped the mist would help." She smiles at me and Scorpius. "He needs to eat something, look at both of you." I laughed my house elf, who I knew for certain was mine now, definatly reminded me of my grandmother.

"We're fine." I laughed as I looked at the chamberpot. "Although I think this pot is cursed."

"Honestly, Forge?" At once another elf appeared and grinned at me, before bowing.

"I is sorry mistress, but you is forgiving as the beauty that is your sweet smelling flower."

"Stop it Forge, you'll charm no one like that." She sighed and I chuckled.

"Its alright, I'm Rose." I smile at him and he winks.

"Oh if you is only elfen." He states and Vinky points a single finger at him, he turns bright green at once and I laugh.

"So why are you in those forms?" I ask and Vinky smiles looking more like the house elf I was used to.

"It be a curse, we wait for our masters and only when we find them do we change into our better selves. When a house elf is released from service it is not so much an embarcement as a feeling of loss so strong that I can't discribe it in words." I stared at her and she smiles at me. "I am a free elf although we will always be connected by our magical cores, this means that I help you with whatever I need and you have the time to research or exparament or as many who never realize the bond between wizard and elf go about your lives. Now lets get him back into bed, honestly the Malfoys have more wits then sense." I laughed as Vinky gently lifted Scorpius off of me with Forge's help. Scorpius's head lulled as he mutterd something and turned towards Vinky.

"We are bound together through your magic." She smiled at me. "That is why he draws closer to me then to Forge." I smile and shrug, I didn't mind it that much I use my wings to help me balence as I make my way over to the bed. "I think we can get this out of here, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy would like to see you soon. I nodded and smiled as I got into the bed and wrapped my arms around Scorpius, once he got better he would have some explaining to do, but for the moment I felt a very strong need to hold him in my arms. Forge smiled at me and I grinned.

"Where's Gred?" I asked, at once I saw another elf, gaunt and worn around the edges, however I recognized the smile.

"Its nice to meet you bond neice." Gred said and smiled, his ear was missing and Forge took his brother's hand.

"So if your bonded how is it possible with Fred dying for you to still be alive?"

"He's not dead." Gred said and smiled. "Actually he just woke up, the other side sort of switched up bodies that night. It took me forever to find Forge but I did eventually." He smiled then at me. "We bring him and those with him food sometimes, they fought on diffrent sides of the war, but they have been forced to get along in a small dark chamber for the last twentyfive years so they can stand the sight of each other, or maybe its that they don't know who they are with."

"A chamber?" I ask and he nods.

"Is in Hogwarts."

"A chamber."

"Can only be apperated in and out of."

"Installed by the founders."

"Is five inside."

"Is black, I is needed there."

"We is going there."

"No we isn't we is helping our neice."

"We is going there, he is needing you."

"Is alright?" He asked me and I stared at the little elf before nodding. He couldn't see I realized then, he was blind.

"Come on Forge we is going now." Gred took his brother by the arm and they both dissapeared in red smoke. It smelt of chocolate frogs and every flavor beans as well as a deep woodsy smell that I couldn't quite identify.

"Those two is being tricksy." Vinky smiled at me before she took out a comb and brushed my hair. "I is not seeing them putting chamberpot there."

I felt so happy in that moment that I didn't care. "My Uncle is alive, do you think they can show us where? How have they survived this long?"

"They is asking for food and house elves is bringing them it. They is having children too." She smiled at me. "Three little ones, they is being thirteen, eleven and eight."

"Thirteen eleven and eight?"

"Is all that Gred is telling me, is Gred and Forge's business." The little elf states simply. "There is being more children, but those is being the ones I is knowing about."

"Why haven't they told anyone?"

"They is being ordered not to, so they is obeying. They is trying to explain, but the wizards and witches no is listening. They is not wanting to go out, they is thinking that they is the last of their kind."

"What?" I asked her. "What do you mean?"

"They is being protected, they is not being found, they is not being found." Vinky grabbed the chamberpot and started to whack herself over the head. "Bad Vinky bad."

"Vinky stop it, you aren't bad."

"I isn't."

"You isn't I mean you aren't."

"Is I being allowed to let Mistress and Master in?" I tried to think of a reason to say no for a minute, before I nodded.

"Alright." I say and Vinky smiles at me.

"Thank you Rose." She says to me and I smile as well.

"Scorpius?" I ask and gently shake him, he sighs and turns toward me, holding me close to him.

"Five more minutes Mum." He protests, his hands touch my wings and at once I feel drained completely of all energy, I smile at him before gently touching his wings trying to keep my eyes from closing again seems like an impossible battle. He sighs as my hair is blown lightly by his breath and he nestles his face against mine. I don't have the heart to wake him, although I do take his hands off of my wings and place them in the tiny space between us. "Please Mum I want to play with Draggles."

"Draggles?" I ask and he sighs.

"You know Draggles Mum, I know you do he's the dragon you gave me for my birthday remember the one with the blue and yellow, remember?"

"The blue and yellow?" I have to ask, Scorpius had told me about his dragon, but its name Draggles that was just too precious. He nods and burries his face into me.

"Want Draggles." He mutters sounding all the world like a four year old, I can't help but laugh before lightly stroking his wings, he sighs and actually sticks his thumb into his mouth. What I wouldn't give for the camora then I remember. "Acio camera." I say softly and take a picture of Scorpius stretched out on the bed, his thumb in his mouth, before I put the camera away and continue to stroke his wings gently.

He sighs again and his eyes open half way, his hand coming up to my face and gently stroking it, I smile and gently capture it and kiss his hand. I feel our fingers together and a sense of rightness overcomes me. "Come on sleepy boy." I say softly, he shakes his head and buries it in my chest.

"No." He states with all the authority of a two year old boy, I then feel his forehead and he seems much too hot.

"Alright Rion, but I'm going to have to get a towel or something, I'm hot." I say to him and he nods placated for the moment, he had been perfectly lucid a few hours if that before. I smile and stand careful not to fall into the chamberpot this time.

"NO!" Scorpius yells and then starts to cry, like a lost little four year old boy, not an eighteen year old young man.

"I'm coming back in a minute Rion." I tell him as he thrashes on the bed, I take up a towel and soak it in water from the sink, gently adding some of the soothing potions that I had seen in the bathroom. I then go back to Rion and gently put the cloth on his forehead.

"No,no, no." He says. "Want Blinky, want Draggles." I sigh as I get over top of the covers making sure that he is covered up before willing my wings away. I gently place the cloth on his forehead before wrapping my arms around him and stroking his wings. He sighs his eyes close slowly before he opens them resisting something obviously but I'm not sure as to what.

"Sleep Rion." I say gently and he nods burying his face into my sholder I summon the cloke I had made him and cover both of us with it. He nuzzles my cheek and I gently put my fingers into his open mouth, he sucks on them hungrily so vulnerable. Vinky appears with a bowl of cool soup and smiles at me.

"There is being healing magic in the soup." She says and I nod, dipping my fingers in and gently placing them in Scorpius's mouth, he sucks at it greedily as I continue to dip my fingers into the bowl.

"Do you have something that I can absorb this better with?" I ask and she smiles before nodding, taking my hand lightly she touches it to the soup and at once I feel cool liquid surrounding all of my fingers. I smile and gently put one of my fingers into Scorpius' mouth once more. He sighs and he comes up a few inches in the air, still sound asleep, breathing in and out deeply as he drinks the mixture. I gently wrap my free arm around him, as he releases my finger and sighs contentedly. I gently stroke his cheek and kiss him lightly on the forehead. "Rion, could you hold me?" I ask and he wraps his arms around me so tightly that I can barely breath.

"Where are you?" He asks suddenly and I smile at him, gently stroking his wings.

"Right here." I reply and smile at Vinky. "You can let them in if you want." Vinky nods as I close my eyes drifting with Scorpius in my arms. I hear footsteeps, at first they are rather hurried as though there was more then two people going in, and then I see through slitted eyes as my family comes in along with Draco and Astoria.

"Blimy." Hugo says.

"Well Hugo you knew that they were veela like me." Louis states with all the force and conviction that a six year old can posess. My family chuckles at his anouncement.

"They better be clothed." Dad says and I sigh, honestly just because he had about as much sense as a very horny rabbit at Scorpius' age that didn't mean that everyone did.

"My son almost died and your daughter as well and yet you are upset over their clothing?" Draco demands angerly, making me fight back a giggle.

"Rion." I say softly and smile, he burrows his face into my shirt and sighs.

"That's just wrong." Albus protests.

"It ez not wrong." Flur states. "Simply the bond."

"Well, now I know what to blame my bloody hard on, on." Albus swears angrily.

"Are you sure your not just jealous?" Roxanne asked and Fred laughs.

"She's got you there mate."

"We know your faking Rose, come on wake up." Fred stated and I mumbled something about purple flying dragons.

"That's our Rose." James stated. "Even in a magically induced sleep, she's still ours." James said and I heard someone sniff.

"Come on Lills you can help me watch Zoriah, Molly and Lucy."

"No, I'm staying here." Lilly had a will of iron and was so very brave it amazed me, but she was also very sensitive. I sighed and rolled over off the bed and onto the floor, rubbing my head I looked up.

"What you lot staring at?" I said crossly. "Bloody hell that hurt."

"That's our Rose alright." James states and Hugo rushes towards me, holding me so tightly I wonder if he remembered about a little thing called air.

"Huges, I need to breath, you know the thing where you push air in and it comes out?" I ask before yawning and stretching. "So what happened? I forgot to ask about the match."

"We won!" James said.

"The match?"

"No the cup, biggest upset in history and we won!" He said excitedly. "Zachery was incredibly angry that we beat his team but bogarts can't be dementors." I shuddered.

"Thank Merlin." I state before getting up onto the bed. "Wait what? The finals are four weeks away."

"No they were last week, I rushed back here as soon as possible." I had been asleep for four weeks, four weeks?

"What?" I demanded again.

"Vinky warned us that she might be a bit confused." Astoria said gently. "Why don't you back up a bit and give her some air." I smile and nod my thanks before sitting in the middle of the bed right under Scorpius' head. I sighed and smiled.

"Got anything to eat?" I asked, I was starving and the broth just wasn't cutting it.

"Of course, when do we show us empty handed?" George asks and chucks me a packet of what seems to be sherbet.

"What is this?" I ask in alarm. "Frozen death?" They all stare down at the ground and I realize how worried they all must have been. "No offence but I learned not to trust anything you gave me to eat before I could walk." George laughs heartily and so does Freddy.

"And smart you were for it, but this is just sherbert so go on." George states as Sagitta comes in cooing with the male dragon behind her.

"Hello Sagey." I smile as the little creature barrels into me, practically knocking me backward in excitement. She blows out a tiny flame and I smile as it lands on my finger. I enlarge it a bit and blow it across the room, at once she chaises after it, the little male right behind her.

"Sagey?" Charlie asks and I nod.

"Sagitta, Sagey for short." I smile at him before seing Scorpius' feet dangling temptingly. I first focus on the wrapping, pulling out the tag I wait and see it flash many colors before pastry explodes over my face, leaving behind some sherbert underneath. At once everyone laughs including me and I wipe at the pastry with my free hand.

"You have to eat it, only way it will come off anyway your hungry aren't you?" George asks and I glare at him for a moment before nibbling at the bit to the side of my lip. At once Sagey comes over to help and her little friend comes along as well, their tongues lick up the pastry and Sagey burps out a little green flame. I smile as I lick the sherbert, I love sherbert everyone in the family knows my weakness, when I was ten years old I asked Grandmum Molly to make me an entire cake out of sherbert and she did it somehow, while still making the cake warm. Lilly comes up and sits next to me, I smile she and I have always been close.

"Want some Lillyflower?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No Rosemoon." She replies and puts an arm around me as I try to finish whatever George has put inside of the cone and fail at it.

"You sure?" I ask her and she nods. "Hugo would you like some of this?" Hugo looks at the strangely package icecream and shrugs.

"Sure." He replies and I laugh as I toss him the cone, its a short way but it misses and he has to fumble for it. "Thanks Moonbottom." I glare at him for a moment before grinning.

"Wolf boy." I reply a jest made to Hugo's middle name Remus, from the two twins that had been raised by wolves.

"Raven." He replies and I glare at him.

"If I only had my wand and enough magic you would get your skin turned the colors of Ravenclaw for that remark." I say conversationally.

"Are they always like this?" Zachery walks in and I smile.

"Hi Zach." I say and he nods.

"Always." Hermione replies and smiles.

"He's just jealous because I'm smarter then him."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"I am smarter then you I'm afraid, its time you learned to accept it." I tease him lightly as Lilly basically has me lean against her.

"I'll always be Dad's favorite, age before beauty."

"Oh come now Hugo anything you might want to admit?" I asked, Hugo was many things including afraid of men who hit on me. "Its so obvious with those pretty colors." I tease him lightly.

"Hey my robes needed washing alright?"

"Are you missing school because of my incident?" I asked him. "Honestly Hugo any excuse."

"Mum's homeschooling me and Astoria is helping. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts."

"Zoriah is also staying here with my family."

"They had better be teaching you diplomacy as well as everything else." I raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"They are."

"Good because at present you have all the tact of a blast ended skrut." I stated simply and everyone laughed. I'm sorry but those things were deadly, I saw a picture of one once and was glad that they didn't enhabit the world at large. Talk about freaky! "No offence but could you guys leave for a minute or two, I want to get out of this nightgown, at the moment not even a troll would want to come near me, I don't know how you can stand it Lilly.

"Its not that bad." She protests and I stretch at once she starts to cough.

"Oh really?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Alright it is that bad." She admits and I laugh.

"Out please, I just want to get changed and as for Scorpius I think I'll leave him hanging on that invitation." I glared up at Scorpius and everyone stayed still. "He wasn't that drunk, honestly."

"It is very hard to resist the urge." Victorie said and everyones cheeks colored, none so brightly as mine I feared. "I do not blame you for being angry however, a woman's rights are her own. I would be angry as well if someone took me like that, however as that did not happen I suppose that it is inconsequential."

"If you want me to thrash him a bit, just ask anytime sis."

"Anything to let you off the hook right Hugo, that's how we play." I grin at him and he smiles back at me.

"Exactly." He states. "I suggest a nice cold shower however, to make the urge go away."

"You my brother are a sick twisted person, you would thrive as an Auror." I state calmly, as I feel something bubble up inside of me. "I would however prefer it if you left so that I can wash and dress. I am perfectly capable of doing it on my own before you even ask."

"I wasn't going to." Hugo smiled. "One tongue lashing is enough, I will depart if you wish."

"I do, and your lucky that I'm still weak or else you might very well need new equipment." Hugo looked horrified, I never Snaped on my threats and he knew it too.

"Bloody hell, I've never seen someone do Snape so good." Ron said and I coughed attempting and failing not to gag.

"I wouldn't touch that broomstick even if my bedknob needed fixing." I replied and Lilly smacked my hand.

"You are correct, your daughter is exactly like a female version of Snape, the resemblance is uncanny." Draco stated from the doorway. "Especially her back to front humor, she truly belongs in Slytherin for that, although I didn't entirely catch the reference, perhaps we should let them be for now." Draco was wearing a kamono with a dragon embroidered in the back of it. I tried not to laugh or even smile but failed horribly as the corners of my mouth turned up.

"At least I have a better sense of cleanliness." I reply and George snorts.

"You know Malfoy your right, she is Snape incarnated, no wonder she did so well on potions."

"Its the only thing that you can get away with doing over the summer and I was bored." I replied.

"Bored?" James clutched at his heart. "Oh Rosemoon, how you wound me."

"Yes well I do admit the puking pastel for tea wasn't completely tedious however I do not call it a great time."

"Oh I had almost forgot that!" James said.

"Out please." I sighed. "I have a headache and well you know my headaches." They did and I had never seen a room clear so fast.

"Do you need any help?" Lilly asks me and I smile before shaking my head.

"I think I can manage." I reply as she shuts the door behind her. I take off my nightgown and smile seeing Scorpius with one arm hanging down the other gripping his crotch. Honestly boys, I sigh and lick my fingers slightly curious, at once I feel rather drowsy, albeit very safe and warm, certain parts of my anatomy respond quite strongly and I laugh. Gred and Forge's idea most probably but absolutely classic. I smile as I summon my wings and fly to the bathroom, its easier then walking now and they seem to support my weight better anyway. I start the water in a clawfoot tub and wash, the water turns black within ten minutes but it feels so good to actually be clean again that I drain it and allow the water to pour into the tub again washing the second time I feel so much better. I take one of the towels and dry off before seeing the jell in the corner, well maybe it will help, I take a drop and spread it through my hair, slicking it back as I comb it with my fingers and step out into the room. I realize then that all my clothes are in my room apart from the nightgown which I had no desire to put back on. I walk out the door of Scorpius' room and into mine hearing a whistle I turn to see that they had just left Draco's rooms and Zoriah who I barely knew had whisled. Before I could do anything, Zachery takes out his wand and hits his brother with the leg locking curse. "Keep your eyes on the horizon, not on my body." I hiss. "Honestly do you ever see me looking at you? Its not just because I can control my urges, its polite to have your eyes on someone's face, not on their other parts."

I close the door after me. "We raised Snape." My father said and whistled. "Remember Harry?"

"Yes, you did rather seem to be staring at the m-."

"Say it Draco and lets just say your voice will rise a few octives, you do not want to irritate me do you?" I ask the door and at once there is complete and utter silence, I am actually starting to get a headache and add to that my more then warrented anger at the whole Malfoy family, I felt entitled to vent a bit. However I was not about to scream like a child in frount of my family, thereby embarcing myself. I pull on another nightgown and pull on some slippers, hopefully I was imaginig the wavy patterns on the walls, I stepped through and heard at least thrity people gasp. "Who's first?" I ask and at once all the men scatter. "Are you sure Zoriah? I thought you wanted me, ah no then please take my message to heart. I sincerely hope that you can manage to be corguial at least to me and my family in the future."

"That's what we call Rose Rage, I pity you mate." I raised an eyebrow at Hugo and took a deep breath before I breathed out a golden tongue of fire.

"Next person who talks, moves or even so much as moves won't be doing so for long." I state calmly. "Any takers?" I smiled as I reached the door and closed it behind me. I was angry, in fact I was beyond angry. I was furious, absolutely furious and then I started laughing. The look on Zoriah's face, well he wouldn't be herassing women for a while. I could see suddenly why Snape had sounded like that, it was because it was beyond funny to see even Gryffindors run in the other direction. I smiled and made my way to the bed, my anger had vanished, Scorpius was smiling in his sleep the two little dragons pertched on top of him. I couldn't possibly stay mad in the face of such cutness. Although admittedly Scorpius should have a bath in cold water, not just because he still semed too hot to me, but also because he seemed to bothered and it was really only fair. I started the tub and put plenty of cold water in before pulling him by the feet, as he was somehow much lighter then normal it was quite easy to drag him into the bathroom and push him into the water. He didn't exactly fall but he didn't exactly go in very gracefully, what I got was the smell of wet feathers as he sprawled in the tub, soaking wet. I gently folded his feathers in, wondering why I hadn't thought of this before the broth, my Mum would always soak us in cold water when we got feavers and switch to hot after about ten minutes or so. I did exactly that, making sure that Scorpius' head was above the water, before realizing that he was in fact floating two inches above the bottom and breathing peacefully.

_Rion?_

_Rose? _His reply was somewhat groggy and I smiled. _What's wrong, why am I so cold? Where did you go?_

_I've always been here Rion. I replied and smiled as I gently touch his wings. You have a slight fever still, that's the reasoning behind the cold water._

_Alright Rose. I felt an overpowering sense of weariness and then nothing as Scorpius began to snore quite loudly. I laughed as I gently scooped the water onto his face splashing him in the process. Rosie? I feel the tiredness with that word and know I can't denigh him what he's about to ask._

_Yes._

_Will you come in with me? I nod before I realize that he's asleep._

_Of course._ I reply and Scorpius shifts over as I go into the tub, at once the refreshing cool water is all around me I sigh in contentment. Scorpius wraps his arms around me before once again falling back into a deep sleep, when the water becomes hot I change it, drifting in and out of consiousness for a while before Scorpius' continuous snoring stops and I smile gently touching his wings with my fingertips, as his hands tighten around mine.

I don't want to get up. He sighs, sounding like the little boy with the stuffed animal named Draggles. How did you know about Draggles?

You told me and yes unfortunately we do need to get up, come on. I sigh before I climb out of the tub and drain it, gently touching Scorpius' head I feel that he's no longer fevered and I smile. I gently cast a warming charm and instantly his close dry, as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Rose?" He croaks and I can tell how thirsty he is.

"Yes, let me get some water, or juice."

"Can I have some wine, maybe it will help with the headache I have." I smile and gently pull him up, he wobbles unsteadily for a moment before his wings balence him out and he stands. "How did I get to the bathroom?"

"Well I sort of dragged you." I admitted and he looked shocked.

"You dragged me?" He asks me and I nod.

"Yes, you weren't even that heavy."

"Always have been a light sleeper, I told you that already." I laughed.

"Perhaps our definitions of light are off then." I reply and he laughs.

"Perhaps." He agrees before he makes his way towards the bed and sits down heavily. "Everything seems so heavy." He admitted and I smiled.

"Well maybe I can help with that." I say before I touch his wings, feeling the warmth, joy and the strange emotion I can't explain but know that its like nothing that I had never felt before.

"You love me." He says simply and I blush. "More then that you adore me."

"Don't let it get to your head." I snap at him and he laughs gently touching my wings with his hand. I feel everything I felt for him but its ten times the strength, it awes me that its even possible to love someone that much. I feel a small kick and gently guide Scorpius' hands to my stomach as our children kick again. "I suppose they are also in a war for our affections." I say and he laughs.

"I don't think I could handle it if one is a girl."

"Why?"

"Because, not only would my Mum go on a huge shopping trip, but then I would have to deal with the young men."

"She's not even born yet and already your worried." I tease. "Don't worry my family is rather large admittedly and they would be more then happy to help." Scorpius smiles before standing up.

"Its round two of meeting the not quite inlaws, come on Rosie I need to do this now." I laugh and grab his hand before he can change his mind and walk out the door. "Can we please fly instead?" He begs and I laugh.

"Sure." I reply and smile as we hover together a foot above the ground. It is much faster then walking admittedly and I smile as we go to the parlor. Of course leave it to Scorpius to know where everyone is, including a sulking Zoriah who stands up at once when he sees Scorpius and runs over to him, knocking us both off of our, well not feet exactly but air where our feet were supposed to be.

"Easy Zor." Scorpius states as though he is used to Zoriah's exhuberance. "I'm fine, although I wouldn't mind a drink." Zachery laughs delighted.

"You and your ability to process alchol." He smirks at me. "Not like some who can't take their wine."

"Really? I think Zachery that your the one that has had too many drinks." I banter right back at him. "I could warm them up for you if you like."

"Good one Rose." Hugo cries, quite red in the face and I laugh. I see then that everyone is a bit into their cups as Zachery pours Scorpius a glass of wine.

"There you go." He states and I see Vinky behind me.

"Could I maybe have something hot to eat?" I ask and the elf nods smiling and obviously trying not to laugh.

"You is seeing this first." She smiles and grabs my hand leading me away from everyone, including Scorpius who has sat on a chaise. I smile as Vinky shows me the kitchens, where thirty house elves are passing around several bottles of butterbeer. I laugh along with her as she resumes her other form. "Butterbeer is the least natural of all substances, it doesn't come from the earth like wine so we get drunk much more easily off of it then say wine or something." She laughs again as I see Forge out cold on the floor. Vinky smiles and gently covers him with a blanket before Blinky comes over, swaggering a bit and I laugh.

"We thought that you might like something to eat." He said and smiled at me as Vinky took me to a pot filled with stew.

"This is a family recipee for the Malfoys." She smiles at me. "Its passed generation to generation, but it always stays in the family. Its one of the dishes that Blinky first learned, grffin stew." She smied at me and I smiled back, I had heard that gryffin meat was quite good unlike dragon however.... "The gryffin in question attacked a sheep and killed it, even though it was well fed." I nodded and took out my wand.

"Reducto." I said and the huge caldron became tiny as Vinky grabbed several bowls and I went back to the parlor. "Move please." I said to Scorpius and he obligingly swung his feet to the other side of me as I put down the pot and smiled at him. Vinky coughed and I remembered to enlarge the pot, until it was half the size that it was supposed to be. I took a bowl and ladled some into it before handing it to Scorpius. "Would anyone else like some?" I ask, but no one replies. I smile when I notice that they have all fallen soundly asleep.

"I think that the've been drinking too much." Scorpius says and laughs lightly as I give myself a bowl and then I see Vinky in the corner her hand to her mouth obviously laughing harder then I had ever seen anyone laugh before in my life. I put the bowl to my lips and Scorpius did the same before I yawned and Vinky nodded. The house elves had drugged the wine, I laughed again and Vinky smiled at me before winking and disapearing in a cloud of blue fire. Of course that was when my brother started to do his best impression of a werewolf fighting over a peice of meat and I blushed as Scorpius laughed.

"I like your brother, he's a good kid." Scorpius states simply as we both sip at our soup spoons momentarily forgotton. I then use my spoon to eat the meat as well and feel strength fluding through me at once. "Father must have found a gryffin."

"Found?"

'We breed them, raise them for special functions and use their pelts to give to the werewolves or to sell. Once they strike back we kill them, process the meat and sell the diffrent ingrediants in jars to apothicaries. Its sort of what my family is famous for, like the Blacks and their hounds and the Weasleys and their weasles."

"Wait we bred weasles?" I asked and Scorpius nodded.

"To stop the muggles from finding us, we used weasels to mask our smell. In fact muggles get their mink coats from those days, everyone started to wear fur so the scent of 'magic' was lost. More likely then not, some of the witches and witches were brewing potions or could have been local merchants." I shuddered I would not have liked to live during the middle ages. My own family the Grangers could be traced back as far as the fifteenth century where it stops completely with Cassio Cynidaria, who was suspected of being crazy. Apart from her name being latin for some of the most dangerous species of sea creature out there.

"You're related to the Cynidarias?" Scorpius asked excitedly.

"I think so." I shrug. "I just sort of am into geneology."

"You like geneology?" Scorpius asks and I nod.

"I love it, its something I do over the summer break." I admitted. "Right after I finish my homework."

"You finish your homework first thing every summer, that has to take dedication."

"Not really, self preservation more of, my little brother throws a mean dungbomb, however he isn't so much the studious type so he leaves his till the last minute. So basiscally I don't let him go into my room the whole summer and when he complains I ask him if he's done his homework yet. The answer is usually no, so I get to have more time to myself in my room."

"I tend to do the same, or at least I did over summer break, look up potions, go to diagon and knockturn ally. I even started to play the flute one year." I laughed at the image of Scorpius attemting to play the flute before yawning. "Perhaps I can play you something, I hid it in the bookcase."

"Why?"

"Well Zachery kept hiding it from me, so I hid it in the bookcase, the one place that he avoids during the summer." He smiled at me and I grinned back at him as he flew softly to the bookcase and brought back a beautiful flute. He then started to play and the most amazing music filled the air. I sighed for a moment before looking at him, he sat on a corner of the chaise smiling at me.

I feel trapped there for several minutes unable and unwilling to move until he finishes the song. I smile at him and he smiles back at me, I had wanted to learn how to play an instroment at one point, but then Dad told me it was a choice between books and music. I choose books and Dad had liked that much better, as I realized that four year olds don't commonly play that well. "I wanted to play when I was younger." I admitted. "However I decided to read instead."

"You'll love the libary then, there isn't any reason why you can't do both." He smiled at me and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. "The flute is rather hard to play, you would most probably be better at a lute or something. You need to blow air in and out while pressing certain keys to make notes." He explained and wrapped his fingers around the flute, I watched as his hand hovered over two of the cords. He blew on it and smiled as a clear note came out. I held the flute where he had and gently blew, afraid of making it sound horrible. Instead a long clear note came out and we both smiled at each other. "Try again." He smiles at me and wraps his fingers around mine, guiding them gently as I watch for the note changes. Its like something passes between us, energy or magic and I suddenly know where I should go before he even tells me.

"That was amazing." I breath at the end of the song. "Can we try that again?"

"Here." He says and I arrange my fingers before he can tell me anything because I already know somehow. I smile as I start to play the flute, the music makes everything seem right somehow. I start playing feeling the cords and my fingers flowing over the small bumps and grooves. I smile as I continue to play caught utterly in the music, it takes me ten minutes before I realize that Scorpius is snoring, I smile at him captivated by his fingers still loosely clutching mine and the flute in my hands. I feel something pouring through me and I can't help but smile this I know is right, this flute was made to be played. I think of some of the songs that I have heard before the old balads that I loved, both muggle and wizard and already my fingers are passing over the cords faster in a dizzying reel that I can't stop even if I wanted to. It seems impossible to play so well only after a few minutes but I don't care and race on, through balads and songs and stories, putting music to them. I don't feel tired any more but I know I need to rest, so slowly regretfully I gently take the beautiful flute away from my lips and put it down before closing my eyes, feeling a glowing pouring out from my very soul.

AN: Sorry it took so long, I'm graduating High School this year so I haven't had much time for writing reacently


	9. Chapter 9

When I awoke it was in the tent and it was morning, Scorpius was snoring rather loudly in my ear, his arms wrapped around me. I then saw Astoria a foot away and I jumped nearly out of my...I was in my nightgown, I realized then before blushing, put to bed like a child. Astoria put a finger to her lips and I gently put Scorpius' arms closer to his body. I yawned and slowly got up, surprised that I felt so tired. I also was annoyed that they had seen fit to dress me, honestly I wasn't going to be some trophy wife, but I would approach that field later on.

"How did you like meeting little Zach?" Astoria asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"If he's little when do they get big?" I asked her and she laughs.

"Never." She replied still smiling. "They just happen to get taller, be quiet dear we're the only ones up at the moment."

"Really? Then why did you wake me, honestly Mrs. Malfoy."

"Whatever are you talking about." I smiled then, Astoria I realized would have thrived at Hogwarts.

"Invasion of privacy to a rather high degree. I'm used to it with my own family..."

"Alright I obviously need to tell you the reason behind it." Astoria blushed for a moment. "Its thought that with young women, curses can effect them before their marriage day."

"That's why?" I ask and she nods. "That's just a superstition, my family never watched me anyone this closely about to be married or not."

"Well dear, your magic hasn't completely joined with Scorpius' yet, we can't take any chances." Astoria said and looked at her son with such devotion that I felt my heart momentarily flutter. This was ridiculous, I was...I was...Beginning to care for Astoria as much as my own mother, even though she was a Snape.

"I'm fine." I protested angrily. "I don't need you to check in on me every ten minutes although I appreciate it." I add diplomatically. "Its not necessary."

"Isn't it now, you didn't see Scorpius when you were with your family. He was a complete mess wouldn't even eat and its terrible for him not to eat. I don't know what to do, honestly I don't." I stared at Astoria for a moment she acted exactly like my Grandmother, which really scared me.

"He's fine, so am I so go back to Draco please, your giving me a headache." I stated and Astoria stared at me.

"Oh deary me do you have constonoples consumption or a case of spattorgot we simply must have you checked out."

"Astoria... I just saw a doctor yesterday." I said trying to keep my temper in check, it wasn't something my family or I were known for but honestly. "I'm fine, the babies are fine and it unnerves me when I wake up, with someone's face an inch away from my own."

"So it's alright to sleep with my son and to bare his children but its not alright that I care for you?" Astoria asked her hands clenched.

"No Astoria, you don't see it all my life I've known, I would get a good job working for the ministry or starting my own cause, I would maybe get married after I turned forty at least, but the little homemaker has never been what I've seen in myself. I CAN'T DO THIS!" I shouted. "I've always loved cooking now I feel guilty for so much as entering the kitchen, I never feel as though I'm safe, imagine if you will if you were picked up and placed with, although not your parent's worst enemies pretty bloody close to. One stupid decision has cost me everything, my honor my name, my family I'm afraid now. For what? Are you really concerned about me? Or are you concerned that something won't happen to your family if I leave." I felt my wings growing out long and silver sharp as daggers. I then felt someone wrap his or her arms around me, softly tenderly and at once all my anger was gone. I felt the pureness behind the touch, felt it to my very soul and couldn't possibly stay angry anymore.

"Have I really ruined your life, everyone knows you shouldn't cage a sniget, you should let them fly free." Scorpius said, his words muffled behind my wings. I could tell by the feelings now piercing my heart that it wasn't just my wings that were muffling his words it was something else, something more.

At that moment both Draco and Zachery came bursting into the room, Draco was wearing some sort of pajamas that had feet in them, honest to goodness feet although they did look like slippers sort of. "You break my son's heart witch and you destroy my family." Draco demanded pointing his wand at me. I could see how he was shaking, he looked not like the tall proud man I knew but something else entirely. I felt such a strange feeling of strength and power, Scorpius was still distraught but it was coming from somewhere else, from inside me. I stared down at my stomach gently touching my hand to it, feeling how hot it was. Wait my stomach wasn't supposed to be hot was it? Nothing about that had been mentioned when my various cousins had been sat down and explained how some mummies and daddies liked to have their kids to have a good amount of magic in them. They then went on to explain the different parts of how...Well how I got my brother, the strange hot magic giving me strength now was not in the lecture. Well I did get the hot and bothered effect from my aunts and uncles, I'd never seen my dad so red before in my life! As to avoid such conversations to expediently in the future we had the wonderful discussion when James was well being James in his fifth year.

"Get your bloody wand off my cousin." James roared and came right through the tent at Draco.

"James." Zach smiled.

"Zachary, I came in at just the right time. You were going to kill her weren't you, mess with one Weasley and you mess with them all."

"Technically your a Potter, an endangered breed so I hear." Zach hissed and I stared at the two.

"STOP!" I roared and everyone stared at me in surprise except for Scorpius who I realized had collapsed to the ground at my feet.

"Rosie?" James asked. "Its alright you don't have to stay with these people, you can come with me, I've got a flat it isn't much but you don't have to marry him." He said the word with such disgust that I felt an actual pain in my heart, it was stabbing and deep as if someone wished to cast a curse that caused me to live while still having this I would have told them anything to make it stop. I fell to the floor and started to cry hard, harder then I ever had in my life, even when on my eleventh birthday it was explained to me why no one in my house wanted to be near me. They didn't want to be near Scorpius at first either, I realized we had seen each other many times in the library after that. I would still always see him in the library right up until graduation, he wasn't at the morning I realized, he was in the library and I had...He hadn't been drunk I had, it wasn't a mistake for him I realized, it hadn't been for him he had known and he had done it anyway.

What was wrong with me? Why did it feel as though my heart wasn't mealy breaking, it was being torn into two. I stared at my hands, felt something behind me, and turned around. Scorpius was half lying half sprawled on the ground, he looked as though he was in agony, so much pain it amazed me. I stared at him, at his wings crumpled and withered, his face, bloody hell his face looked malformed like something had eaten away at it. I had found out that he had known, he had somehow told me and then...I felt both of them, my babies and realized that the curse still held true. "No." I deigned, this couldn't be happening my heart, my very soul seemed to be gone, this was worse then a dementor, worse then any pain I had ever experienced.

"Rosie!" James rushed towards me.

"Don't touch her." Zachary said angrily.

"Don't you dare touch her, she's the only thing keeping my son alive at this moment, if we move either of them they die. Have you heard of the despair? Well have you?"

"Y-yes." James admitted.

"My son, my son..." Draco's eyes filled with tears and I couldn't believe that he was actually crying. "He's just been rejected by his mate, that means that if Rose weren't pregnant he would be dead. As it is the children, his children are keeping him alive." I felt the warmth so vibrant a moment before fading. "It is the curse, a Weasley can ill wish a Malfoy to the point of death even our children are effected by this blight. I can never have another child, I'm steral from the war. We have to leave them alone if we don't they both will die, its beyond the point at which I was trying to prevent. If you hadn't have intrupted I would have cast the charm to insure that the children were kept alive along with my son and Rose."

"Huh?" James asked.

"Your family, is even larger then it was before the war started, more people can wish my son dead, not me of course just my children and their children."

"We would never..."

"Really? Because it appears as though you have." Draco said and took Astoria into his arms. "Its alright, its all alright." He said rocking back and forth his wings extended over her protectively. "Everything will be fine."

I felt Scorpius, through the haze of pain breathing so very slowly, in and out. I stared at my hands before lying down next to him, he's so cold like marble. I gently put my hand over his wings his beautiful wings and think not of how he had gotten me to be with him but of the burrow, gathering and singing songs during holidays, playing music cooking meals. The smells of joy the taste of laughter and wanting what my parents and grandparents had for myself. I had wanted a home where I didn't mealy sit all day and do nothing but where I was the head of the household a small place to be happy once I had found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. My childhood dreams were not that of other young witches and wizards, instead of marrying for profit I wanted to marry not just for love but for something more. Something was always pushing me, strive harder make yourself worthy of your parents and Grandparents make yourself worthy of the legacy you have.

I felt for Scorpius' hand, he was so good, so kind it wasn't him I had protested so much, I was afraid that by choosing to be with him...It would be a choice, I wasn't the sort to allow a man to walk all over me, as he pleased. Anyway I wouldn't take that sort of thing lying down, I'd stand up before that.

I heard a small sigh as Scorpius burried his face into my chest. He had told me, I realized with his mind how would I have known that he hadn't been drunk that night. I had been very drunk, however rather then go up to Gryffindor tower and sing songs with the guys as I usually did I went to Scorpius. Some part of me however small had known, known that Scorpius not any other man was who I was destained to be with. As was the case with so many before us we had found each other, two halves of the same whole.

_Yes, you see now why? Why I did what I did? The voice, it was so beautiful, so like Scorpius that I just wanted to hear it again._

_Yes, I do. That gives you no cause to go all Salazar on me._

_Salazar really, I thought it to be more like Merlin and Morgana._

_They were brother and sister._

_That my dear is one side of the story, the other is that Morgana served no muggle while Meriln was too eager to help. It was that and the Lady of The Lake which stopped them. You really need to brush up on your history love._

_Love? I feel his skin becoming warm against mine once more and I smile. I don't know about that, your parents might drive me about as insane as Baldroc the Barmy."_

_So you did pay attention in class, good girl._

_Gee thanks._

_You're welcome._

_You even sound tired Imp._

_Imp? How dare you, but I am tired admittedly. Having the girl of your dreams reject you does rather put a damper into one's desire not to die._

_Come on and who will play Rita Skeeta in this preformance of Scorpius and Rose. Where the guy actually poisons himself instead of the girl, now that is something I would like to see._

_When people want to go to the theater they don't want to see the man swooning, the women are so much more appealing espciacially when their legs are showing._

_Scorpius!_

_What can I say, it was hard to focus on my studies with you across from me in the library, you always wore that robe over your clothes despite the weather but it didn't stop me from wondering._

_I cannot believe that you are saying this, oncemore how in the world I find it flattering is really beyond me._

_Rosie!_

_Why are you calling me Rosie now? I dislike it extreamly._

_Just to be able to say it and you can't do anything about it...Rosie._

_You are, so, so..._

_What am I go on, please I would love to know._

_Handsome, romantic, sensitive...Irritating._

_Irritating am I? then why did you pick me of all people to be around. If I'm so irritating you should have just cut your losses. Now am I really irritating or would you rather just kiss me and admit that you were wrong about that harmful thing you had to say._

_I don't think calling you irritating is perticularly harmful._

_It is when you wanted to say those other words and yet you come up with irritating. I could think of a few words to discribe you, radiant would be one, vibrant another, then of course there is virtreous._

_I'm not vitreous, honestly Rion, one would think that you've actually read Lockhearts self help books._

_Well after the memory charm, they did get to be rather useful._

_Oh my, my Gran still keeps his books on her mantle._

_Really after the thing with Po..._

_He's my Uncle Harry._

_Harry then, after the thing with Harry you still have his books._

_Even caught James with one in his bag, teased him about it until he told me that he had been going out with Rowan Brown._

_Rowan really, I wouldn't see Rowan going for him._

_I don't know, she always seemed entirely too Gryffindor to be a Hufflepuff. I felt Sorpius shaking gently and realized that he was laughing._

_True I suppose, although Zach tried to get her to go out with his little brother._

_Vallence?_

_The same._

_Did she go for it?_

_What do you think._

_Oh, poor Vallence, sort of liked him, he certainly has this air about him, it seems to stop when he walks by. Zacharius shouldn't worry, I've had to get my fifth years to focus by mentioning his name._

_Really good, he could use a wife._

_What Vallence?_

_Yes, who else the younger heir always gets married first, its a tradition._

_Wait what? So even if you have a son that's twenty and a newborn baby the older son will have to wait..._

_Its only true in the Zambini household, too many poisonings to be comfortable otherwise._

_Speaking of which, why did you start to resemble a death eater that had been forced to listen to death metal._

_You mean that stuff that some mudbloods turned into Azkaband to help insure that the crimanals could die peacefully? That stuff was actually popular in the boy's dormitory in Slytherin Zach told me anyway. He had to wear earplugs for several weeks._

_No wonder he seemed so cranky."_

_You thought he seemed cranky, that's just Zach._

_I'd hate to see him when he's really angry._

_Me too and he's my best mate, partly out of self preservation. I felt myself being lifted and I grabbed at Scorpius as his arms locked around me._

_What is happening?_

_You fallowed me to the brink of the afterlife, they are pulling you back. Tell my parents that I love them._

_Wait what? No Scorpius your going back with me, you have to._

_I'd much rather stay here thank you, even if this is a dream before I die, its been much nicer then the nightmares._

_You aren't going to die, I won't let you._

_You won't let me?_

_I won't. I agreed although I had never been more frightened in my life._

_I love you little moon, and I'll go back if you truly want me to._

_Yes, I want you. Then I saw it two cords running through both of us, solid energy and I smiled. Come on Rion, its time to go home._

_Home. _He echoed his hand clutched tightly in mine as the relentless pulling continued, it didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly pleasent either. It was much like the first time I had to get stunned for stitches, it left a funny feeling afterward but before it was fine. I awoke next to Scorpius in his bedroom, Scorpius lay asleep next to me, snoring rather loudly. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and gently stroked his wings.

_Rosie. _he breathed softly and I heard the echo in my mind.

_Rion_. I replied softly and he sighed his arms loose, although holding me so protectivly that I didn't know quite who was protecting who and from what. However lying here listening to the sound of his breathing that slow and steady beeping. Wait beeping? I hadn't heard beeping before. Beeping should not be coming from the nest, the nest should not be beeping. I threw a fireball at the thing and it silenced at once, that was better.

I felt a bone deep tiredness and cuddled closer to Scorpius. He sighed and breathed in deeply, before a hand came up to my hair. He stroked weakly and I smiled at him, lifting my own hand that felt like it weighed one hundred stone. I thumped it down against Scorpius's wings, my fingers though they felt like they were incased in huge rocks gently stroking. He shuddered and let out a keening sound, which I began to do as well. I hurt all over, I realized distantly, but what was most important was that my mate was hurt. The door opened and I hissed at the one that dared to enter our cave. Scorpius hissed as well and someone jumped up and down.

"Mistress, you is awake! Oh happy day, Mistress is awake." That thing was going to threaten my young, suddenly I felt my wings snap forward and a strength I didn't know I had come to me. I stared down the little creature, fireballs in both hands.

"Get out of our den!" I cried and brought up a fireball, aiming just to miss the creature that would harm my children. "Or be burned!" I said and the thing let out a startled eep, before quickly rolling the bolder in front of the cave. I cradled the young ones that were growing inside of me gently. "Its alright my young, the young thief is gone." I said and felt the strength drain from me, as quickly as it had come, I collapsed on top of my mate, he let out a squawk of shock and I kissed him, before making the Herculean effort to roll off him. I_ am sorry mate._

_It is alright my beautiful mate, I know you defended our young. If only I had the fire to stop that horrible creature._

_Ice could work just as well, but I suppose that you do not feel them growing within you. They gave me the strength to do as I did." _I said and he smiled, before two bowls of food were floating before us, it was only then that I realized how hungry I was, but knowing our cave wasn't safe, it could be poisoned. I hissed at the soup, before burning it.

Someone in our family line was upset, giving off the cry of a hurt veela. We could not defend them, we were too weak, but then the bolder rolled aside and my mate smiled. "Sire?" He said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Scorpius, you are alright." My mate's Sire, Draco said. Draco, that sounded more like a name for the wingless ones.

"Sire you must protect our young, the cave has been infiltrated and we are too sick to move." Scorpius said and his father looked horrified a moment before nodding.

"I will do as you ask, but will you allow your Dame to take care of you and your mate and to bring you some food?" He asked.

"Yes Sire, how long have we been asleep and why are we both so sick?" Scorpius questioned.

"You have been asleep for five months, your mate rejected you on accident. We were afraid that you both would never awaken." He said and I felt a searing shame, I had hurt my mate and endangered our young, but I couldn't remember it.

"We're awake now and hungry!" I snapped and he laughed.

"That much is clear, will you drink some healing cordial?" He asked.

"Yes." We both replied.

"Just bring food Sire, I cannot provide for my family."Scorpius said ashamed and Draco went up to him, gently stroking his hair.

"I would not expect you to be up and about so soon after waking." Draco said. "You will always be my little fledgeling." He added his voice almost breaking, Scorpius reached a hand up and clutched weakly at his Sire's wings, his Sire gently cupped his hand against Scorpius' and Scorpius allowed the limb to go limp, as his Sire stroked his son's feathers gently. Scorpius' Dame came into the room and smiled at us both.

"Hello Scorpius and Rose." She said and set a tray to the edge of Scorpius' bed, she then gently fed us both healing cordial, it tasted horrible, but it made me feel better and slightly stronger. I drank it deeply and though I still felt exhausted, I managed to sit against the pillows as Scorpius did the same. His Dame, handed us both some broth and we ate it with difficulty, spilling some on the furs, when we were finished, I was given a creamy liquid and drank it slowly savoring the taste and the vitality it gave me. The dishes were then put back on the cart and we both felt suddenly tired, I curled up against my mate and fell fast asleep.

My dreams were strange, of magic ones and castles, of rooms and beds with blankets rather than furs. I felt as though these magic ones were my family somehow, I simply gave myself over to the dreaming and then it changed. Instead of a house, we were in a castle, playing with a stuffed dragon, as Scorpius' Dame played with a stuffed gryffin. My mate sat astride his father's back, laughing happily as his Father raced up and down the halls. Why was I calling my mate's Sire a wingless one name? Then we were flying in our father's arms, laughing as the flapping wings took us up and down. Then suddenly we were at a house with a lot of fire hairs. They smiled at me and we watched moving pictures together. The younger one laughed as I tickled his toes. Then when he was younger, he sucked on the head of my favorite doll. I felt myself flying a broomstick under me and laughing happily. Then I felt the fear as I fell and my Aunt caught me, after that I never flew again until my mate showed me that I had no reason to be afraid of flight. Wait I wasn't a veela, or just a veela, I was a witch as well, with that I awoke.

Scorpius stared at me and I stared back at him a moment, before we both began to laugh. "I can't believe how savage we were." I said and he nodded, before snuggling closer to me. I smiled at him, all traces of the weakness I had felt were gone and he looked much better too.

"I want to see Mother and Father, I suppose that you will want to firecall your family too?" He asked and I nodded.

"The wedding, we need to do something soon, if what your father said is true, I'm six months along now." I said and he smiled.

"Knowing Mother, she's had it all planned out for months and you won't have to worry about anything." He said and I smiled at the thought.

"Knowing Mum and Gran, they'd both want to help as well." I said and Scorpius laughed.

"What I wouldn't give to be a beetle on the wall, when that was planned out." Scorpius added and I nodded, I saw that my things had been transferred to Scorpius' room and I took out a pale blue maternity dress, before finding my underthings and changing, I laughed as Scorpius' eyes widened in shocked amazement.

"Well you are going to be my husband, its not like you won't see my body. I'm too tired to be modest." I admitted, before picking my wand up from the dresser and tossing Scorpius his own clothing. He nodded and put his clothing on, I then handed him his wand and he smiled at me, as I ran a brush through my hair, it was then I looked down. My stomach was huge, I stared at it in shock a moment before smiling and gently touching it, something fluttered against my hand and I laughed. "Come over here Scorpius!" I said and put his hand on my stomach, his eyes widened in suprise, before his face showed a joy so intense that I can't describe, he wrapped his arms around me, cradling my stomach.

"I'm your Daddy." He said bending down and gently kissing my stomach, one of the twins kicked at the sound of his voice and he laughed. "You are going to be strong young men aren't you."

"They will be beautiful little girls." I replied and he laughed.

"To each their own." He replied and took my hand. "Come on, lets go see my parents." He said, we supported each other as we walked to the dining hall and I stared when I saw my Mum and Gran seated around a table, pouring over bits of paper with Astoria.

"Mummy!" I cried and ran into her arms, she hugged me tightly, before crying. "I'm alright Mummy really and I can feel the babies!" I added delightedly and my MUm continued to cry, my Gran joining in as well. I felt my legs weaken and I gently pulled myself away, before sitting in an empty chair and waiting for my Mum to finish crying.

"I thought I had lost you." She said and I smiled.

"No you didn't, a part of you must have known I'd be fine, otherwise why would you start planning out my wedding?" I asked. "So anyway what have you come up with so far."

"Not too much I'm afraid, your family wants to hold the wedding at some place called the Burrow and well I must insist on having the ceremony here at the manor. Its the way its been done for centuries." She added.

"I'd love to get married on the grounds here, I'm sure they must look wonderful with all the snow on the ground." I said and Astoria smiled at me. "But I want to have the reception at the Burrow, it wouldn't be a Weasley wedding without the Burrow." I said and My Mum and Gran laughed.

"That sounds like a good compromise to me." Scorpius said and I nodded.

"As for the vows, I think simple is better, but other then that I want a traditional ceremony. Do you think we can get this ready within three weeks or so, because twins always arrive early it seems." I said and Gran laughed.

"I think that would be a good idea sweetheart, but maybe two weeks instead. I can get the decorations ready in time, we still have the tent from Victorie's wedding, shrunken down somewhere and that was specifically designed as a place to hold a wizard wedding in. It has all the warming charms we need and it isn't as though we'll need to invite everyone." Gran said and I nodded.

"Maybe a hundred people, or so?" I asked and Astoria nodded.

"I think that sounds about right, I already know who we're going to invite."

"What about the reception though, there is no way so many people would fit into the Burrow, we will have to buy another wedding tent for dinner, either that or somehow move the one we already have."

"It may be easier to get two, that way we can have a formal dining space, with a dance floor and room for all the chairs we'll need to set up too." Astoria said. "I can get one delivered quickly..."

"This sounds a bit complicated, why don't we hold the wedding at the Burrow and the after party here? It actually makes a lot more sense to do it that way."

"I'd like to get married at the manor, but as long as you get to be my wife it doesn't matter all that much to me where we say our vows." Scorpius said. "Your right, it does seem more practical to get married at the Burrow and then have the reception here, instead of the other way around. We have two ballrooms built side by side, as one of my ancestors hated the one his mother had designed and decided to add another instead. One we could levitate tables and chairs into for dinner and the other could be where the dancing was held."

"I like that idea, but we should put some chairs around the dance floor, so that people won't have to dance if they don't want to." I said and smiled at Scorpius. "However there's one traditon from my muggle heritage, that isn't a part of wizard culture. I want a Batchlorette party." She said.

"What's that?" Astoria asked.

"Is when a group of girls get together and drink copious amounts of alcohol, but I'll skip that bit. General hyjinx and hallarity insues." I replied and Astoria nodded.

"I don't see the harm." She admitted and I grinned.

"Generally there is a batchlor party too, but I'm not sure that Scorpius would want one." I admitted and Scorpius grinned.

"A chance to see my friends and your family wasted? Oh I definately do, though I do think we should have a wand check considering Blaise has a temper when he gets drunk."

"Then we are agreed, we'll keep that muggle traditon." I said and smiled. "I was thinking we could maybe go to Diagon Ally tomorrow, to get my dress and the vow bonder outfits." It was only then that I remembered that I hadn't spoken with Adrianna in months. "I'm going to send a floo call to Adrianna, remember that I want to pick out my bridesmade colors and they are going to be blue, everything else is fair game." I said and everyone nodded, I went back to Scorpius' room where I had noticed some floo powder in the fireplace and sprinkled some in, calling out Adrianna's home adress, she should be home at this time of night. Or if she wasn't, or had moved out, her parents would be. I called out until her father came and looked delighted to see me.

"Your awake then, Adri is now living above Olivanders. Flood address is Raven's Nest."

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him, before sticking my head out of the fireplace and flooing Ardrianna. "Adri?" I shouted at the girl sitting at the kitchen table, who jerked in surprise before looking over to me and giving an ear splitting grin. She rushed to the fireplace and laid down on the rug in frount of it.

"Rosie how are you? When I heard about your accsident I was really worried, are the babies alright?"

"The babies are fine, the reason I asked you here is that I'm getting married in two weeks and well I'll need my witness." I told her and she frowned.

"You sure you want to marry Scorpius, seemed like you were always fighting at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I do, strange as it might seem, I love him." I replied and she laughed.

"Oh Rosie, you were always one for doing the unexpected, but I'd be glad to be your witness. I know the perfect place to hold the batchlor party."

"Nothing too raunchy Scorpius is a bit insecure sometimes." I said and she grinned.

"Alright, anything for you Rosie. Still we have to have at least one stripper to keep it interesting, maybe in a Hogwarts uniform." She added and I laughed.

"Alright, I'll let you plan the party if you like." I replied and she laughed.

"I'd like that very much, I'm going to let you go now, I'm sure that you have to talk with your vow bonders and let them know your alright." She said and I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said and she grinned before she waved and I moved out of the fireplace. I already knew that I wanted Victorie, Lilly, Hugo, Freddy, and my other two friends Grace and Amelia to be my vow bonders. I set about calling each one, everyone was free tomorrow that wanted to pick out their outfits to go with the color scheme. Hugo and Freddy didn't perticularly care what they would be wearing.

After I finished the calls, I got into bed and started working on three cloaks, this time by magic. I also took out some knitting needles and worked on the second blanket, getting almost a fourth of it done, by the time Scorpius staggered into his bedroom. "Hi Rion." I said to him and set aside all my knitting.

"Your Mum is nice, she's very good at dodging around answers." He said and let out a beltch.

"You are very wasted." I told him and he laughed.

"Stop moving in three directions at once!" He complained and I sighed, as he came over to the bed and nearly colapsed on top of it. I wondered why he was so drunk a moment, before tugging off his shoes. "Hey I need those for walking and stuff."

"No you don't Rion, because you are going to go and have a nice kip." I said and gently pulled off his shirt and pants before transfiguring his boxers to pajama bottoms.

"You wanna have your wicked way with me, be the big bad witch cause I'd be willing." He said and I groaned.

"No Rion, that's alright, now lets get you under the covers, you don't want to get cold now."

"But I'm not tired!" He whined and I sighed, I'd learned to develop a tollerence for drunk people over the last few years. At the same time however, they got annoying very quickly.

"I am though and I want to cuddle with my fiance." I replied and he smiled at me.

"Rosie you know, your hair is like a rose, so beautiful and all curling inward." He said and I laughed.

"I never thought about it like that." I said and he nodded.

"Your eyes are like Saphires." He added.

"Thank you Rion, now I'm tired." I yawned and laid down on the pillows, he crawled his way up the bed and got under the covers. I gently stroked his back for a second, before his wings burst from it, covering me in what seemed to be a tent of white.

"I can't get them to stop coming out, when your around." He frowned and I smiled at him.

"Its alright." I said and gently stroked his wings, he sighed contentedly before letting out a loud snore a moment later. I laughed as he continued to snore like a dragon keeper. I kissed his cheek and ran my fingers through his slightly curly hair, something I doubted he would be keen on me doing if he was awake. I then cast silencio on him, before returning to my knitting spells and the work I was doing by hand. I had decided to make several adult and child cloaks for Saturnalia gifts, if I couldn't go myself I'd have Scorpius or his Mother or Father give them to the werewolves for me.

Surpisingly I didn't feel perticularly tired and I decided to continue working until about one in the morning or so, the cloaks and blanket were all about half way finished by the time I went to sleep


End file.
